


Triumvirate

by morgan_cian



Series: Triumvirate [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Slavery, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4256241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan_cian/pseuds/morgan_cian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three princes....three slaves.  This is their story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Triumvirate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work ever written and completed. It is very rough and unbeta'd.

"Are we sure about this?"

The king peered over his shoulder at his lover and companion, then, with a sigh, focused again at the tableau before him.  Boys-- such beautiful boys, in every shape and color, of every age, and all so very beautiful-- frolicked about in the sunshine. 

"Can I do this?" the king thought to himself.

 "You have not given him enough time to settle, master," Taj said quietly.

 "I know this. I was the same. It is how my father brought you to me. You know this as well," King Kaleb responded. "Besides, his brothers follow his lead. If Keeran does not mate soon, then what of Kaylon and Kian? My whole line will die."

 "Your majesty?" 

 As the king turned, Taj fell gracefully to his knees at his master's side. 

"Bourswain," Kaleb said, "I need more time." The benefactor nodded and shuffled away. 

 Kaleb studied Taj's impeccable form. "Relieve me, Taj."

 Taj knelt up, trailing his fingers over the warm skin of his master's legs. Lifting the heavy fabric of the kilton, he swallowed his king's hardened flesh. Taj moaned quietly against the familiar feel of flesh on his tongue. Knowing that his master sought relief, the slave worked to bring his master to release.

 Tugging on the black silk of Taj's hair, Kaleb's hips began to buck. Taj stilled and took the thrusts easily. Soon Kaleb grunted and Taj swallowed the offering, cleaning the softened flesh and dropping the fabric once again.

Carding his fingers through Taj's hair, Kaleb caught his breath. "Now, my love, give me your opinion on this matter." 

"At my master's pleasure. I have noticed three of the boys stay together. I know you only wish to purchase a bedmate for Prince Keeran, but his brothers must be considered as well. It is my suggestion that you purchase the three. It will make the transition for those so young easier."

 

"You were young, Taj.  Was it so awful?"

 

Taj lifted his golden eyes to his master. "Not for me, for I had a loving, doting master. But you were an only son, and the prince is devoted to his brothers. I only wish that all should go well, my master."

 

As Kaleb looked across the garden, his eyes were drawn to the three his beloved had noted. All of the boys were beautiful, but these particular three were simply angelic. The king snapped his fingers for the benefactor as he pulled Taj against his thigh. The weight of his slave reassured him immensely. 

"Those three," Kaleb stated with a nod.

 

"All three, my lord?" Bourswain could not believe his good fortune. "The most excellent of choices. I assure you..."

 

"Enough." The king turned, Taj falling easily in step behind him. "Have them sent to my tents at the eventide."

 

*~*  
 

Rayne tugged on Mercy's red locks. "Who do you think will be chosen?"

 

Sunny smiled up at his two friends. He was warm and comfortable, resting his head in Rayne's lap. "I figure it's Ocean's time. He's beautiful, and his blue hair is rare." 

 

Rayne, Mercy, and Sunny had been raised together within the holdings of Ingénue, a stable that provided young pleasure slaves. Ingénue was a kind and loving stable, allowing its boys to be affectionate with one another and to practice and hone their skills naturally. All forms of sexual experimentation were allowed, except for penetration. That was for the future masters.

 

Ingénue provided a safe environment for the boys to grow and be nurtured, forcing nothing on them but allowing natural curiosity to abound. If the boys were sold at a young age, then their owners were contractually bound not to penetrate their slaves until age sixteen.  Because of this, Ingénue was the most trusted slave stable in all the land, unlike the brothels that dealt in selling young boys to be used and abused.

 

All three boys were tall and slender. Rayne, the natural leader of their small company, had large, silver-blue eyes and startling silver-white hair. He and the fiery-haired Mercy, who were only months apart in age, were brothers-in-arms-- so to speak-- and looked out for the golden-maned youngster, Sunny. More often than not, they were joined at the hip, and slept curled together like puppies.

 

Mercy smiled down at Sunny and tweaked his snub nose. "If we are not chosen soon, I fear we will spend the rest of our lives here."

 

Rayne pulled Mercy into a soft kiss, "Then all will be well, brother, because we will be together." He looked past the creamy skin of Mercy's shoulder and pulled back, startled: two trainers towered over the three boys. 

"Come."

 

Rayne and Mercy looked at each other as they stood and, as one, lifted Sunny to his feet. Sunny made as if to speak, but Rayne shook his head, and Mercy placed a finger against the youngster's lips. "Hush."

   
*~*  
 

As soon as Taj entered the darkened interior of his master's tent, he felt long fingers on his neck. "Now, Taj."

 

The tall slave dropped the sarong that hugged his narrow hips. He placed his hands behind his head that was held high, his back straight, his weight settled over spread legs. He lowered his golden eyes and remained motionless.

 

"All those beautiful boys, by the ghods," Kaleb rasped, drinking in the sight of his lover. Taj was tall and broad through the shoulders. Above his left pectoral, he bore the mark of his king, the crown surrounded by flames. Tight, budded nipples were pierced with golden rings. Below the hairless expanse of chest, two small rubies hung from the slave's pierced navel.

 

Kaleb quickly shed his boots, his kilton, and his shirt. He knelt before Taj, his fingers playing with the downy hair that led from his slave's navel, kissed the warm skin of Taj's abdomen and then bit the flesh softly. The only reaction was a quiet hiss. Taj was too well trained to move. 

The king trailed his fingers across the firm muscles of his beloved's buttocks, quickly finding his center. Kaleb took Taj's cock into his mouth as his finger entered his slave. Taj was always oiled and ready, but Kaleb took the time to stretch the muscles, not wanting to hurt his lover.

 

With Taj sufficiently stretched, Kaleb pulled away and stood, then licked and nuzzled at pliant lips as he turned his slave toward the bed. Taj braced himself and was entered in one long stroke by his master's thick cock. 

"Now is not the time for silence, my love," Kaleb whispered.  Taj groaned and lowered his head between his shoulders. He spread his legs wide to urge his master deeper into his body. As the spark raced up his spine, he whimpered, "M-m-master."

 

"Say it, my love.  Tell me."

 

"Master," Taj gasped as his special spot was pounded relentlessly. "Please." Kaleb simply bit into the tempting skin of his slave's shoulder. "P-p-pl--" The tormented slave arched his back. Kaleb kept his strokes steady, and began to suck on the skin between his teeth. "Please, harder."

 

"Is that what you want?" Kaleb whispered ruthlessly. "To be fucked like a virgin slave?" He fisted Taj's erect flesh. "You, my love, are no virgin." He tightened his fist. Taj groaned. "You are mine. And you will say it."

 

"Pl-please." Kaleb would not allow Taj to thrust into his fist. "I ? I- Master!"

 

"Tell me." Massaging the head of Taj's cock with his thumb, Kaleb's strokes slowed to a halt. Taj thrashed at being impaled on his master's flesh but not allowed to thrust and gain friction against his needy cock. "You will tell me," Kaleb whispered as he licked the curve of Taj's ear. "You will tell me, not ask me."

 

"Master--" came the whine.

 

"No, you are mine. As I am yours. You will tell me."

 

Taj whimpered. "Fuck me, m ? m ? master. F ? f- f- uck me, and let me c-c-cum."

 

Kaleb kissed the soft flesh of Taj's neck. "As you wish, my love." With no warning, Taj was pushed forward and his insides were punished with force of his master's cock. Kaleb gripped one bony hip and held his slave's cock in his other hand. He let the force of his strokes cause friction against the flesh in his fist. Soon Taj's back bowed. "That's right," Kaleb groaned as his cock began to feel the viselike pressure. "Cum, my love."

 

With a howl, Taj released his seed; he slumped forward as his master rode out his slave's climax, and felt the jerk in the king's hips as he achieved his own release. The slave mewled quietly as he felt his master's flesh slip from his body. Then he was being pulled into the loving arms of his master.

 

"Better." Kaleb placed a kiss to the sweaty forehead. "You are getting better at it."

 

"It is not right for a slave to tell his master," Taj argued quietly.

 

Kaleb huffed in laughter. "Nor is it right for a slave to argue with his master." Taj stiffened. "Hush.  You are not only my slave, but my lover as well. And you are getting better."

 

*~*

"You will wear these," the trainer said.  Mercy raised an eyebrow, but Rayne gave a minute shake of his head. "Someone will be here momentarily." The trainer quietly left the room.

 

"What's going on?" Sunny asked nervously. They never wore clothes. Sunny could not remember a time in his young life when his body had been covered. Only the benefactor, trainers, and guests wore clothing.

 

Rayne picked up a simple yellow robe and draped it over Sunny's shoulders. "It will be well.  We have never been harmed."

 

"Do you think we are being sold?" Mercy asked cautiously, shrugging on the vibrant red robe. None of the boys knew the process of selling. In their day-to-day lives, a boy would be in their midst one day and gone the next. It was simply life.

 

"I know not," Rayne said as he adjusted the white silk to belt the robe at Sunny's narrow hips, then turned and gathered up the royal blue fabric that was left. "And we will not come to know any more by worrying." He narrowed his eyes at Mercy, whose pale pink lips twitched. Rayne turned to Sunny, who gave a half-hearted smile. Rayne pulled the younger boy to him and kissed him softly on the lips; Sunny sighed and rubbed his nose against Rayne's, and Rayne laughed quietly as Sunny helped him with his robe. Mercy wrapped his arms around both Rayne and Sunny's waists and placed gentle kisses against their necks.

 

Bourswain entered the chamber and smiled at the sight of the boys twined around each other. "Follow me. It is time."

 

*~*

 

 

The king sat in his chair, carding his fingers through Taj's hair. Taj nuzzled against his master's knee and sighed in contentment. At the sound outside the tent, he made to rise up onto his knees, but his master stilled his movements by tightening his hand.

 

Bourswain, after gaining permission, entered the tent smiling. "All of the arrangements have been made, my lord. The youngest has just turned sixteen, so no codicil need be made to the contracts."  He went on, at the king's nod, "May I present your new acquisitions: Rayne, Mercy, and Sunny. Of course, if you wish to rename them, it is your right as owner."

 

The boys filed into the tent, looking respectfully at the ground. King Kaleb leaned forward in his chair and gave Bourswain a motion of farewell.

 

"But my lord," the benefactor sputtered. "The boys know not?"

 

"It is well," the king said offhandedly. "My aide has the contracts. My slave will handle the boys' transition into their new roles." At the benefactor's frown, the king added sharply, "I have spoken.  Be gone."

 

Sunny whimpered quietly as Bourswain scuttled out of the tent. Rayne could not take the youngster's hand, but brushed the back of his hand against the boy's arm for comfort.

 

"Master?" Taj queried.

 

"Of course, my love," the king responded. 

 

Taj rose gracefully and stood before the boys. He lifted their faces one by one by putting a finger under their chins. 

"It is well, young angels. You will be well cared for," the older slave said quietly. "Now kneel before your king."

 

Kaleb sat back and watched as all three executed a graceful kneel. "You three are about to embark on your new paths. I have purchased each of your to be bedmates for my sons. I know not which son will choose you, but each of you will have a single master." Kaleb looked over their bowed heads. The white-haired one and the flame-haired one held their postures well, but the smallest-- and, Kaleb would assume, the youngest-- trembled.

 

"Taj, take the larger two and hold them in your lap," the king said quietly. "Come, young one, come to me." Sunny bit his lip, wanting to hold onto his friends. Again he felt the reassuring touch of Rayne's skin as he stood. The king took the blond boy into his arms and adjusted him onto his lap, pressing a gentle kiss to Sunny's forehead.

 

"Have no fear of us, little ones," Kaleb said. Rayne and Mercy looked at each other, then to their small friend. "You all have major changes ahead, and we know that. No one will punish you without good reason. Tell us your names, for it pleases me for you to keep them."

 

"I am Rayne, my lord," the white-haired one said calmly.  "What beautiful eyes the lad has," Kaleb thought.

 

"And I am Mercy, my lord." The firelight reflected in the glorious scarlet hair. "A living flame," Kaleb thought with a smile.

 

The king waited as the young one shifted on his lap. Finally, he murmured, "Little one?"

 

"I am Sunny." The blond licked his dry lips and hastened to add, "My lord." His voice was a mere whisper.

 

"I want to tell all of you a story," the king said, encouraging Sunny to rest against his shoulder. "There was once a young man who lived on the Fire Plains. He roamed free through the lands that were his birthright. For when he came to age, the man would ascend the throne at Apex Palace. Part of his ascension was to find a mate. For those who are born with the power of the elements in their blood cannot procreate without a mate, a true soul bond."

 

Taj smiled at his lover as he felt the boys in his arms begin to relax. Mercy had begun to nuzzle into his shoulder, while Rayne kept his cool silver-blue eyes on the youngster.

 

"Now, the young man had his choice of lovers and potential mates. He could find his wife and soul mate in one, or bond to a soul mate and choose a wife of political standing. It did not matter to the man's father, only that he find a true mate." Kaleb paused to begin carding his fingers though pale blond strands. "The man did not give it much thought as he pursued his carefree life, for all talks of mates and wives and children were for the future. His father, however, was not so patient. He purchased a young boy to be at the side of his son. This boy would share his son's bed and be his confidant. If the young man was satisfied in bed, he would begin to look for his true mate."

 

Kaleb sat Sunny up so he could look into the tropical blue eyes. "What the king did not know was that the boy would become the man's true mate in every way. He would stop looking to others and to material pleasures to satisfy his every whim. Now that he was able to discuss his life with his bedmate, the man grasped the concept that it was time to put away childish things and become the leader he was meant to be. His soul mated with his boy, and for the first time in his life, he was truly content. Negotiations were made to partner with a princess to help align the elemental procreation. The man wedded his wife, ascended to the throne, and over time, fathered three beautiful sons."

 

Taj watched Rayne's eyes narrow. "This one will be a force to reckon with," the older slave thought.

 

"I see that you have followed my tale. I am that young man, and Taj here is my soul's mate." The king's eyes warmed with the love of his slave. "I do not pretend that it is likely you boys will be my sons' soul mates. But maybe with your companionship, they will calm and find their mates. Soon it will be time for my oldest son to claim the throne at the Apex and for myself and my mate to return to the fire plains. Fear not, you will be in very good care. Taj will help you acclimate into your new roles and will be your mentor. But your ultimate loyalty is to the son who chooses you." Kaleb nodded to Taj.

 

The older slave nudged the boys from his lap. "Here is where the three of you will sleep this eventide, for we will journey on the morrow and will reach the Apex on the morrow's eventide. So rest well, young angels." He gestured to a fur mat at the foot of the king's bed.

 

The king once again kissed Sunny and allowed the youth to join his fellow slaves. Mercy quickly snuggled into the furs. Rayne knelt and held a hand to Sunny. The youngest boy shifted his weight from foot to foot, nibbling at his full bottom lip.

 

"What is it, young one?" Taj asked quietly rubbing Sunny's shoulder.

 

Sunny glanced from Taj to Rayne and back again. "May we undress, sir?" He whispered.

 

With a flash of white teeth, Taj let his sarong fall. "But of course." The nude slave sauntered to his master's bedside to prepare for sleep.

 

With a sigh, Sunny tugged off the yellow robe. Rayne simply shook his head and removed his garment as well. Sunny then snuggled into Rayne's side and fell asleep quickly.  Rayne spooned against his young friend, cradling the small bottom against his thighs, and grinned as he felt Mercy's toss and turn. 

The redhead sat up straight and looked down at his friends.  "Oi," he whispered indignantly, viewing the nude bodies at his side. He fought his way out of the red robe and pushed up against Rayne. His soft cock settled against Rayne's buttocks. He kissed the shoulder in front of him and whispered, "Good eventide."

 

"Good eventide." Rayne whispered and closed his eyes.

 

*~*  
 

Kaleb listened to the quiet rustling as Taj lay against him. The slave stroked his master with a gentle grip, teasing the hard flesh and pressing kisses against his master's chest. When all was quiet, he nudged Taj into straddling his hips, then rubbed and toyed with his entrance until Taj ground his lean hips against the king.   Kaleb quickly stretched his slave and helped him up on his knees. Taj positioned the cock at his opening and slowly slid down, hissing at the burn.

 

Kaleb rested a finger against the lush lips and admonished, "We must be quiet this time." Taj nipped the finger and smiled as he began a leisurely ride on his master's flesh.

 

The king relished the snug fit around his cock. He tugged at Taj's nipple rings, causing the slave to toss his head as he arched. He felt his master's cock burrow deeper into his body. Kaleb stroked one lean thigh and began to fist his slave's member. 

 

Taj began to ride harder and faster as the king met his thrusts. He bit down on his lip to keep from moaning, using the pain to keep from cumming before his master's command. Kaleb bucked harder and issued the hoarse command of "Cum!"  Taj responded by arching back into a bow, spilling his seed over his master's hand and taking the cock within in him as deeply as he could. He felt the warm spray of his master's release as he caught his breath, then sat up and let the flesh slip from his body. He gave his master a naughty grin as he took the cum covered hand and lapped it clean.

 

Kaleb turned Taj on his side and spooned behind the sweat-covered slave. His cock nestled against Taj's well-used entrance. Soon the two lovers slept peacefully.

 

*~*

 

 

Rayne woke slowly to the intoxicating smell of male pheromones. Sunny had insinuated himself against Rayne, tangling their legs together and allowing their hardened cocks to brush together. The silver-haired boy felt soft lips against his neck and looked over his shoulder; Mercy merely grinned and continued to brush kisses against his neck and back. The soft cock with which the red-haired boy had fallen asleep was now wide awake and lodged in the crease of Rayne's ass.

 

Rayne shook himself, causing his bedmates to give him an inquiring gaze. 

"We cannot," he whispered.

 

"It was not dictated against, Rayne," Mercy stated.

 

"Please," Sunny whimpered, pressing closer to his friend. "We have always slept this way."

 

Rayne kissed the younger boy softly. "Our lives are going to change, Sun. You know this." He shivered as Mercy began using his teeth.

 

"Then let us enjoy this last, for surely our hearts will break to be apart," the red-haired boy said diplomatically.

 

"Please, Rayne," Sunny cried softly, licking at the boy's lips, holding him tighter.

 

Rayne could not stand the pain in Sunny's innocent blue eyes. He gently rolled the boy under him. Sunny gave a quiet sigh of contentment and spread his thighs to accommodate his friend's weight. 

"Hold onto me, baby," Rayne quietly commanded. Sunny slid his hands under Rayne's arms and splayed them against the broad back. He gently trailed his fingers over the satiny, warm flesh.

 

"Give him something to suck," Rayne moaned as his needy member settled beside Sunny's. "We must be quiet." He reached out and pulled Mercy's mouth to his and kissed him deeply. "Give him something to suck, and then I will suck you," Rayne whispered against Mercy's sensitive ear.

 

Mercy trailed his long fingers against Sunny's full lips. He propped himself on his elbow so that his other hand could tangle into the blond's locks, biting his lip as Sunny's pink tongue emerged to lick and rub against his fingers, and let his index finger dip into the warm, moist cavern of the blond's mouth. Mercy's hips bucked against the warmth of Sunny's thigh as the younger boy began to suck.

 

Rayne watched Sunny suck Mercy's finger. The large blue orbs shuttered in pleasure as the silver-haired boy began to grind his hips. Soon Rayne began tugging at the smaller boy's nipples as he thrust his cock against the delicious friction of Sunny's member.

 

Sunny's small back arched and he nipped into Mercy's finger as he gained release against Rayne's cock and his chest. As the younger boy panted, Mercy's finger slipped out of his mouth.  With the added moisture, Rayne's hips snapped faster until he released his seed and anointed Sunny's abdomen. He kissed his blissed-out partner hungrily before pulling away.

 

Mercy gulped at the predatory look in the silver-blue eyes. Rayne pushed him back and kissed his mouth possessively. The tall boy rained kisses across Mercy's chest as he trailed lower and lower. 

 

The youngest boy curled against Mercy to watch the red-haired boy's cock disappear into Rayne's mouth. As Mercy's head snapped back and he cried out, Sunny quickly smothered the sound with a kiss. Rayne held the boy's narrow hips down with his forearm when they began to buck. Already stimulated by the earlier play, Mercy released down his friend's willing throat. Rayne and Sunny curled around Mercy as his chest heaved.

 

A rustle to their left caused all three heads to snap towards the sound. Taj sat back against his heels, stroking his cock leisurely. "Good morning, boys."

 

*~*

 

The young slaves scrambled to kneel before the older slave. Taj noted that both Rayne and Mercy placed Sunny slightly behind their bodies. 

"Easy, angels," he said.  "All is well."

 

Rayne sank back onto his haunches and pulled Sunny against him. "We did not mean to offend, sir-- we did not know we were not allowed--"

 

"And when I say all is well, young Rayne, it is well." Taj said quietly. "I simply wanted to prepare you for the journey so that you will know what is expected." All three boys seemed to relax. "First, you will wear the robes provided to you. I have also procured sandals and collars."

 

Sunny's eyes darted to the older slave and then curled closer to Rayne. 

 

"Speak, young one; you will not know the answer unless you ask. Mind you, only ask me. You three are as yet without masters and under my master's care, and he is also the king; in his presence, you will speak when spoken to. If you have a question, or are unsure, simply touch my left hand and I will see to your need." Taj regarded the pale-haired boy. "What is your question, angel?"

 

"You wear no collar, sir," Sunny whispered through dry lips.

 

"This is true. While I am a slave, I am also my master's mate." He gestured to the brand above his heart. "This binds me in ways a collar cannot. You will be collared at all times. Once the master's sons have chosen, they will select your permanent collar."

 

"Sir," Mercy piped, "we have never worn shoes, sir.  Will we be walking far?"

 

"No, you will be riding in the slave's transport with me. I usually ride with my master, but he feels that it would be time well spent preparing you for your arrival at the Apex, as well as answering any questions you may have," Taj stated easily.

 

"We will have many, sir." Rayne responded seriously.

 

"I expect you shall. And one thing must be addressed at this moment. I was raised in a facility much like Ingénue; I understand how boys will play. But from this moment forward, you are for your masters' pleasure. Consoling one another will be acceptable, but no more intimate play. If it is your masters' will, you will be allowed to couple, but only at your masters' pleasure."  Taj watched as Mercy pressed closer to Rayne; Sunny whimpered and curled into the tall silver-haired boy. "All is well, young ones.  You will have your masters by this eventide. They are my master's sons, and fair-minded and loving, all three of them. Keep in mind that this is an adjustment for them as well."  

Taj rose gracefully to his feet. "Now I shall help you dress, and we will begin our journey."

 

True to his word, Taj helped the boys into their robes, taught them how to lace their sandals, and secured the simple leather collars against slender throats. Judiciously bowing to Rayne's leadership, he allowed them to brush each other's hair. Sunny's blond locks fell in a shimmering river to the middle of his back; Raynes silver-white hair rested against the boy's shoulders like silk. Mercy's flaming locks were shorter and fell past surprisingly delicate ears in red waves.

 

The elder slave installed the boys into the transport and then knelt at his master's feet. Kaleb caressed the well-shaped skull and rubbed the black silky strands of his slave's hair. 

"Use this time as rest as well, my love," he said.  "Knowing Keeran's temper and Kaylon's hard head, this evening will prove to be rough indeed. I trust Kian to smooth it over, but we must not frighten those beautiful boys." At the touch of his master's fingers to the back of his neck, Taj rose to stand before his king. "Be prepared to be used most roughly, my love. I fear you and I will both need it." With that, Taj was pulled into a hungry possessive kiss that left him breathless and aching. 

 

Seeing his master into his coach, Taj joined the boys. Willing his erection to calm in the presence of youthful boys was a trial. It would be a long journey.

 

*~* 

"Keeran! Catch!" Kaylon bellowed, tossing the parcel to his brother before he charged across the marble foyer with Kian at his heels.

 

"You bastard!" Kian growled, shifting his momentum towards his eldest brother. "Give it back, Keer."

 

Keeran laughed merrily at his youngest brother's frustration. "And what could this be, hmm?  A token for Hoyla? You must have thoroughly enjoyed your ride."

 

Kaylon doubled over, unable to catch his breath and laugh at the same time. "Aye, and what a ride it was, to be sure!"

 

Kian rounded on his middle brother and landed a glancing blow to his jaw. Kaylon, unable to maintain his balance, sprawled across the marble. Keeran howled in laughter, allowing his quick youngest brother to snatch the parcel from his hand.

 

"Aw, Keer, now you've ruined it," Kaylon whined.

 

"A token for Hoyla it is," the youngest prince said with a grin, "for  _she_  knows who is the best endowed of us three." With that, Kian tucked the parcel under his arm and began whistling as he exited the castle proper.

 

"Face it, Kay," Keeran laughed, "he bested you this time."

 

"Aye, he bested me-- and you as well." The middle brother rubbed his jaw. "Hell, Keer.  I can't decide if I want food, a swim, or a fuck."

 

The tall, broad-shouldered prince shook his head. "It is a very sad day when you compare a swim to a fuck, brother."

 

"I know, but I haven't been to my home in months. My very pores are calling for the ocean." Kaylon sighed and rested on his elbows.

 

"Nothing compels you to stay here," Keeran said quietly. The young successor to the throne felt guilty. Apex Palace was to be his home, from which he would rule all five kingdoms. Once Keeran was crowned, his father would return to the Fire Plains, while his mother would oversee Cloud City, the kingdom of Keeran's element. Kaylon would be free to return to Oceana. It pained his heart to know that his loving young brother, Kian, would be master of the forest at the palace of the Holy Oaks.

 

"We made a pact, Kian and I, to be at your side until your coronation," Keeran stated firmly. "It is our bond. Besides--" The prince's sparkling green eyes snapped with merriment. "I'll go for a swim, Kian will root in his garden, and you will find a mate to fuck. All will be well."

 

"That simple?  Sign me up," Keeran said, forcing a laugh. "But oh, woe's me-- I have to sit with Father's advisors. Go for your swim. The messenger said that Father will return on the eventide. There will be much feasting-- and knowing Father and Taj, much fucking." He held his hand to pull his brother to his feet, then shook his head and kissed his brother's lips. "Now off with you."

 

"Oh yes, my liege, my lord and master," Kaylon cackled with a mock bow.

 

"Prince Keeran!" 

Keeran peered up the grand staircase at the frowning gray-haired advisor. With a sigh, he trudged up the stairs, wishing that he could go swimming with his brother. He wanted to be out in the air, his element. Instead he would be cooped up for many hours ahead.

 

*~* 

Kian smiled and waved at the young village whore. It had been a good fuck, and his body was pleasantly sated, but his mind was busy. It was spring and living things were sprouting from the soil.

 

As the youngest prince traipsed toward the castle, he thought of his home in Holy Oaks. There he would be free to lie in his hammock and immerse himself in the sights, the sounds, and the smells of growth. As much as he loved his brothers, Kian was well satisfied to be alone. A frown marred his forehead as he thought once again of mating. His element was earth, the element that had most to do with fertility at its peak. Why could he of all his brothers not find a mate?  Though, it was true, he was not exactly searching; he took his pleasure in the local whores and then fell asleep curled in his brothers' arms. 

 

"Maybe that is our problem," Kian thought, looking over the palace gardens over which their father had given him free rein since he had moved to the Apex to be with his brothers. "We do not look outside-- all we need is one another." 

The brown-eyed prince shrugged his shoulders restlessly. It mattered not to him; it was Keeran who needed a mate. For himself, he was quite content to be with his brothers.

   
*~*

Taj was in hell.

 

Horny, beautiful-boy-loving hell.

 

The elder slave had answered all the questions put to him-- and there had been many-- and schooled the young slaves in palace etiquette and expectations. His head throbbed.

 

Not just the head on his shoulders, but the one between his legs as well. He was surrounded by pale, creamy flesh and slender, well defined limbs. Ghods, he wanted his master. He shivered at what was to come.

 

His master's sons were strong willed and would not bend easily his master's plans. It would be a battle royal-- and then, there would be the boys to contend with as well. Ingénue produced good stock. The boys were innocent, loving, sexy, and provocative, rolled into a complete, maddening package. Yes, his master would be in a mood. Taj knew that his body would be used most deliciously; he would limp for days. 

 

The slave shivered as he eased young Sunny's concern for his well being, telling the boy that he was fine. In truth, he was not fine; he was, quite simply, in hell.

*~*

 

Keeran now believed in the multiple realms of hell. Hour after hour he had been sitting, listening to his father's advisors prattle on and on. He rolled his head to loosen his stiff neck muscles. 

"But Prince Keeran, we must take the threat of the outer rim seriously, know you not? The village of Meethim has requested an audience with his majesty; we recommend however, that you send? Really, Prince Keeran, you must deploy Prince Kaylon to Oceana; the merfolk are getting out of hand?"  

On and on.  The voices buzzed in his mind like angry hornets. Keeran knew that his father was a kind ruler whom the peoples of the five kingdoms revered.  Really, the advisors were no better than squawking hens at times.

 

Freed at last from the endless council, the prince entered his chambers and stopped in his tracks. A gentle grin curved his full lips as he surveyed his brothers. Kaylon and Kian were wrapped in each other's arms, their nude bodies seeming to be of one flesh as they slept peacefully.  Twilight was falling, and the chambers were lit by the subtle glow of candles.  Keeran filled his lungs with air and took in the smells of his brothers, scenting lake water on Kaylon, and-- his nose twitched-- on Kian, sex and earth. He quickly shed his clothes and slipped in behind his youngest brother, his very soul seeming to settle at the pressure of his brother's warm flesh against his own.

 

Kian sighed and snuggled against the warmth at his back. The movement caused Kaylon's gemlike green eyes to open slowly. He could feel his eldest brother's presence. The middle prince trailed his fingers across Kian's flank to grasp Keeran's hip. "Keer?" 

 

"All is well now, Kay, rest." Keer muttered, and rubbed his face against the soft skin and hair of the youngest prince.

 

"You are not at peace, Keer," Kian piped quietly, turning in Kaylon's arms to regard the future king. "You are strung tight as a bow. Why do you not visit Hoyla, or others like her?"

 

Keeran rolled his slate-gray eyes.  "Enough.  I do not need the two of you badgering me as well. I have had my fill. I simply want peace. Father should return soon, and there will be a boisterous party for his return-- I just want a few moments of tranquility."

 

"Then you shall have it," Kian smiled, pulling his brother in for a soft, featherlike brush of his lips. Keeran gave a quiet growl and kissed Kian deeply. As the two brothers nuzzled one another, Kaylon moved to lie behind Keeran and gently kneaded the tightened muscles, causing the eldest to groan. Kian nipped at Keeran's lips playfully and began to gently caress Keeran's cock; the elder prince hissed and began to rock against the hand holding him. Soon, he reached his release against his younger brother's skin. 

"Now rest, my beloved brother," Kian commanded, kissing Keeran's forehead. Keeran felt the brush of Kaylon's lips against his neck as his eyes fluttered closed.  Kaylon gently cleaned both of his brothers, then smiled into Kian's deep brown eyes and kissed his youngest brother before he settled down to join both his brothers in slumber.

 

*~* 

Inside the slave transport, Rayne and Mercy snored quietly. Taj had slumped against his seat, his eyes fluttering and limbs jerking at the pictures in his mind. Sunny slipped out from under Rayne's arm and made his way to the small window to peer out.

 

The young boy tucked his chin against his knees as the world rumbled past. Everything was happening so quickly. He thought of all the boys who had left the safety of the stable before him. They had survived, as he and his friends would.

 

Sunny worried his bottom lip. His emotions always got the better of him. Even working with his trainers, his nerves would clench and his body would tremble. "The weak one," he had often heard whispered of him. Rayne and Mercy had done much to shield him, but soon that would no longer be possible.  Their future masters had kingdoms of their own. It was easily foreseeable that he would no longer see his friends when they were whisked away to a distant land. But he would simply have to find the strength within himself to survive.  And if his master was gracious, perhaps he would see Rayne and Mercy again.

 

He sighed when fingers slid through his hair and he automatically turned into the caress. Taj smiled gently; the young one was a natural. He knew the son who chose this boy would be well pleased. 

 

Sunny turned to kiss the hand that held him, then jerked upright with a quiet gasp, realizing that it was neither Rayne nor Mercy who touched him.

 

"Be still," Taj whispered as he continued to caress the soft skin and rubbed his thumb across Sunny's cheekbone.  He could not resist the temptation-- he kissed the pale ruby lips gently, then took the boy's mouth deeply.

 

The blond could not resist. He moaned and began to duel with Taj's experienced tongue. Taj reared back with a hiss, and Sunny bit his lip to keep from cowering.

 

"Ghods," Taj panted. "You are perfect." He pulled the boy into his lap and hugged him close. "Talk to me, little one. You looked pensive just before our kiss. Talking will take our minds from the needs of our bodies."

 

Taj smelled wonderful to Sunny. What would it be like, he wondered, to be truly taken for the first time? He smiled bashfully at the elder slave. 

"I wish you would not think me of me as weak," he admitted, then lowered his eyes. "But already I fear that I have given you cause."

 

"No, sweet angel." Taj began carding the long, pale locks. "My master and I know well what you are going through now. I was once much like you." The beautiful blue eyes swept over Taj's form and then rolled dramatically.  Taj laughed.  "Yes, you little imp. We understand your fear, and you will be well cared for. But you will not be able to hide or turn in on yourself. Soon you will find your footing. I would not be surprised if a fight over you breaks out among the princes."

 

Sunny giggled and then bit his lip. Taj was enchanted by the beautiful face as Sunny argued, "You do not know Rayne and Mercy. They are strong and loving. I am usually in their shadow."

 

"There will be no shadows this eventide, young one. Each of you will stand proud and be chosen. It will be a great honor to serve my master's sons."

 

The youngster began playing with Taj's silken hair. 

"Thank you, Taj," he whispered, and pressed his mouth against the elder slave's lips. "Thank you for being gentle."

 

"Oh, sweet one.  No harm will befall you. My master will see to it." Taj settled the boy against his chest and looked out the window. "There-- do you see the golden light?" He felt Sunny nod.  "That is the Apex. We are home."

 

*~* 

Keeran and Kian were standing under the warm waterfall, soaping their bodies, when Kaylon cocked his head to the side, then broke into a wide grin. His sensitive ears picked up approaching horses.

 

Keeran looked from one brother to the other. "What? Quit grinning like a jackal.  It's hideous."

 

Kaylon brayed with laughter as he lifted and swung Kian in a circle, slipping on the wet tiles. 

"Don't drop me, jackass!" Kian snapped.

 

"It is Father!" Kaylon kissed Kian deeply, and Keeran, taking this in, broke into a happy smile that mirrored his brother's. "He has returned."

*~*

 

The grand hall seemed to be on fire. Homage to the king’s element, firelight flickered in the many hearths, candles twinkled merrily, and banners of red, yellow, and gold hung from the banisters. The king surveyed the merriment from his throne, alternating sipping his wine and touching Taj.

 

His slave was resplendent. The golden skin had been oiled and it shimmered. Taj wore rubies from his piercings. A simple molten red loin cloth covered the straining cock but accentuated jutting hipbones and lean muscle. The king sighed as he watched his happy sons.

 

Keeran, his oldest, would make a fine king. The prince towered over most men, but was not hindered by bulky musculature. No, Keeran had wide shoulders, lean muscle, and narrow hips that flared into strong thighs. On this eventide, he wore a simple stone gray kilton and silky white shirt that was left open. His narrow feet were encased in soft sandals. The prince had long midnight black hair. “Much like Taj’s.” The king thought as he had many times. The prince had left it loose and a simple silver circlet befitting his station rested on his head.

 

The king could not help but give a huff of laughter out the loud cackling from the floor. Kaylon had always been his jester. Shorter by head than his elder brother, Kaylon was brawny. The king had heard whispers, that Kaylon would be the future king’s muscle. Hard headed to a fault, Kaylon would not harm a fly. The water kingdom was at his most peaceful when his son sat upon the throne. Already the curly brown locks were slipping from its queue as the prince doubled over in a fit of laughter. His face was rosy red and his bright green eyes were dancing. Kaylon had the sleeves of his turquoise shirt rolled up over thick forearms and tucked into a simple brown kilton. Kaleb knew that his son had a circlet of pearl much like Keeran’s but more often than not forgot to wear it.

 

Then there was his baby, Kian. Kaleb had already heard the snap of “Oh please, you jackass!!” directed at Kaylon. Kian had Keeran’s height, but was slim to the point of being a slip of a man. And while he did not have a strong sword arm, he had a sharp tongue when it came to dealing with his brothers. He did not allow Keeran to brood or Kaylon to become the fool. His long lean body was a picture of aristocratic grace. He did not wear his auburn brown hair long, but shorn to his skull. His circlet was made of golden laurel leaves and his deep brown eyes held the ancient knowledge of earth. He wore simple brown leather pants tucked into soft leather boots. He like, Keeran, wore his silky emerald green shirt open displaying a beautiful ridged abdomen.

 

Kaleb could sense the festivities starting to dwindle. He motioned to his secretary. The long time servant tipped his head. With a touch to Taj’s neck, the king rose and descended into his private meeting chamber. Taj followed moments later, entering from the side with the three boys.

 

“I trust you have been fed and are well.” Kaleb stated.

 

Taj placed a gentle hand on Rayne’s shoulder. “Yes, your majesty.” The tall silver hair boy replied.

 

Taj took his position at his master’s side. With a snap of his fingers, all four slaves knelt gracefully. The King rolled his ruby red eyes to the heavens. “Please let this go well.”

 

 

Tallus, the king’s secretary, whispered to Keeran. The prince frowned and looked to his brothers. With a bow, Tallus stepped back respectfully.

 

“Where is Father and Taj?” Kian demanded immediately. This by far had been the most sedate welcome feast in the young prince’s mind.

 

“Tallus says that we are to present ourselves in Father’s private throne room.” Keeran replied.

 

“Isn’t that a little formal for the old man?” Kaylon questioned.

 

As Keeran shrugged his shoulders, Kian sighed, “Oh who the hell knows these days. But I will bet you three times fifty that this has to do with mating.”

 

“Like hell.” Keeran growled. He turned when Tallus cleared his throat.

 

“All right, already,” Kaylon rolled his expressive eyes. The princes strode forward, Kaylon and Kian flanking their eldest brother.

 

 

“Father!!” Kaylon bellowed. With all the preparations for the banquet, the sons had not been able to greet their missed father and king.

 

“My sons!” Each son bowed to their king and then received a son’s kiss to their foreheads. Taj had been a constant presence in their lives that the slave was not acknowledged. None of the princes had noticed the boys in the joy of seeking their father’s love.

 

It was Kian whose body snapped to attention. He felt a vibration in his very being. He could smell life, lust, and longevity. It was so powerful, that the young prince moaned.

 

“Kian!” Keeran grabbed his brother’s shoulders. Kaylon immediately began scanning for the threat. He stepped back as if stung at the sight of the kneeling boys.

 

“My sons,” The king began.

 

Keeran sized up the situation. They all three knew the story of the king and his mate. The prince bared his teeth. “You old fool!” He spat.

 

Shoulder to shoulder, Keeran and Kaylon began to hiss and growl at their father. Kian, on the other hand was distracted. His deep brown eyes zeroed in on the trembling blonde. It was as if his five senses and his body were in one accord. Who was this beautiful boy?

 

“BE SILENT!!!!” The king bellowed. “You will bow to my authority or be jailed this night.”

 

Kian caught his breath. Their father’s power sung through the chamber warming their flesh and causing the hairs on their necks to rise.

 

“Yes, my lord.” Keeran ground out as he and his brothers knelt before their father.

 

Taj did not think, he merely acted, he bowed and kissed his master’s foot. The king pulled back and looked down in surprise. “Taj?” The beautiful golden eyes rose, imploring his master to understand. “Go to them.” The slave quickly crossed the chamber and pulled Sunny into his arms.

 

It was all Kian could do to keep from snarling, “MINE!!”

 

“Whether you agree or not is not the point.” King Kaleb snapped. “You have been given ample opportunity to find a mate, Prince Keeran.” It pained him to sneer at his son’s name. “Your brothers follow you without question. You have not found a mate and neither have they.”

 

Kaylon growled. “I said be silent, pup, or you will know the full weight of my anger!” Kaleb stated quietly narrowing his flashing red eyes. “I know that you think it not important but the very harmony of our kingdoms rely on the continuation of our line. If they outer rims sense weakness, they will attack. Without leadership, our peoples will allow themselves to be overrun.” The king stomped to his throne and sat. “It worked for me, without Taj, I would not have you three.”

 

“If it pleases your majesty,” Keeran ground out. The king stared at his son and finally nodded. “Just because you found your mate in your bed slave does not mean that we will. We do not need bed boys.”

“I disagree. You will each choose a slave and care for them gently. I am not saying that you will mate with them, but you must look beyond your brothers for companionship. It is my will and decree; you will not take your anger for me out on the boys. They have been gently nurtured and are here to serve you. You will best to understand any abuse will bring my wrath down upon each of you.” Kaleb sat back in his throne, “Now choose.”

 

Keeran looked to his brothers and then to the boys, he could feel his anger rising up threatening to spew. Lightning snapped outside. “Careful Keeran,” the king warned.

 

Keeran studied Kaylon who gave a minute shake of his head. In agreement, Keeran took a deep breath, “As future king of the five kingdoms, I deem that Kian choose first.” The prince challenged his father’s stare.

 

Kian stumbled out of his reverie. “Wha?”

 

“If we must have them,” Kaylon growled, “then you choose first.”

 

Kian was once again drawn to the beautiful blonde, he did not hesitate. He took the boy into his arms and kissed the pale, dry lips. “From this day forward until my death or my word, I am your master.” He caressed the boy’s cheek as he stared into the tropical blue pools. He sneered down at Taj, his once loving companion and honorary brother, “Never touch him again,” the prince snarled, not understanding his vicious anger.

 

Keeran and Kaylon looked at each other in surprise. The king merely smirked.

 

Kaylon looked over the remaining two boys and then to his brother. Keeran merely crossed his arms over his chest defiantly and waited. The middle did not wish to provoke both his father and his beloved brother on the same evening.

 

The silver haired boy was beautiful, but the glaring eyes disconcerted Kaylon. The prince was angry yes. He did not agree with his father yes. But he certainly did not want to take on the hellion that looked at Kian with murder in the silvery depths.

 

Kaylon held his hand to the fiery haired boy. It made him think of the rare red coral on his ocean’s floor.  The distrusting violet eyes caused Kaylon’s heart to thud painfully. He would never admit to his brothers about dreaming of bright violet eyes dilated in passion. Kaylon realized the boy would not appreciate the same kiss that Kian had given his companion. So he pressed his lips against the slim fingered palm he held. “From this day forward until my death or my word, I am your master.” The middle prince stated thickly.

 

Keeran stood before the remaining boy. “Rise,” He ordered quietly. The crown prince offered neither soothing touches nor soft kisses. ““From this day forward until my death or my word, I am your master.” Keeran caught the flash of anger in the boy’s eyes. “Bring it on, little man,” the prince thought with disgust.

*~*

 

Keeran awoke well rested. He pulled his brother closer to his body.  _Kian_ , he thought, smiling slightly. He went to rub his cheek against his brother’s skull and felt soft feather hair. That caused the prince to frown for the body in his arms did not feel like Kaylon’s. His eyes slitted open to view silver white locks.

 

The prince jerked back and scuttled across his large bed as the boy sat up and watched him in confusion. They stared at each other in surprise. Keeran’s eyes swept over the sleep mussed figure. The slave’s hair was messy, his body pink and sleep warmed. The prince took in wide shoulders, pert nipples, and flat belly. The blankets pooled at a narrow waist. Keeran growled quietly as his morning erection throbbed at the sight. He thought briefly of stretching out over his slave’s slim body and rubbing against the boy’s warm flesh. Unbidden pictures of the boy writhing in passion flashed through his mind. He then took in the simple brown collar and his flesh along with his lust wilted under the anger towards his father.

 

Rayne quickly schooled his features. He and his master had gotten off to a very bad start the night before. This is the man who now had command of his life. He might truly hate it but he had to serve the haughty prince. The slave had to keep from licking his lips at the sight of his master’s form. Keeran’s body was so different from that of Sunny and Mercy.

 

“I see that you chose the bed after all.” Keeran stated coolly, gauging the boy’s reaction. Rayne bit the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping at the man. He willed his body to be pliant not defensive. He had to serve his master. “So the silent treatment again, you know that I can order you to speak, boy.”

 

“Yes, my master.” Rayne responded with a painfully dry throat.

 

Keeran scowled and exited his bed. He wrapped the kilton from the previous evening about his slim hips. “You will meet, Cali, my manservant. He will have orders to put you under Taj’s care.” The prince shrugged his bare shoulders restlessly. “For I have a collar to procure,” Keeran stated. The man left the boy in his bed without another word.

 

Rayne once again wrapped his body in his blue robe hearing the manservant rattling about his master’s chamber. He tried to reconcile the cold, angry man to the pain wracked prince that had clung to him in his sleep.

 

 

Kaylon and Mercy were locked in their dreams. Their bodies rocked against each other seeking release. The prince dug his fingers into bony hips leaving bruises. In his mind, it was Keeran in his arms, yet instead of smoky gray eyes and hair like a raven’s wing, Kaylon was swamped in visions of flaming hair and violet eyes.

 

Mercy latched onto his master’s neck. He suckled the flesh tasting sweat and salt. The taste was rich and intoxicating. The slave’s subconscious tried to reason that neither Rayne nor Sunny tasted of the ocean. The tight grip on his hips caused Mercy to grind harder arching back to cry out his release.

 

The prince’s eyes snapped open at the sight of his new slave lost in ecstasy. He felt the wet heat against his abdomen. Kaylon’s body was to far gone to step back from the precipice. He groaned deeply and released his seed across his slave’s flesh. He acted on autopilot taking the boy into his arms much as would Keeran or Kian.

 

As Mercy panted he watched his master with wide eyes. Would he be punished for insolence?

 

The fear in his boy’s eyes simply made Kaylon come undone. He placed a gentle kiss on Mercy’s lips, burrowing his strong fingers into thick red hair. “Good morning, pet,” Kaylon whispered.

 

 

Sunny held himself very still. He could feel his master’s hot, hard flesh sliding in the crease of his buttocks. The small boy was very afraid of being taken by his master.

 

All pleasure slaves where trained to stretch themselves in preparation of being penetrated. He, Rayne, and Mercy had spent many hours practicing with oils and implements. Yet no slave had felt flesh within their bodies. That was for the future master. Sunny felt that his time was upon him, his stomach clenching and his limbs trembling.

 

Kian hugged his boy close, reveling in the delicious warmth. He could feel his body surging with the very elemental need to claim Sunny. He struggled to reign in his desire. He wanted to take Sunny’s virginity with loving passion not rutting lust. He buried his nose in into the sweet smelling silk of Sunny’s hair as he cupped the boy’s stiff erection. “Good morn, baby.”

 

“My master,” Sunny responded quietly. He felt his body spasm with painful awareness of the long, elegant fingers caressing his needy flesh. If it had been Rayne, Sunny would have begun to thrust into the hand holding him until he reached his sweet release. But this was not Rayne, but his master.

 

“I can help you with this, baby.” Kian murmured seductively. He eased his boy onto his back and settled between the trembling thighs.

 

“If it pl-ple-p-pleases, m-y master.” The boy stuttered. His hips longed to arch against the weight holding him down.

 

“Oh it pleases me, it pleases me greatly.” Kian’s lips curved before dipping his head to taste the delicate skin of Sunny’s neck. His dark possessiveness was stroked at the needy sounding mewl from his slave’s lips. 

 

Kian kissed and lapped across the boy’s fragile collarbones before teasing the tiny, budded nipples in turn. He dipped his tongue into Sunny’s shallow navel before biting the hairless skin of the boy’s lower abdomen. Sunny bucked violently at the sensation and whimpered.

 

Taking in the scent of his slave’s soft curls, Kian raked his eyes hungrily over Sunny’s erection before swallowing it down.  Sunny cried out, his leaking flesh being surrounded by warm, wet, tight heat. Kian backed off to wet a finger in his mouth while he looked down at Sunny’s passion wracked body. He took the boy’s member into his mouth, teasing his slickened finger at the virgin opening. 

 

Sunny, following his body’s instincts, widened his thighs and bucked into Kian’s greedy mouth and throat. The prince dipped his finger into his boy’s body feeling the delicious, velvet heat as Sunny screamed and his released his seed into his master’s willing mouth.

 

Kian covered the boy’s trembling body, encouraging the slim legs to lock around his hips. Sunny stared at his master, his blue orbs quivering with fear. But Kian thrust against Sunny’s belly twice before marking his boy with his seed. He then kissed Sunny with a hard possessive kiss, causing the slave to moan deeply.

 

The prince covered the boy’s collar with his hand. “You are mine.” Kian ground out before taking Sunny’s mouth again.

 

*~*

 

 

“Do you know why we were summoned yet again?” Kian griped. He longed for Sunny and it had been mere moments from leaving his side. The youngest prince looked over at his brother Kaylon. The middle prince looked shell shocked. Kian’s brown eyes narrowed at the bruise high on Kaylon’s neck.  With his heightened sense of smell, the earthen prince could smell Mercy on Kaylon’s skin, but his brother did not look to happy about it. Kian hissed. “You did not take him roughly? Ghods, you bastard!”

 

Kaylon snapped to attention, apparent shock at his youngest brother’s angry tone. “What?!? No. This is his mark on me, little brother. His body does not bear any marks from me.” The emerald eyes reflected apprehension and confusion.

 

“I’m sorry.” Instantly contrite, Kian took his brawny brother into his arms. Kaylon rested his head against Kian’s slender chest.

 

“I do not know what happened. I thought it was but a dream. Then it was real. Ghods, I want to cuddle him and never let him go.” Kaylon shuddered. “You are the fertility man, does this mean we are at the precursor of finding our true mates.”

 

“Maybe, maybe not, our special gifts reeks havoc this we know.” Neither prince deemed it a possibility that the boys in their respective beds could be their mates. It mattered not to them, for it was Keeran’s responsibility to mate and continue the royal line.

 

“Would you look at that?” Kaylon muttered lifting his head. Kian followed his gaze. Both were shocked to see Keeran’s white haired slave following Taj into their father’s private throne room. Their tall, elder brother was not seen, but was shortly heard.

 

“I could give a flying fuck, Father!!” Keeran bellowed. “I will bed the boy in my own time. You will find that there is only so much you can dictate. Or would you like to hold my cock as I fuck him?” The brothers could smell the snap of brimstone to be answered with a howling wind. Kaylon and Kian did not hesitate; they barged into the throne room.

 

Taj was shielding the shaking boy with his body. Kaleb’s fiery red skin was returning to normal as the air shimmered around Keeran’s shoulders.

 

“Ah, Kaylon, Kian not a moment too soon,” the king roared.

 

“Your fight is with Keeran, father, not Kaylon nor I,” Kian stated calmly, unwillingly to flinch at the sight of his father’s blazing red eyes.

 

Kaleb inhaled deeply. Then seeming to settle, he smirked at his younger sons. “Sit.” The king ordered, seating himself in his throne. His sons bowed, seating themselves quickly.

 

Keeran sat his chair upright, glaring at his brothers.  _Traitors!!_ , seemed to hang in the air.

 

“Now, I know you all have no experience in caring for slaves. You have only ever been around Taj, to whom I mated before you were born. The boys are not your mates. You must treat them with care. You could needlessly cause them harm.” Kaleb glared at his eldest son.

 

Kian glanced at his eldest brother in surprise. Keeran was loving and gentle. He had a temper, it was true, but it usually cooled quickly. The brown eyed prince could feel the waves of anger, distrust, and traces of despair rolling of his eldest brother.

 

“Taj has drawn up a list of simple guidelines and supplies that you will need. The boys will not just share your beds but your lives as well. It is not Taj’s duty to care for the boys because you are unwilling. He is here to guide and help not only you but the new slaves as well.” The king pounded his fist against the arm of his throne. “No more leaving the boys under Taj’s supervision.”

 

Keeran merely crossed his arms in defiance. Kaylon and Kian were just confused. Each prince took the scroll that was handed to them. “You may take your leave.” The king ordered.

 

Kaylon fell in line with Keeran and Kian. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Taj put a gentle hand on the boy’s back and whispered in his ear. The boy nodded and followed them out of the hall. The slave quickly caught up to his master and followed two steps behind.

 

The youngest tugged on Keeran’s arm. “Wait. You must tell us what happened.”

 

“What? You think I can trust the two you of now? Ghods, you reek of sex. Could you not contain yourselves before rutting?” The elder prince charged angrily.

 

“Now wait a minute!” Kaylon growled, wincing at the slave’s hiss of pain. “You know not what you speak of. You are in a temper and taking it out on us.”

 

Kian tugged Keeran into a kiss. The crown prince struggled to pull away, but Kaylon wrapped his arms around the lean body and held on tight. Soon Keeran gave a pain filled moan and kissed the young prince hungrily.

 

Rayne’s heart seized at the passion his master displayed. In a single moment, he was saddened, jealous, turned on, and aching. He realized that it was that passion he wanted for himself. The prince was his master. His!

 

“Be calm.” Kaylon whispered in his brother’s ear as Kian lapped the elder’s lips. With a deep shudder, Keeran pulled back and smiled at Kian and turned to take Kaylon’s mouth in a gentle kiss.

 

“Talk to us, Keer.” Kian implored.

 

“Father did not appreciate that I left Rayne in Taj’s care. I just needed some fucking space to clear my head and to talk to the blacksmith about the boy’s collar. The old man had Tallus summon me and then proceeded to rip into me.” Keeran huffed. “What am I doing? We were happy. Why did father have to go and fuck it up?”

 

“Obviously we are supposed to have our boys in our lives, brother.” Kian stated gently.

 

“Well, where the fuck are the other two?”

 

Kaylon looked at Keeran sheepishly before responding, “In our beds.”

 

The unthinkable happened, Keeran’s proud shoulders slumped. “Come, boy.” He turned away from his brothers.

 

“Keer?” Kaylon called. “Wait.” But Kian held him back. “Why did you do that?”

 

“Give Keer some space, Kay. This is part of father’s lesson to us. He needs to turn to his boy now.” And though he did not want to admit, it caused Kian’s heart to wrench painfully. “Will you and your slave join Sunny and I in the gardens? We need to go over this scroll. I know Sunny would love to see your boy.”

 

Kaylon worried his lip and replied distractedly. “Sure.”

 

Kian snapped his fingers in front of his brother’s nose. “They can hug, but no other touching, understand? Sunny is mine.”

 

The brawny prince shrugged his shoulders helplessly. “Okay.”

 

 

Taj gazed at his master. The king was tight and angry. It was very rare for Kaleb to lose control of his power like that. The slave did not know how much the boy had seen nor how he would explain it to him.

 

Unbidden, Taj knelt at his master’s feet and nuzzled his face against the soft, furry knee. The slave felt the automatic caress to his head. He gently lifted the fabric away from the king’s waist. Without using his hands, Taj took the soft flesh of his master’s cock into his mouth and began to suck.

 

Kaleb hummed and tangled his fingers through Taj’s hair. He slowly fucked his lover’s mouth until he came. Taj cleaned him and kissed the softened flesh. The king pulled the golden eyed slave onto his lap and groped the hardened flesh through the silk of the sarong. Words were unnecessary. Taj took care of his master. The king let himself relax by kissing and touching his mate.

 

 

Rayne quickened his steps as not to lose his master in the winding tunnels under the castle. He could tell that his master was both angry and in the depths of despair.

 

Keeran knew that his slave shadowed his steps without turning. Not since adolescence had he lost his tight grip of control. For the eldest, he had had the most trouble with his gifts. It was Kaylon and Keeran that surrounded him and gave him support and protection through his awkwardness. Why couldn’t his father see that he needed no one but his beloved brothers?

 

“Ah, crown prince.” The blacksmith greeted. “I just put on the finishing touches. Would you like to inspect it?”

 

“No.” Keeran replied shortly. He motioned to Rayne. “Just put it on the boy so that we might be on our way.”

 

The blacksmith shook his head resignedly and approached the boy. He took his time allowing the boy a chance to see what he held. It was the blacksmith’s artistry on display.

 

The collar was a simple wide silver band at first blush. Upon closer inspection, beautiful gold and pearl feathers formed an interlocking chain engraved upon the collar. The blacksmith gave the boy an easy smile as he removed the plain leather collar and place the stunning silver beauty around the slender throat. He then turned and presented the key to the prince.

 

Keeran placed the key in the leather pouch at his waist and turned to depart.

 

“Your highness,” the blacksmith, “it is you that must lock it and imbue it with your element.”

 

Keeran hissed his impatience and turned to the slave. He noticed the throat and neck muscles working to adjust to the new weight of the collar. The prince’s eyes were drawn to the throbbing pulse. Instead of stepping behind the boy, Keeran reached over Rayne’s shoulders, lifting the soft white strands. The lock made a gentle click. The boy gasped at the gentle throb of power at his throat. Bowing to temptation, Keeran drew his thumb across the boy’s lush red lips but caught himself before letting his mouth follow.

 

Rayne sighed as the prince turned abruptly and quickly fell in step with his master.

 

 

Kian smiled at the sight of a sleepy, freshly scrubbed, and naked Sunny in his bed. His inner demon demanded that he mark the boy with his scent and reestablishing his claim.

 

“I did not know what to wear, my master.” Sunny said quietly looking at his hands in his lap.

 

Kian wanted to keep the boy naked and sated with passion. Pushing down the possessive need, he laughed quietly. “As much as I am fond of that yellow robe, I shall find you something different.”

 

The prince pulled a long swath of sapphire blue silk from the drawer. “Sunny.” He commanded easily. The boy gave a nervous snuffle before slipping from the blankets and padding up to his master. Kian drank in the glorious sight of the naked boy. He could tell the youngster was uncomfortable with the scrutiny and began to wrap the fabric around the boy’s narrow hips in a sarong much like Taj wore. The prince frowned at the thought of his father’s slave with Sunny in his arms.

 

Sunny stood still as his master ran a comb through his long, golden pale locks. Kian took every opportunity to caress and nuzzle his boy until Sunny was leaning into his touches. The prince pulled the boy to stand between his knees and kissed him hungrily. Sunny was stiff at first but soon open his mouth under his master’s assault.

 

“Come, baby, I have a surprise for you.” Kian said with a nip to his boy’s ear. The prince took his slave’s hand and led him into the gardens.

 

*~*

 

 

It surprised the youngest prince that Kaylon was already waiting for him. Kaylon paced back and forth, casting brief glances at Mercy who stood still head bowed. The scene reminded Kian of a large cat waiting for the mouse to move so that it could pounce.

 

“Damn, Kay, relax.” Kian muttered.

 

Mercy forgetting himself looked up to see his blonde haired companion. Without waiting for his master’s leave, rushed to hold Sunny in his arms. Kian merely watched patiently, fighting against the instinctual urge to pull Sunny away.

 

Then it happened. Kaylon would swear later that he did not know that Kian had it within him. That was only after things cooled between the brothers.

 

Mercy moaned at the familiar feel of Sunny’s body. His master had warned him to only hug the younger boy. It was all that he and Prince Kian had agreed upon. But the red haired boy’s body did not listen to his mind when he possessed Sunny’s mouth. It felt like home. The past two days had simply been too much for Mercy.

 

Kian howled, the black wave crashing over him. He yanked Sunny behind him, even as the very foundation of the garden began to shake. With a slashing motion of his hand, Mercy’s slender form was wrapped in snakelike vines and lifted into the air. With a voice as ancient as the very earth, Kian bellowed. “He is MINE!!! Insolent boy, touch him again and you will lose the very breath in your lungs.”

 

The middle prince reared in shock. With a roar, he charged his youngest brother. “You have no right!! Free him before I remove your head from your shoulders.” The two brothers crashed to the ground, electrical pulses of power shimmering in the air.

 

“What the hell?” Keeran ran to his brothers. He had been contemplating a walk in the gardens where it was quiet to help him adjust to his slave’s presence. He knew soon he would be in meetings at this father’s side dealing with intricacies of ruling.

 

The crown prince tried to pull his brothers apart. His own power began to sing. Before his eyes, he saw Kian’s ears begin to point and eyes beginning to slant. He could feel the ridges beginning to sprout from Kaylon's forearms. The eldest prince also felt the familiar burn between his shoulder blades.

 

Rayne was trying to free his friend. Mercy had begun to gasp for air.

 

But it was Sunny’s cry of, “PLEASE!!! Master, I beg you!!” That caused the brothers to freeze. Kian’s head snapped at the fear in his boy.

 

Sunny gasped. Kian’s features had shifted. He had prominent pointed ears and his brown eyes formed a deep slant, but it was the elongated pearly fangs that caused the boy’s heart to stop. Sensing that he gone too far, Kian pulled into himself and almost immediately Mercy was gently dropped to the ground.

 

Rayne pulled his two companions into his arms. He rubbed Mercy’s heaving back and gripped Sunny’s hip. He zeroed in on his master who in turn had planted himself between his brothers. The prince received the message from his defiant slave loud and clear. Grasping Kian and Kaylon by the napes of their necks, Keeran pushed them outside the garden walls.

 

“Are you okay?” The white haired boy asked anxiously.

 

Mercy sucked in a deep gulp of air and expelled it loudly. “I am well, shaken but well. What was that?”

 

“I know not.” Rayne replied turning his concern to Sunny.

 

The boy was bone white and trembling, but there was a strange light in his eyes. “Sun?” Mercy implored.

 

“I must go to my master. He needs me now.” The golden haired boy said trance like.

 

 

As soon as Keeran released them, the two brothers charged one another again. “Stop, stop it now or I will call father.” The raven haired prince growled pulling his grappling brothers apart.

 

“Fine,” Kaylon ground out. Kian gave a curt nod of his head and made to return to the garden.

 

“Where the hell are you going?” Keeran snapped.

 

“I’m taking my slave and returning to the Holy Oaks,” came the sharp reply.

 

“No.”

 

“What the fuck do you mean no?” Kian said incredulously.

 

“I agree with the asshole. I’ll take Mercy and go.” Kaylon said threateningly.

 

“I have your bonded word.” Keeran replied seriously. “You go no where until I am seated on the throne.”

 

“That may be sooner than you think,” all three boys turned to see their father in his true glory. The king towered over his sons, smoke curling from his nostrils. Thick red hide had replaced Kaleb’s flesh. Two large ebony horns formed a smooth arc up and away from the king’s skull. Long midnight hair fell over the massive chest. Red eyes snapped with fiery determination.

 

Taj knelt sedately at his master’s feet. He rubbed his face against the black fur that covered powerful legs down to two beautiful golden hooves. The slave did not get to see his mate in this form often but when he did it was spell binding.

 

“All three of you are in mating heat.” Kaleb explained sealing his shocked sons’ fate.

 

*~*

 

 

 

Keeran simply fell to his butt. “What?” His voice hoarse.

 

“I contacted your mother today. I could not understand why I felt the need to be in my true form and losing my temper so quickly.” Kaleb said gently, with a smoky snort.

 

“When I went through my heat, I was in the fire plains and I was the only son. My parents were residing here at the Apex. Nirhanna has five sisters. Three of whom married their true mates. She shed light on all of this volatility.” The king slowly shifted out of his elemental form causing Taj to whimper at the loss. “Be still my love. I will take you from the fire form this eventide.”

 

The king stepped in front of each of his sons. He ran his fingers over Kian’s ears. He grasped Kaylon’s forearms. And lastly, he gently touched Keeran’s back causing the crown prince to hiss angrily. “It is our lust that causes us to lose control. You have done nothing wrong, my son.” He palmed Keeran’s cheek trailing a thumb over the sharp cheekbone. Kaleb pressed a gentle kiss to the crown prince’s lips.

 

“Nirhanna explained that it was most natural for Kian, of earth and fertility to feel it first. And that should have been my warning.” Kaleb looked to his youngest son, whose cheeks reddened. “You have already shared seed with your boy. That is the only reason you would have reacted in the manner in which you did. Kaylon, your drive is not as powerful as of yet, you have only marked your slave with your seed and bear his mark on your skin.

 

“Whether you agree or no, Keeran, you will need to mate with Rayne. This is part of our elemental bonds. Now that your mate has been identified, I will begin negotiations for your wife.” Kaleb knew the next part would fly like a leaden feather. “You will need to return to your kingdoms on the morrow. You will have to mate with your boys before you return to the Apex.” Even as his eldest son began to shake his head, the king held up his hand. “You must, if we are in close proximity to one another, we are liable to tear each other apart to appease our possessive natures. Once mated, your hormones will settle and life will return to normal.”

 

“We do not know what we are supposed to do. There are no texts to guide us.” Kian gave voice to all of their fears.

 

“Trust your hearts and your bodies’ instincts. I have had Tallus give orders to prepare each of you for your journeys. You will leave at daybreak.” The king hesitated but then pushed forward. “I would suggest you allow the boys this last night together. It could be sometime before they see each other again. Upon your return, you will find that allowing them to be together will be bearable.”

 

Kian snarled. He then paled and looked to his father. “You will need to leave as soon as it is light, my son, for I’m afraid you might not make it to Holy Oaks before you are consumed. Remember, you have the youngest and the one that will be the most frightened. You are a good man, Kian, you must hold on to that.” The king kissed each of his sons. “Now go. I will have Taj find the boys a place to rest this eventide. They will be brought to you on the morn.” Kaylon and Kian nodded shell shocked and stumbled out of the garden. Keeran made to follow when his father held him back.

 

“You have a choice my son, either Cloud City or the Apex. It is my suggestion to you that you go to Cloud City. Your mother will be there for you. I am afraid that the mating heat that you are producing would do more harm to our relationship than allow me to be of assistance.” The father pulled his son into his arms. “You make me proud, Keeran; you are not the failure you have allowed yourself to believe.” Kissing his son, the king stood back. “Now go. Be with your brothers. I look forward to your return.”

 

 

Even though he was frightened, Sunny pulled away from Rayne and Mercy and launched himself into his master’s arms. “I am sorry, my master, please forgive.” The boy buried his face into Kian’s neck.

 

Kian felt the possessive need tightening his body. He took his slave’s mouth and moaned. Tearing himself away, he pressed his forehead against his boy’s. “Go with Taj.” He groaned out, his inner demon snarling. Now that the young prince, understood conceptually what was happening, he stamped the need to tear Taj apart by sheer will. “I will have you on the morrow.” Sunny shivered at the dark sentiment lacing his master’s words. His master would have him body and soul on the morrow.

 

The red haired slave put a cautious hand to Kaylon’s muscled bicep. “I am sorry for causing this, my master, I deserve to be punished.” Mercy’s words were followed by an angry hiss from Rayne.

 

Kaylon could feel his body hardening at visions of Mercy being bound, the boy’s bottom as flaming as his hair. He shook his head to clear his mind from the possessive need beginning to pool in his gut. The middle prince could sympathize with Kian. “Fear not, pet, you have done no wrong outside of impertinence. It is easily overlooked by the newness of your slavery. Let Taj guide you this eventide. I will be with you on the morn.” Unable to resist, Kaylon pulled his boy’s body against his own and kissed him deeply. The prince’s brawny hands kneaded the boy’s firm buttocks through his robe. “Be gone.” Kaylon whispered patting Mercy on the ass.

 

Master and slave stood at arm’s length. Yet, Rayne could read the conflicting emotions in his master’s eyes. Keeran ran a thumb over the boy’s lips. “I will see you at first light.” Before departing, the crown prince placed a feather light kiss against the tempting red lips. Even as the boy gasped quietly, Keeran fled.

 

*~*

 

 

Taj cleared his throat. “I have had a room prepared, little angels.” The elder slave’s lips curled into a sexy grin, “Or should I say naughty imps.”

 

The three boys latched onto one another and followed their fellow slave into the castle.

 

 

Keeran sat naked in the middle of his bed alone. He felt wrenched in half. He wanted his brothers, ghods how he wanted them. But his unwilling heart was pulled toward his boy, his future mate. That brief touch felt like lightening. The prince looked up to see his brothers hovering in the archway.

 

“We were unsure if you wanted us this eventide, brother,” Kaylon murmured.

 

“Especially after the way I acted,” Kian continued his head downcast, slender shoulders slumped. The youngest prince was exhausted.

 

The raven haired prince felt his soul settle. Yes, he was to be bonded, but he could still be with his brothers, his wonderful, loving, protective brothers. Keeran simply opened his arms. Kian and Kaylon shed their clothes and settled against their eldest brother’s lean frame. 

 

Tangling his narrow fingers into Kaylon’s locks, Keeran kissed his brother hungrily. Then he turned and nipped Kian’s bottom lip. The younger prince frowned, only to have Keeran kiss his nose. “Bastard,” the brown eyed prince huffed, pressing down on Keeran’s chest and smothering his face with kisses. Kaylon snorted and soon all three princes were laughing, rubbing against one another.

 

Sensing the youngest prince’s tenuous control, Kaylon and Keeran tugged on Kian until he was in the middle. Keeran spooned behind his youngest brother, their bodies fitting together perfectly. Kian tried looking everywhere but into Kaylon’s glittering green eyes. He was so ashamed out how he had lashed out at his gentle, boisterous brother.

 

Kaylon simply stared at Kian until the younger man looked at him. With one large hand, the middle prince cupped his brother’s head and stared into his eyes. With his other hand, he fisted their cocks. Kian tried to twist away from the wide hand stroking him and the delicious feel of the hard flesh next to his own. The movement only caused Keeran’s silky member to settle in the crease of his ass.  Against his will, Kian began to thrust losing himself in Kaylon’s eyes. Finally, Kaylon surrendered his stare and kissed his young brother lovingly and deeply. Kian groaned and each brother bucked and anointed their flesh in their release. Keeran followed leaving his seed against Kian’s back. 

 

“All is well between us.” Keeran stated firmly. “Are we in one accord?”

 

“Agreed,” Kian panted.

 

“As do I,” Kaylon responded. 

 

Once they had cleaned the cooling fluid from their skins. The brothers curled up against each other and slept peacefully, Kian, thanking the ghods, for this respite.

 

 

Impatience and slavery were not good matches. A slave had to be patient taking in his master’s commands and reacting. A slave put aside his own wants and desires for that of his master.

 

But by the ghods, Taj was impatient.

 

He had installed the boys in the small apartment. The elder slave knew he would be bombarded with questions and the young ones delivered.

 

With the promise of not just sex with his master but his master in fire form had Taj salivating. Surprisingly it was Sunny who seemed to understand and through his gentle ways had Taj disentangled from Rayne and Mercy’s rapid fire questions and on his way. Taj could kiss the boy. Not now though, thinking of Kian’s razor sharp fangs, and shuddering, definitely not now.

 

Taj was on a mission. He hummed quietly. He had a chamber to prepare and a master to fuck.

 

 

Rayne had to smile. He and Mercy sat naked shoulder to shoulder with an equally naked Sunny’s head in his lap. This was eerily familiar to their life at the stable before the craziness of slavery had taken a hold of their lives. 

 

Mercy pushed Rayne with his shoulder. “What are you smiling at?”

 

Rayne cupped Sunny’s face. “Who knew that this is where we would end up? We thought we would be elder stable hands, remember?”

 

The red-haired boy laughed and the golden haired boy nuzzled into Rayne’s caress. “Is it just me or do you not feel like playing as well?” Mercy queried.

 

“No,” Sunny replied. “I was so worried about not being able to touch you both anymore, I even questioned my master.” The boy looked up at his two long time companions. “But after what happened, life has more meaning now. I love you both. I just can’t stop thinking about my master. I feel this overwhelming need to be with him.”

 

“I feel it as well.” Mercy said seriously. “I’m afraid to go to sleep. I fear what my dreams will lead my body to do. I don’t want us to get in deeper trouble.”

 

“Then I shall sleep between you. For my bond with the crown prince is not as strong as the ones you have formed with your master.”

 

Sunny rolled his expressive eyes. The white hair boy cocked his questioningly. When the younger boy said nothing, Rayne tugged at his silky locks. “What?”

 

“You have always slept in the middle.” Sunny replied with a snort. Rayne and Mercy looked at each other and simultaneously pounced on the youngest. Soon, Sunny’s bell like laughter peeled out.

 

“Oh!” Sunny giggled, “Enough! Enough already!”

 

“Taj is right.” Mercy grinned. “You are an imp.”

 

The boys snuggled into the bed, Mercy and Sunny curled against Rayne. Each boy lost in thought on what the next day and the future would bring as being soul bonded mates to the royal line.

 

 

Far below the castle, King Kaleb roared. In the specifically designed chamber, the royal shifted into fire form. He lumbered into the adjoining room and growled.

 

The large bed could have easily been mistaken as an alter. The man upon the bed panted, sweating from the heat bellowing from the multiple fire places. His oiled skin shimmered in the fire light.

 

Kaleb was transported back to their first time and realized that this is what his lover had had in mind. Kaleb’s father, King Keershar, had gifted him with Taj when the boy was barely fifteen. Their early days were not as volatile as his future sons would be. No, Prince Kaleb had spent nearly two years with Taj before his mating heat struck. Kaleb had bedded Taj many times, so his boy was no virgin but it would be the first time his master would take him in his elemental form. 

 

The fire monks had prepared Taj for his bonding night. All of the hair below his neck had been removed and he worn no body adornments. Taj’s arms were tied to the marble pillars with gold silk, his legs in red silk. His eyes had been covered with black silk. His body was stretched wide and open for his future mate.

 

King Kaleb snorted releasing billows of steam from his nostrils. Taj lay presented this eventide as he had been then. No body hair or adornments. The only difference was Taj’s body trembled with anticipation not fear and apprehension as it had then.

 

The master got into position between his slave’s thighs. Taj sighed happily at the feel of the king’s fur covered legs. On their first night, when Kaleb had released his boy’s blindfold, Taj’s golden eyes had dilated in abject fear

 

Uncovering his mate’s eyes, the king felt the wash of molten, golden lust. He put his wide palms under Taj’s buttocks and lifted his slave’s body as he sank into the slick, pliant body. Taj shuddered. Once Kaleb was fully seated inside his boy’s body, he used sharp black nails to sever the ties holding the slave’s trembling limbs.

 

One the bonding night, Taj had howled when the bonding mark formed branding him as his master’s mate as his lover bottomed out inside his body. He keened as King Kaleb licked the mark on his chest, smoke billowing around them. When his master took him in fire form, the brand rose in stark relief against his skin and burned with the very element that his mate wielded.

 

Kaleb set back on his massive haunches, causing Taj to wrap his arms and legs about his mate. Kneading the firm flesh of his mate’s ass, the king began to the gently thrust. His cock in fire form was proportioned with the rest of his massive body. If he fucked Taj like he did in his normal form he would have torn the boy apart. Soon he let his love dominate. That was part of the mating allowing the submissive to dominate and take his pleasure from his master’s body that impaled him. Taj arched almost into a bow over the bed clamping down on the flesh that speared into his body and spraying white seed against thick red hide. Kaleb simply let go and anointed his boy’s insides with his release. He gently lifted Taj off of his body and laid him on the sheets. Forcing his body out of fire form, Kaleb curled around his spent slave and gave into the dark.

 

*~*

 

 

Sunny felt a gentle touch to his shoulder, believing that it was Rayne; he shrugged it off and snuggled under the covers. The touch became more insistent. “Come, little one.” Taj whispered.

 

Tropical blue pools snapped open. The boy was surprised that it was not yet dawn. Reading his confusion, Taj knelt beside the bed. “I must get you prepared for your journey to the Holy Oaks. It is imperative for Prince Kian is feeling the strain to mate. If the tarry is too long, he could hurt you without meaning to. So, up.”

 

Feeling uncomfortable in his own skin and an unnatural awareness of his future mate, the golden haired youth followed the limping slave. “Taj, are you well?” He quickened his step to touch the elder slave and was shocked when Taj drew his shoulder away.

 

“Better not, beautiful. I’m here to get you bathed to remove the smell of your companions from your body. I do not wish to add my own scent. I above all others seem to set Prince Kian into a black rage.” Sunny’s lower lip trembled. “Aw, fear not, little one, you are about to be taken and loved in a way not many in the five kingdoms will ever know. The mating heat can be overwhelming but you will survive, as I did.”

 

Standing under the warm, sluicing water, the slave lathered his slender body with soap that smelled of spicy herbs. Sunny could almost taste Kian, feel his body sliding against his own. Trailing narrow fingers against his tight, tiny nipples, Sunny went to grasp his cock thinking of Kian.

 

“No!” Taj gasped. “You cannot release your seed without your master’s permission. It will be very soon, don’t be afraid.”

 

Sunny watched as Taj limped around the bathing chambers, setting the things the new slave would need for his preparations onto a shelf. Rubbing a light oil into his skin, the boy queried, “Sir?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Why do you limp so?” Sunny was surprised to see a pale blush heat ton the elder slave’s cheeks.

 

“I, ah, had a rough work out. It is just some stretched muscles. I will be well, do not worry.” Taj stated gruffly.

 

The boy nodded. His attire was simple. His leather collar, a white silk sarong, and simple leather sandals, he bound his long, blonde locks with a leather band. Sunny shivered in the cool morning air exiting the steaming bath. The boy felt strange, more exposed than he had in his life, which unnerved him. He had spent the most of his life naked as the day he was born.

 

Stepping out into the palace courtyard, Sunny felt Kian. Gazing from under lowered lashes, his blue green eyes sought out his master and stood dumbstruck.

 

Kian wore a long, leaf green, embroidered tunic. His long, lean legs were incased in brown leather pants, tucked into soft brown leather boots. He once again bore the golden laurel circlet upon his closely cropped head. He stood holding the reins of a large, sorrel stallion. But his features had Sunny captivated.

 

The prince had fully morphed into his earthen form. His eyes were deeply slanted molten brown pools. His ears held delicate elven points. He growled at the sight of his slender slave, flashing sharp fangs. “Come, we must go now.” Mounting the stallion, the prince held out a hand and pulled the boy onto his lap, reaching around to grasp the reins and pulling Sunny closer.

 

The slave shuddered as Kian dipped his head and inhaled his boy’s scent. The prince trailed a kiss against the slender throat, grazing the trembling flesh with his fangs. Kian moaned at the heady taste of boy and leather. Jerking back on the reins causing the mount to rear, the prince dug his heels and they shot forward at a gallop, quickly leaving the palace and the surrounding villages behind.

 

Kian’s oversensitive senses were driving him to distraction. He wanted to do nothing more than get Sunny flat on his back and take him. He felt remorse that his boy would lose his virginity under the onslaught of his master’s heat. He controlled Cinna easily with one hand and tortured himself by trailing other hand across the naked expanse of Sunny’s chest. His boy squirmed in has lap feeling the large erection pressed against his bottom.

 

They crossed the meadowlands towards a deep, dense forest. Kian, almost gasping with every breath, pulled Cinna to a halt at the base of a very large, very ancient oak tree. Three hooded men stood with their heads bowed. Turning the boy in his arms, Kian took Sunny’s mouth in a desperate kiss. 

 

Wrenching way, Kian slid from his mount and lifted Sunny down. Turning to the high priest, the prince panted, “Have him prepared and taken to my private garden. Have him there before the sun sets on this day.” With that, Kian took the steps that spiraled up the golden tree two at a time.

 

 

Sunny lay against the soft fur surrounded by the heady smell of growing things. His mind went over the preparations he underwent to distract himself from his nerves. 

 

First, the monks instructed him to bathe in the cool waters of a secluded stream. Sunny washed his body thoroughly inside and out following the high priests commands. They left soap and a razor on the banks for the boy to remove all of his body hair. Sunny squirmed even now at how sensitive his bare groin felt. Next he was given a soft robe of leafy green and followed the monks deeper into the forest. Upon entering the lush garden, the boy’s robe was removed and bade to lie against the fur mat in a clearing surrounded by a rainbow of rose bushes. Soft leather cuffs were placed on the slave’s wrists and ankles and long loose golden chains were staked to the earth. Leaving Sunny’s hair unbound and loose around his head, the high priest then placed a blindfold of green silk over nervous tropical eyes.

 

It was all Kian could do to keep from pouncing on his boy and rutting deep. The earthen form prince stared at the vision splayed out before him. Gritting his teeth to take this slow, Kian knelt between Sunny’s trembling legs.

 

“I love you, baby.” Kian said hoarsely watching Sunny’s body jerk and tighten in surprise. “I am going to talk you through this so that I will not overwhelm you or frighten you. Do you understand?” The blindfolded form nodded ever so slightly. As was tradition, the monks told the boy little of what to expect.

 

“First, I’m going to touch you and scent you.” Kian pressed gentle kisses across the boy’s body, alternating rubbing, touching, and inhaling his slave’s scent. “Now I’m going to taste you.” Sunny whimpered against the forceful kiss feeling the needlelike points of Kian’s fangs. The boy arched his back when he felt the prince’s mouth against his nipple. “I am going to have these pierced.” Sunny strained against the moist heat against his body. Kian was careful not to touch the boy’s erection. “Sunny, listen to me carefully as a part of the mating ritual there is very little I can do to stretch your body to prepare you.” The boy keened in agitation. “I know, baby, I know. It will hurt but not for very long. You will be mine until the day you no longer draw a breath.” With that, Kian lifted Sunny placing his hands under the boy’s buttocks and spreading him open allowing the prince to view the tiny opening for the first time with possessiveness. Kian dipped down and ran his tongue over the sensitive flesh, feeling it twitch. Ever so slowly, much to Kian’s impatience, the opening slowly opened as Sunny tossed to and for clutching at his chains.

 

Feeling a sudden tenseness in his slave’s limb, Kian quickly gripped the base of the straining erection. Sunny gave a tortured, “No!” But the prince did not stop his ministrations. 

 

Finally, Kian could wait no longer; he positioned himself at Sunny’s opening and slid the blindfold away. “By the power of earth that runs through my veins, I claim thee, Sunny, as my soul, my mate, my love.” Kian lowered himself on the boy’s body, sinking his fangs into Sunny’s juncture of neck and shoulder even as he pushed himself into the virgin body.

 

Sunny fought to breathe through the onslaught of pain and sensation.  He felt fire at his throat, a blade in his ass, and the smell of roses in his nose. He gave a harsh cry as his body unwillingly opened and allowed Kian to fully enter his body until their hips rested against each other.

 

Pulling away, Kian looked down into the pain filled eyes. “Ghods, I love you.” His inner demon roared at the mark formed in the place of the bite. It was a stylized laurel leaf and fully bloomed rose branded into the flesh of his mate. The prince felt the boy’s body and began to thrust gently. 

 

The slave licked his dry lips. It was beginning to feel good, his hips rose to meet Kian’s thrusts. He arched his back when he felt Kian graze a fang over his new mark. When the prince hit the spot deep in the boy’s body, Sunny gave a lusty scream and spilled over his body and his lover’s without being touched. Kian growled at the vice like grip on his cock and began to thrust harder. He marked his mate in the most intimated of ways, spilling his seed deep into passion wracked body.

 

Kian pulled out of Sunny’s body gently and lapped the seed splattered across his mate’s skin. It was like ambrosia. Once cleaned, he lay beside Sunny, holding him close as the boy curled against his chest.

 

“Talk to me, baby,” the hoarseness of Kian’s voice broke the quiet interlude.

 

Sunny simply pulled Kian’s mouth to his and kissed him sweetly. “I love you, my master.”

 

“As I you,” Kian pulled the boy on top of him and flipped the fur over their bodies. The lay entwined by limb and by chain. Neither drifted off but just held each other in the twilight, lost in the newfound connection to each other.

 

 

Mercy was led to the banks of the ocean by Kaylon. The middle prince stood Mercy in the sand and stepped back ankle deep into the water.

 

“There are many things I need to explain to you, pet, and I will but at this moment I need you to put aside all that you have heard and look at me.” At Mercy’s puzzled nod, the brawny prince whipped off his shirt and kilton.

 

Violet eyes raked over his master’s body. Kaylon was naked for a supple, skin like loin cloth and pouch. The water seemed to playfully nip at the prince’s ankles. Then he began to shift.

 

“It is a shame that you must see me this way before the bonding, but there is no choice, for I am the water prince.” Kaylon stood with his legs shoulder width apart and arms spread wide. Fin like ridges rippled out from thick forearms and calves. The prince’s legs began to shimmer with green scales. Looking down, Mercy noted that the broad feet had webbed toes. Kaylon’s facial features did not change, but when he turned his neck to the side, the red haired slave saw the rippling of gills at his master’s throat.

 

“You are a merman.” Mercy whispered in awe.

 

“You surprise me pet, most land dwellers fear merfolk. I always thought my mate would come from the ocean.

 

“You are beautiful, my master.”

 

Kaylon sighed in relief. “Then this shall be easier than I thought.” He slipped a tiny pebble from his pouch. “I need you to swallow this, pet.”

 

It was then that Mercy showed a flicker of unease, “Master?”

 

“You are a land dweller, pet, yet I must deliver you to Oceana. This is how I must do it.” Kaylon explained patiently. He placed the pebble against Mercy’s lips who opened his mouth. He then reached out as Mercy fainted away. “I am truly sorry, my love.” Calling upon his own power, he drew a finger down Mercy’s slender throat. That combined with the aqua sedative, caused temporary gills to form. The prince quickly stripped the boy of his robe leaving it on the beach. Holding the boy to him, Kaylon dove into the ocean. Once his emerald green tail emerged, the water prince cuddled his flaming haired love to his chest and began the long swim to his home.

 

 

Keeran hugged his black robe to his body. He stood a top the Apex’s tallest tower. He was conflicted. As much as he missed his mother, he hated returning to Cloud City. It had brought back many a bad memory. He turned to see the white haired boy standing at his side.

 

Rayne had been dressed to Keeran’s specifications. A simple royal blue sarong rested against the boys narrow hips. His feet were bare. His silver white hair had been pulled back revealing the beautiful silver collar.

 

Keeran filled his lungs with air. He faced the boy and slowly dropped the robe. The prince was dressed much like his slave, in a simple black silk sarong. His large raven feather wings stretched out passed his shoulders. Ghods he had forgotten how good it felt to simply stretch his wings. Raven hair whipped around the frowning face, held out of Keeran’s eyes by his silver circlet.

 

The boy knew he could offer no words of comfort for his stubborn master. Words would not be taken in the manner in which they would be offered.

 

The wings fluttered in agitation and captivated the slave. They were beautiful. Silky soft midnight black feathers cover the broad bones that had erupted from the prince of air’s back.

 

Silent communication of agitation and quiet support went back and forth from slate gray eyes to silver blue. Keeran finally opened his arms to his slave. Rayne pressed against his master wrapping his slender arms around the man’s neck careful not to touch the feathers, though his fingers itched to caress their silky softness.

 

Keeran held Rayne close feeling the boy burrow against his neck. He spread his wings, feeling them to begin beat and gently raising them from the tower’s platform. The boy gasped and held onto his master tighter. Soon the powerful wings were beating in graceful strokes allowing Keeran to soar to Cloud City.

 

*~*

 

 

Something was not right. Mercy felt his master’s arms about his body, but it was strange. Dreamlike. Dreams!!! Violet eyes snapped open and the boy began to struggle. He was underwater. He was going to drown. He opened his mouth to scream for his master only to have it fill with saltwater.

 

Kaylon slowed and lifted Mercy where they could meet eye to eye. The sedative had worn off but his boy still had his gills. He would have to hurry to get to the palace proper before they faded completely.

 

“Be still, pet.” The water prince said gently. “You are well and will soon be out of the water.” But panic had taken hold, Mercy began to thrash. Kaylon simply pressed his lips against the boy’s. Mercy struggled, glaring at his master, and then began to whimper allowing the prince to slip his tongue into his boy’s warm mouth.

 

Mercy could not withstand the sensual slide of his master’s mouth. His eyes shuttered close. The prince kept his mouth on his boy, but his eyes peeled for the rippling glow of Oceana’s towers. He swam quickly to his open courtyard and pulled them both out of the water. Kaylon sat on the marble edge, cradling Mercy to his chest.

 

The boy’s slender chest heaved, pushing his red hair off of his forehead. He watched as his master’s beautiful shimmering green tail separated into scaled legs. Kaylon stood and pulled the slave against his chest. Pressing his lips to Mercy’s ear, he whispered “Welcome to my home.”

 

Looking around owlishly, Mercy was stunned. The courtyard was made of sea foam green marble. Water was barred from flooding in by thick, glass domes. Unconscious of his nudity, the boy pulled away from his master and walked up to the dome. Placing his palm against the curiously warm glass, the slave pressed his nose to the glass only to snap back at the smiling sea creature looking at him from the opposite side.

 

“Beesa!! Away with you,” Kaylon laughed, with a shooing motion. The dolphin did a playful summersault, flapping a fin at the prince and swam away. Kaylon viewed his boy’s reflection. Mercy’s fiery head just topped his master’s wide shoulders.

 

Kaylon turned the boy to face him, and then lifted him up into the air. “We have much to do, pet.” He let his slave slide down his brawny chest. Mercy carded his fingers through thick brown locks and gave his master a questioning look. “Yes, pet?”

 

“May I kiss you, master?” Mercy whispered his breathing back to normal. Kaylon groaned and took the boy’s mouth passionately. The slave wrapped slender arms around his water prince, feeling his master’s straining erection.

 

The prince hitched his boy closer, causing Mercy to wrap his legs around the narrow waist. Kaylon hissed at the contact and quickened his steps.

 

“My lord, you have returned.” A tall, gaunt merman intoned.

 

“Not now.” Kaylon growled. Mercy was nipping into the sensitive flesh around his gills. Leaving the merman standing in shock, the prince hurried to his private chambers.

 

Kaylon tumbled his slave on to a large circular bed with watery blue silk sheets. The boy’s red hair and milky skin stood out in stark relief. But it was the violet eyes that the lord of the water world felt like drowning in. He nipped at the boy’s skin, causing Mercy to sigh and arch in pleasure.

 

“I don’t understand you,” Kaylon murmured spreading Mercy’s legs. He nipped his way down the sensitive skin of his boy’s inner thighs. Mercy only moaned and opened his legs wider. Kaylon could smell the arousal pouring off the boy. “Why? Ghods, why do you even want to be with me?”

 

“You are my master,” Mercy replied tugging on Kaylon’s brown locks. “And I have dreamt of you and the sea all of my life.”

 

The prince lunged over the boy kissing him deeply. “This is not our bonding, but ghods I have to be inside you, I cannot wait any longer.” Kaylon thoroughly prepared Mercy’s body knowing that the young one had never had a lover. “I have dreamt of you as well, always your eyes.” Feeling the opening give to the intrusion of Kaylon’s fingers, the merman positioned himself and began the slow glide inside.

 

The boy’s expressive violet eyes squeezed shut against the pain. “Breath, pet,” Kaylon said against the tightly pressed lips. Mercy let go of a gust of breath allowing his master to sink even deeper. His body responded opening under the onslaught. “Ghods, I can wait no longer.” The prince slowly increased his thrusts until their flesh slapped together. Kaylon gripped his slave’s straining erection and stroked him roughly. Mercy bit into his lip. 

 

Kaylon could not understand. His boy should have reached his climax. Looking down at the sweat soaked form; he saw the trickle of blood trailing down Mercy’s chin. He slowly lapped the blood, tasting the raw vintage that was soon to be his mate. “Cum, pet, cum for me,” Kaylon bit the boy’s delicate ear. Mercy arched his hips forward, spilling over the meaty hand that held him. Kaylon quickly followed, for the prince it was both too soon and not soon enough.

 

Recovering his breath, the prince looked down at the boy in his arms. Mercy’s sweet mouth was bowed into a smile. Trailing a thumb over his boy’s cheekbone, Kaylon queried, “Why? I know not how this came to be. I have much to explain.”

 

Violet eyes opened and met startling green. “It will be okay, my master. I have always been destined to be your mate. We just did not understand, for it has always been in our dreams.” Mercy trailed his toes over one silky, scaly leg, “If it pleases my master?”

 

Drinking from his boy’s lush mouth, Kaylon muttered distractedly, “Yes?”

 

“I hope we mate soon. That was lovely.”

 

Kaylon huffed out a laugh at the boy’s blissed out tone. Kissing the up turned nose, the water prince replied, “Very lovely indeed.”

 

*~*

 

 

Keeran shifted his burden to ease the strain in his arms. Rayne had been lulled to sleep by the rocking motions of flight. The prince barred his teeth when two warrior guards flanked his approach. /Mother?/

 

/My son, you are near?/

 

/Aye, I shall see you soon./

 

Keeran landed lightly in the open atrium leading into Cloud City’s throne room. He sneered at the figure lounging in the throne, “Uncle.”

 

The tall man stood and stretched blindingly white wings. “I see that the pitiful shadow has deemed to grace us with his presence.” 

 

“I have nothing to say to you, Raneer.” The crown prince ground out at the familiar slight.

 

“That is Uncle Raneer to you, you black spawn.”

 

“Enough!!” Both men turned.

 

Queen Nirhanna gracefully made her way up the dais and settled herself into the throne previously occupied by her brother. The queen gave a pointed look to Raneer, who sighed in disgust and exited the chamber.

 

/Welcome home, my beloved son./

 

Keeran let his mother’s love wash over him. His mother was simply exquisite. Nirhanna was a tall woman with broad pearly white wings. Her long white hair twisted in an intricate pattern in which her crown rested. On this day she wore a sparkling silver gown.

 

Rayne slowly awoke, noticing that his master no longer flew. The boy yawned and cuddled closer to the broad warm chest that held him. He could hear faint bells ringing.

 

/You must introduce me to your future mate, Keeran./ The queen said reproachfully, cocking her head to the side.

 

The prince groaned inwardly. His mother knew him well. Running a hand up the boy’s slender back, Keeran lifted Rayne’s head like a parent would a child. The boy blinked owlishly, such innocence in the silver blue depths. “Rayne, bow to my mother, Queen Nirhanna of the five kingdoms.” Keeran placed the boy gently on his feet. The boy executed a graceful kneel beside his master.

 

“Stand child.” The queen said kindly. “It is because of you and your companions that I will finally be able to have grandchildren. Look not to me as a queen, but a grateful woman who wants to be your friend. Rise and look at me.”

 

Rayne stood first looking up at his master fearfully. At Keeran’s almost imperceptible nod, the boy faced the regal figure sitting upon the throne.

 

The queen’s eyes narrowed in shock. /Could it be?/ she questioned her son.

 

/What mother? I know not what you ask./ Keeran’s features settled into a frown.

 

Not understanding the silent communication flowing between mother and son, Rayne became nervous. Had he failed already?

 

“Look upon his back, son, and tell me what you see.” Nirhanna commanded, speaking for the young slave’s benefit.

 

Frown deepening and not understanding where his mother was going, Keeran gently pushed Rayne’s shoulders forward causing the boy to lean forward at the hips. Slate gray eyes traveled over the silky expanse of the boy’s back. Peering closer, the prince noticed two barely noticeable shadows near the shoulder bones. Rearing back, Keeran looked to his mother in surprise.

 

/Yes, my son, his distinct features give him away. You know not, choosing to live at the Apex with your father./ The queen’s mind murmured against her son’s. /We must not frighten the boy. Once you have him settled in your chambers, come to me./

 

/Yes, mother./

 

The queen held her hand out to the trembling slave near her son. Receiving a gentle nudge from his master, Rayne stumbled forward to kneel at the queen’s feet. Nirhanna trailed her fingers through the white locks and felt the tremor wrack the boy’s body. “Welcome to Cloud City, young one, welcome home.”

 

Rayne was confused. His master had installed him into the vast chamber. The prince had muttered something about staying put and his mother and then disappeared. The boy shrugged his shoulders. He understood little about his new master and it seemed understanding was not to be had on this day.

 

Wandering about the ornate rooms, the boy thought how cold it seemed. Everything was white, silver, or shimmering opal. The surfaces were cold marble and metal. Surely his master had not lived his boyhood here. Even in the stable where Rayne had grown up there had been warmth and laughter.

 

The boy stood and gazed out the window. He was mesmerized at the men and women soaring about the many spires and towers that made up the kingdom in the clouds. He noticed one woman held a child in sling about her shoulders as she flew gracefully on her way.

 

Rayne grinned at the thought of the elegant queen carrying his master or his brothers in such manner. It made the cold prince seem more normal and approachable in the slave’s mind.

 

As he sat on the window seat, Rayne noticed another thing. All of the wings were white or golden cream. No where could the young slave see wings as dark as night as his master’s. Chewing on his lip, Rayne tried to imagine being so different in a world of shimmering white.

 

Entering his mother’s private chamber, Keeran sighed at her automatic frown. Closing his eyes, he forced his wings to appear yet again trying not to shrug his shoulders at the burn eruption caused.

 

/Still fighting it, I see./ Nirhanna gave his son a look of rebuke.

 

/There are not many angelynes who walk on the lands, mother. It is simply easier to do without while at the Apex./ Keeran sighed and sat across from his mother, uncomfortable and making adjustments for his massive wings.

 

/Not many, but some do I fear./ The queen handed her son a goblet of wine. /Your boy is at least part angelyne. And he knows not./

 

/Just because he has wing marks, does not mean that they will erupt. He has past the point of adolescence./ Keeran argued. /Why would his stable not know of his heritage?/

 

/Why is just that, my son, why? Who knows? His mother could have been an earthbound who mated with an angelyne or other way around and simply gave the child away. Younglings of matings such as these are rare. You know that this is not common./ Nirhanna crossed her hands in her lap.

 

/Not common nor accepted./ Keeran muttered.

 

/My marriage to your father gave me three beautiful sons. I love all three of you, whether or not those of Cloud City wish to agree. With you being an angelyne first born, my place was here./ The mother watched her son. /Life has not been exactly kind to neither you nor Kaylon and yet you each reacted so differently. There is not a day that goes by that I do not thank the ghods for Kian./

 

Nirhanna sighed as her eldest once again turned into himself, an automatic defense mechanism. The realm of the air was not the kindest to those who are different. It had hurt her son deeply causing him to flee to the arms of his father and turn to his brothers for comfort, comfort that he would not take from his mother, seeing the enemy in her very features.

 

/Rayne is young yet. His eruption could still be upon him. Whether or not he becomes fully angelyne or not, he is still your mate and he did not ask for the life that he is going to be expected to lead. In his mind, he is just a simple slave. You must be open and honest with him, Keeran, bare yourself to him so that he might help you heal./ Nirhanna touched her eldest son’s face and held it. /I love you, my son. Always./

 

/As I you, mother./ Keeran turned into her hand and kissed her palm. /Will you help me, mother?/

 

/Of course. Now go to your boy. Your mating heat has not yet reached its zenith. Get to know your future mate. Take him to your bed. Find comfort in his arms while you are here./

 

Keeran knelt at his mother’s feet and rested his head in her lap. He refrained from shuddering when she caressed his wings. He hugged her legs and then stood. He placed a kiss on her cheek and departed her chambers.

 

The prince trudged to his quarters resolutely ignoring the sneers and the stares at his wings. He could remember vividly the day his wings had erupted the very first time. As a boy, he had always been teased about his midnight hair. But his wings appearing had been simply degrading.

 

He had been wrestling with his cousins while his mother and aunt and uncle had been visiting. Keeran remember the excruciating burn as he cried out for his mother. Uncle Raneer had just laughed at him calling him a baby. When the wings finally appeared and stretched to their full breadth, there had been a momentary hush. Even his mother’s eyes had widened in shock. Then came the laughter, the name calling, Keeran had ran away, stumbling at the awkward weight on his back.

 

The prince entered his chambers in a daze, curling up into a ball on his bed as the memories kept pounding. 

 

Keeran had refused to even see his mother. He locked himself in his room, fighting against the wings, sheering the hair from his head, and refusing to eat. It had been his been his uncle who finally barged in. Raneer had carried him, fighting and screaming, into the main receiving chamber. He remembered being dropped onto the floor. There were whispers and murmurs alerting the frightened boy that there was a crowd converged. Then came a laugh and soon the room thundered with thousands of laughing angelynes. Keeran had curled into a tight ball, hiding his bald head into his arms.

 

Rayne followed the sounds of quiet keening through the chamber. There in the bed, his master was silently rocking back and forth in a ball. Giving no other thought, the boy joined the man and pulled him to his chest, encouraging his master to relax his trembling limbs. Rayne held Keeran tightly, humming quietly, feeling tears trickle from his own eyes at his master’s pain.

 

The prince latched onto the comforting body. He remembered the terrible roar that had echoed through out Cloud City. He had felt himself being lifted up in warm, strong arms. Staring up into his father’s loving red gaze, Keeran had burrowed into the safety that those arms had provided. He remembered little after except waking in bed sandwiched between Kaylon and Kian.

 

The slave felt the tension in the prince’s body drain away. Looking down at the man his arms, the boy could tell that rest was not yet peaceful. Mindful of the wings, Rayne undressed himself and his master. The boy settled himself with his back to his master’s front, feeling the strong arms entwine about him and pull him close. Gently rubbing the arms that held him, the slave fell into a light doze.

 

Keeran awoke to a curious, growling sound. Turning to the weight in his arms, he met a sheepish silver blue stare. “I’m sorry, my master, it has been long since..”

 

The prince placed a finger against the boy’s lips. “I shall get us something to eat.” Keeran sat up, loath to displace the warm body against his own. Rayne watched as his master stood, wings shivering then rippling, and then disappearing leaving the broad back empty except two intricate marks near the shoulder blades. Easily wrapping the silk around his waist, Keeran left without another word.

 

The slave was debating whether to stay or dress when his master returned with a tray and sat beside him. Rayne sat very still, uncertain of his master’s mood.

 

Keeran lifted a grape and held it to his boy’s mouth. With his mother’s words echoing in his ears, the prince forced himself to interact with his slave and future mate. Seeing the boy’s eyes widen in surprise, Keeran knew he had a journey ahead. His body began to harden at the sight of red lips and slender throat as the boy chewed the food he was offered.

 

“There is much that lay between us, Rayne. I know I have not been at my best since you have come into my life.” Keeran cleared away the remains of his lunch. “I confess I know not what to do.” He opened his arms. He could see the boy hesitate and then shakily press himself into his master’s embrace. Keeran trailed his lips against the boy’s temple. “I will not take you by force, little one, but I will have to take you with our bond beginning to form. I suggest that we take this as slowly as the bonding will allow.” Pressing a kiss below the boy’s collar, “What say you?”

 

Rayne simply nodded, pressing himself even closer to his master’s warmth. He had been raised to simply follow his instincts when it came to the pleasures of the body. Tipping his head to the side, he offered more access to his master’s lips.

 

“You like this?” Keeran said quietly, gently biting into the sensitive skin. The boy shuddered and his young body opened even more, resting his weight in his master’s strong arms and allowing his thighs to fall open. It was not an invitation the prince could resist. He gently messaged the boy’s sack, feeling the weights within. Rayne squirmed and twitched his hips. Not wanting to test the tenuous connection by teasing his boy, Keeran held the slave’s beautiful cock for the first time. It was long and moderately thick with a beautiful flared head that was starting to leak. Drawing his thumb across the moisture, Keeran put it to his mouth and tasted his boy for the first time causing Rayne to moan.

 

Keeran pulled back to remove his sarong. He wanted to feel skin rubbing against skin. He tugged Rayne back into his arms, hissing at the contact of his groin against his boy’s back. The prince once again cupped the boy’s flesh. “Show me, Rayne; take your pleasure from me.” He whispered, watching the writhing body over the boy’s shoulders.   Slender hips began to buck, forcing the hard flesh into his master’s firm grip. Keeran wrapped an arm around Rayne’s waist and settled back giving the boy more room to thrust. “That’s it,” he licked the boy’s skin. “Cum, cum in my hand. Give it up, Rayne.” The boy thrust harder at his master’s words until he arched back and released. Keeran came at the sight of the straining body, anointing the boy’s back with his seed. Cuddling the boy against him, Keeran kissed slave for the first time, exploring the warm, moist depths fully. With the silver blue gaze locked up him, the prince raised his fingers and removed the traces of the boy’s release from his hand, groaning at the taste. He could feel the mating pull in the very core of his being. This boy was his and his alone.

*~*

 

 

Mercy collapsed on Kaylon’s sweaty chest feeling his master’s flesh slip from his body. He whimpered at the loss. The brawny prince turned them on their sides and kissed his boy’s panting mouth. “Ghods, pet, you are insatiable.” Mercy offered his master a cheeky grin that caused Kaylon to laugh. The merman heard water splashing in his courtyard. Tweaking the boy’s nipple, Kaylon kissed his boy again. “Rest, I shall return in moments.” Shrugging a simple blue robe over his wide shoulders, the prince left his chamber.

 

The tall gaunt merman stood below the prince’s throne. As Kaylon sat he nodded to the blue haired priest. “Is everything well, Paltar?”

 

“Yes, my lord, the monks and I wish to know when you shall hold the bonding ritual?” Paltar’s rich voice rippled.

 

Kaylon winced. His senses had been filled with his slave. He had forgotten that his father had sent messengers about the impending bondings. “I, well…I need time to prepare Mercy.”

 

“No, my lord, it is against tradition.”

 

“But it will frighten the boy. He is a land dweller. How will he understand that he will be completely submerged during the duration of both preparation and the bonding?” Kaylon could still feel the fright in the boy’s body as he had thrashed, thinking that he would drown deep in the waters of the ocean.

 

“It matters not.” Paltar replied. “It is tradition whether your mate had been of the ocean or not.”

 

“Then I need more time.” Kaylon stated firmly.

 

“Again, no my lord, your mating heat will make that impossible. Soon it will be impossible for you to even hold this form. Allow the monks and I to do our jobs.”

 

“Has there ever been a land dweller to mate with water royal line?” Kaylon looked to monk and answered for himself. “No of course not,” the prince sighed gustily. “Please, do not frighten him unnecessarily.”

 

“He is to be your mate and with it everything it entails, Prince Kaylon.” The merman intoned. “Trust that he will survive, for if he is not your true mate, then he shall not.”

 

Mercy stretched languorously against the sheets. He felt mildly hungry. Not knowing what to do, he sat up allowing the fabric to pool at his waist. He was more surprised then frighten when two large mermen entered his master’s chamber.

 

“I am Paltar, young sir, and this is Melnoch. We are here to prepare you for your bonding.” The blue haired motioned for Mercy to stand and handed him a robe of red.

“If it pleases, sir,” Mercy said quietly. His body trembled slightly. He knew that he was to bond to his master but the time came more quickly than he realized.

 

“Yes?” The orange scaled Melnoch questioned.

 

“I have not eaten as of late, sirs; I wish not to embarrass my master.”

 

The two mermen nodded. “Worry not, young one, you will be well taken care of.”

 

Mercy went through the motions of eating and preparing his body to the monks’ specifications. His mind, however, was busy remembering his dreams.

 

Even as a small child, he loved the water. He loved to swim and play at bath time, more often than not having to be encouraged strongly to cease his activities. Sunny was always his partner in mischief, Rayne preferred being dry and soaking in the sun. But he would dream of the far off kingdom of Oceana.

 

He would hear mutterings of mermen uprisings. Tales of monstrous sea creatures were told as scary stories around campfires or late at night past final bed check. Mercy was never frightened often on edge and wanting to know more. 

 

The red haired boy would dream of a kingdom of gold and pearl. But he would awake with his heart pounding at visions of mesmerizing green eyes and being held deep in the ocean depths. In his mind he was captured by a brown haired warrior with beautiful emerald green tail. Now he knew that he had dreamed of Kaylon always.

 

Mercy followed Paltar and Melnoch back to sea foam green courtyard. His mouth watered. Kaylon sat at the edge of the ocean portal, his beautiful tail already unfurled. Then his eyes were covered in a blue silk blindfold.

 

“You came too soon, my lord.” Paltar said in reprovingly. The two monks placed a cuff of pearl around Mercy’s right ankle.

 

Kaylon merely shrugged taking in the sight of his boy. Mercy’s hair had been drawn back. His leather collar had been replaced with one of pearl to match the cuff now around his ankle. His body hair had been removed and the creamy skin glistened in the watery blue light of the ocean. The monks attached the chain of the cuff to Kaylon’s wrist.

 

Paltar held a larger pebble to the boy’s mouth. Kaylon surged forward as he watched Mercy recoil in fear. “Mercy!”

 

Melnoch glared at his prince as Paltar whispered to the boy. Mercy nodded and accepted the pebble, swallowing it quickly. Instead of fainting, the slave gasped in pain. He reached for his throat but Paltar held his hands away. Kaylon growled and thrashed in the pool. Soon Mercy relaxed and was led to Kaylon. 

 

The prince pulled his boy against his chest, who curled tightly to his master. Kaylon glared at the monks.

 

Paltar remained serene. “You will know what to do, my lord.”

 

With a final hiss, Kaylon dove beneath the depths.

 

“Can you hear me, pet?” Kaylon said.

 

His master sounded strange, but that was the least of slave’s worries. He was trying to hold his breath.

 

“Breathe, Mercy, you have gills now.” Kaylon whispered against the boy holding him close. Mercy continued to struggle, slowly losing the fight. He gasped his mouth filling with water. Kaylon removed the blindfold. Terrified, violet eyes sought his master’s calm green. Following the reassuring nod, Mercy took a deep breath. And felt nothing, just normal breathing.

 

“Are you calm, pet?” Kaylon watched his boy with concern. Mercy looked over his master’s shoulder and then squirmed to turn in the arms that held him. This was his dream coming to a frightening reality. Turning back to his master, Mercy gave a tentative nod. “You can speak, pet.”

 

“My master?” the boy responded hesitantly. “I know not your dreams, but this is mine.”

 

Kaylon kissed his boy easily. “This is how I must bond to you, pet. Be not afraid, tell me if you feel frightened.” He turned the boy in his arms so the boy spooned under him. “This will be different from when I have had your body. I can give you little preparation, but being in the water will help.” Holding Mercy loosely, Kaylon took his hand that cuffed him to his boy, and slowly slipped one finger inside his boy’s opening. The slave hissed at the intrusion and thrust back. The motion caused the two to turn in a slow summersault, causing Mercy to gasp in wonder.

 

“Easy, pet,” Kaylon growled, already his erection had burst from his mating slit. ““By the power of water that runs through my veins, I claim thee, Mercy, as my soul, my mate, my love.” He slowly entered his slave’s body. Mercy thrashed about of the pain of penetration, their bodies tumbling through the water. “I know, pet, I know, it’ll get better.” And the prince felt it, the body’s willing submission against the mind’s unwilling participation.

 

“Master!!” Mercy cried. His inner forearms felt like they were on fire. “It hurts, oh ghods, it hurts.”

 

“It’s your bonding mark,” Kaylon jerked their hips together, grinding into his mate’s body so that they would not separate. “It will pass.” Kaylon gave into his instinct and rutted into Mercy’s writhing form. He cupped the soft cock. That gave the water prince pause. His boy was not responding. “Mercy?” The boy shuddered and went lax. “My love?” Kaylon began to panic; he could not separate until he came and finished the bonding ritual.

 

“I am well.” The boy whimpered. He brought his arms up. Beautiful, intricate vines in blue and green traveled up the milky skin from wrist to elbow on each of the slave’s arms. “They are beautiful, my master.” Mercy said in awe.

 

“They are the rarest of plant life, the Mercitara kelp.” Kaylon’s hips began to buck slowly. “It means that you are mine.”

 

“Yours.” The boy’s erection stood in his master’s grip. Merman and boy thrust until, Kaylon marked his mate’s insides and the slave released his seed into the ocean waves.

 

*~*

 

 

Life was good. Kian sighed as the breeze teased over his naked flesh. The earth spoke to him and was in harmony. He had his mate so he could look forward to an eventual marriage and children. But most of all, his afore mentioned mate was naked and in his bed, exhausted from a night of lovemaking, the earthen prince rocked to and fro in his hammock.

 

The black possessiveness was gone. The prince’s slanted eyes had receded and his fangs had retracted.  He could look at the time at the Apex and realize it was his need to mate.  Upon return, he would need to pull Taj aside and beg forgiveness of his father’s mate. Taj had been friend, mentor, and surrogate parent for him and his brothers. Sunny was simply exquisite. No boy loving man could resist his beautiful innocence.

 

Hearing his lover’s sigh, Kian stood and left the balcony overlooking the tree city. He leaned against the door frame to watch Sunny. The boy’s long hair was mussed, his small body stretched across cool golden sheets. A slender arm reached out for the missing bedmate, causing the prince’s heart to swell. The blonde turned towards the door in confusion. “Master?”

 

“Come here, my love.” The boy slipped from the bed and lunged into his master’s arms. “Here at the Holy Oaks, I am Kian. At the Apex, yes, you are both my slave and mate, and master you must call me. But here in my realm you are my mate and lover. I am Kian and you, baby, are simply Sunny.” Even as his boy shook his head, the prince lifted him into his arms. “Oh yes.”

 

The prince laughed and settled the naked slave on the hammock and spooned behind him, sighing as the small bottom rested in the cradle of his thighs. Kissing the new bonding mark on his mate’s neck, “Ask me anything, baby, I know you must have questions about your new life.”

 

“Tell me about your life, how you became prince of Holy Oaks.” Sunny stated immediately.

 

“Not an easy question.” Kian replied and began carding through the tangled golden locks. With the breeze gently rocking the two lovers, the prince began to weave his tale for his tiny mate.

 

“I am the youngest of my three brothers. My earliest memories are of father and Taj. And Kaylon. I have very little early memories of my mother or Keeran. I remember being joined at the hip with Kaylon. He was so much fun, always into mischief. Keeran, on the other hand,” Kian gave a cross between a hiss and sigh. “It always happened this way, Kaylon and I would go to sleep one eventide and our brother would be there on the next morn. Always in the fall and he would stay through winter.”

 

Sunny turned on his back so that he could read his mate’s expression. There was pain there; the young slave could hear it.

 

“Keeran was always quiet almost like an apparition for the first few days and then he would slowly thaw, more often than not leading Kaylon and I into more trouble than the two of us could put together. He would be like a totally different boy until the signs of spring would begin to appear, then he would shut down again.” Kian stirred restlessly as the memories pained him.

 

“I will never forget my father roaring into the Apex in his fire form with Keeran huddled in his arms. He was heart breakingly beautiful and sad at once. His long hair had been shaved away and he had wings. By this time, we knew Keeran was angelyne. We had seen the marks on his back while bathing.

 

“I have never seen father so angry. Mother also began visiting the Apex more. You will get to meet her, baby.” Kian looked down, drawn into the tropical blue orbs. Brushing a kiss across Sunny’s pink lips, the prince continued on.

 

“Keeran was withdrawn and angry. He could not control his wings. They would erupt and send my eldest brother into fits of anger and then deep despair. Kaylon and I would not let him push us away. For you see, Kaylon was also beginning to show signs of his first element change. He would spend hours and hours in the water. Mother would later explain that both Keeran and Kaylon had birthmarks the delineated their element lineage.

 

“I had three to one odds of being a normal, non element land dweller. Father had an heir to throne at Apex and a successor should anything befall Keeran. I was just happy to play in my garden or to be with my brothers. Being the youngest, my element appeared last and with it my succession to the Holy Oaks.” Kian could read questions in Sunny’s eyes so he paused and waited. And waited.

 

“Master?” Sunny questioned, and watched Kian wiggle his eyebrows. The boy gave a snort then turned bright red. “K—ki—Kian?”

 

“Yes, baby,” Kian replied a grin curving his lips.

 

“If each of you are royal princes and reign over a kingdom, what will happen when Keeran has children of his own?”

 

Kian turned the boy and nuzzled deep into his neck, inhaling his scent. The prince could feel himself hardening and wanted his young mate again. But first, he answered the question.

 

“Father had no siblings, so our distant uncles ruled each realm until we came of age. Mother, being queen, would rule whatever kingdom the firstborn child came from. For you see, an elemental pairing would produce only one offspring for the different kingdoms, meaning Father could not have two angelynes or two fire dwellers.

 

“Mother rules Cloud City. I will oversee Holy Oaks just as Kaylon will over Oceana, until the day Keeran has children and those children’s elements emerge and come to age. He could have but one child who will succeed the throne at Apex. If that is the case, the children of Kaylon and I will rule over our realms until such day another elf or merman is produced from the royal elemental line.”

 

Sunny went to ask another question, but felt his mate brush a fingertip over his lips and an insistent thrust of the man’s hips. 

 

“Are you too sore, baby?” The prince questioned as he gently probed his mate’s newly used flesh.

 

The boy hissed quietly but his own body had begun to respond. “A little.”

 

“Then I will be very gentle, but I must have you again.” Kian pushed Sunny’s upper thigh forward and slowly stretched the tender opening. Once softened and his boy pushing back on his fingers, Kian entered the hot, silky heat of his lover causing Sunny to groan deeply.

 

Once seated, the prince fondled Sunny’s tight sac and straining flesh. He trailed his fingers over the bare flesh of the boy’s groin. The hammock rocked more and more as Kian thrust over and over into Sunny. Sunny arched back and pulled his mate into a deep loving kiss. He panted and writhed as he tried to contain his release.

 

“Cum when you need to, baby,” Kian hissed his own back arching to get deeper into his boy.   “You need not wait.”

 

Given permission, Sunny thrust hard into Kian’s hand, feeling his master release within him, the boy followed.

 

Kissing the boy’s shoulder, Kian gently slid out and peered over at his boy. “I will go find us..” Kian trailed off with a quiet snort, “something to eat.” Sunny was snoring.

 

*~*

 

 

“The brat should be barred from Cloud City!!!” The beautiful angelyne said with a shake of her pearly wings.

 

“Now, beauty,” Raneer said placatingly. “We have waited thus. Nirhanna..”

 

“Bah!! Your sister is just as weak as you.” Opal eyes flashed. “And not only do we have to deal with the black abomination, but this boy as well. There is already rumor that he is angelyne. Who has ever heard of an angelyne slave?” The woman turned at the sudden crash. “Yes, dear sister? You must be careful.” The words were cold and insincere.

 

“Forgive the intrusion, Zinia, I just..” The younger angelyne fumbled her sapphire blue eyes impossibly wide.  “Did you say an angelyne slave?” The woman whispered.

 

“Of course not, Zayla, just more Nirhanna silliness,” The elder Zinia said with an impatient wave of her hand. “Now off with you, Rami and your children shall be concerned with your disappearance.” Opal eyes narrowed as her younger sister stuttered and disappeared.

 

“That sister of yours is getting worse everyday. Did you ever find out what the ultimate shame was that the monastery refused her admittance?” Raneer said lounging back, eyes roving over his perfect wife.

 

“Oh no you don’t, Raneer,” Zinia spat, “You are not changing the subject on the fact that your sister cannot control her spawn of the demon himself. We are not discussing my sister.”

 

“True.” The white winged angelyne said with a lazy stretch of his wings. “Rami is pleased with the little door mouse, so she really is not any of our concern. Nirhanna assures me that her bastard is here only for the duration of his mating. The boy brings shame to all of Cloud City, in this there is no difference. He and the red devil cannot be together until the brat’s mating heat has passed.”

 

“He is the black shadow of myth, Raneer.” Zinia spat, “Right down to long lost angelyne slave mate. He will be the down fall of our beautiful city.” The woman’s face puckered like smelling something foul. “Think if Cloud City were to fall from the sky, we would have to walk among those lowlife land walkers.”

 

Raneer pulled his wife into his arms and surrounded her with his wings. “Perish the thought, beauty.  The boy will be gone and everything will be fine.” Mashing his lips against her frowning lips, “You shall see.”

 

 

“You must eat more, young one.” Nirhanna said watching the white haired boy. Silver blue eyes shot up, and then crinkled shyly. The queen had called for her son and his boy to join her for a late evening meal. She could smell the lust between them. Soon the mating heat would rise and bond man and boy together.

 

/Leave him be, Mother,/ Keeran said his wings shivering. How he hated them, the prince thought angrily. He would be angelyne form when he mated Rayne and the very thought sickened him. Would his white haired lover be as disgusted with them as everyone else in the blasted city of his bloodline? 

 

“You are being rude, Keer.” Nirhanna admonished easily. “Unless you can link your mind with your boy already?”

 

“You know that you are the only one that I share that gift with mother.” Keeran stood to stretch his legs, his meal forgotten. Seeing his slave rise immediately, he waved him back.

 

“Then try, my son, it is possible that you can share the gift with your soulbond mate. Your father and I share it.” The queen sat back and sighed. The boy had stopped eating to watch his master’s moves. /And we are not soulbonded but only married. Try son, for your mother’s sake./

 

Keeran growled under his breath. He could deny his mother nothing. Loving her and hating her in equal measure, the prince let his mind seek the boy’s. /Rayne?/ The boy did not flinch. He shot his mother a look of triumph in which Nirhanna only narrowed her eyes. /Rayne, if you can hear me, boy, nod your head./ Keeran sighed in disgust and plopped down beside his slave.

 

/If you truly wanted me to communicate, my master, it would not pain you so./ The link was very tenuous. Keeran could feel the tickle of the boy’s mind very faintly. /I am sorry that it is I who must be your mate. I know now that I physically represent everything that you hate./ Keeran’s eyes widened. /If there were not so much at stake, I would petition you to give me to one of your brother’s that I might serve them and their mates. My friends. Know you not, my poor wounded love, how much you mean to me already?/ The prince heard the boy’s quiet sigh.

 

Keeran jerked Rayne into his arms. Locking eyes with the boy’s, /Can you hear me?/

 

With fearful silver blue bright eyes, Rayne slowly nodded. Cupping the boy’s head, Keeran pressed his lips against his slave’s, even as his mind murmured. /Oh, my boy, my love. Finally! I can share my inner most thoughts without fear of reproach. I have longed to be connected to someone this way. Ghods, Rayne!/ Keeran deepened the kiss, pulling his boy into his lap. /You do not pain me, my love. You never could. Your love warms me in places I thought would never thaw./

 

/You…you can hear me as well?/ Rayne pulled back from his master in shock. And his heart broke as a true smile, a heart felt smile, graced his master’s mouth.

 

“I see it worked.” Nirhanna said with a chuckle. “Shall I send for the sky monks to begin to prepare young Rayne?”

 

“Mother,” Keeran growled, but stopped as the queen raised a graceful hand.

 

“I know that you do not trust them, but trust that I will oversee it. This city is unforgivingly backward when it comes to you, my son. I would not allow your mate nor the future of the royal blood line be threatened. You have my word, just as I gave your father my oath.” Nirhanna touched her beloved son’s face. /Trust me, my son./ Keeran pressed his face into her hand. “Then go now and prepare yourself, Keer, for you will be summoned soon.”

 

Keeran paced and paced. Stretching his wings to their full breadth and giving them an angry shake, he paced some more.

 

He turned sharply at the tinkling of bells. It was not the monks, but his mother who stood beside Rayne on his landing overlooking the city. Smiling at her son, Nirhanna tugged the fabric from the boy’s blindfolded form and soared away.

 

The boy was naked and trembling. “I am here, Rayne, fear not.” Keeran stepped up to the boy and took his hand. Rayne’s long white hair fluttered about his shoulders, grazing against the collar about his throat.

 

Keeran’s long fingers trailed over the beauty of the craftsmanship and decided that he would request that his boy continue wearing it though it would not be required. It was simply exquisite resting on the slender neck. Rayne’s body was mostly hairless to begin with, but what little there had been had been removed. He wore no shackles other than his collar and the only covering his black blindfold.

 

Dipping one long finger into his mouth and soaking it well, the prince rubbed the boy’s back and shoulders, then dipped his finger through the crease of the boy’s buttocks. Rayne started at the intimate touch and pressed himself against his master.

 

/I am sorry that this is how it must be, my love./ Keeran kissed the boy deeply, adding gentle pressure to the boy’s tiny opening. /It is part of the bonding. Please tell me you know that I could never hurt you./

 

Rayne tensed as his body was breached, but clung to his master’s heart felt thoughts. /I know, my master,/ He hissed as a second finger was added and resulted in a stinging burn. Keeran continued to stroke the boy’s back reassuringly.

 

/Hold on to me, Rayne./ Keeran lifted the boy and Rayne wrapped his arms about the prince’s neck, his fingers grazing the silky feathers. Keeran released a heart rending groan. It felt like fire in his groin. /You have to trust me, Rayne. Just trust me./ Spreading his wings, the prince gently floated into the air.

 

Rayne gave a frightened squeal and latched onto his master. He could not see, but he knew that they were flying. Visions of falling and death caused the boy’s breath to increase to pants.

 

Securing them deep into a cloud, Keeran gently removed the blindfold from Rayne. Encouraging the boy to wrap his legs about his master’s waist, Keeran once again kissed him passionately. /I would never let you fall./

 

/I have already fallen, my mas-love./ Bright eyes glowed into his master’s.

 

Keeran lifted his boy and positioned him over his flesh. /This is going to hurt, Rayne, but not for very long./ Rayne allowed himself to be mesmerized by the gentle beating, raven wings. He touched them, filling his fingers with them, caressing the strong, arcing bones even as his body felt split apart. Tears trickled from pain hazed silver, blue eyes even as heard Keeran’s words, “By the power of air that runs through my veins, I claim thee, Rayne, as my soul, my mate, my love.”

 

The prince of air was in heaven. Rayne’s snug opening was hot and tight around his aching flesh. Keeran watched in wonder as the boy bore the penetration stoically. With a cry, Rayne convulsed and arched back forcing his body further onto Keeran’s.

 

Keeran ground his teeth, not wanting to follow his body’s need to thrust and harm the pain wracked body in his arms. He held a steady beat in his wings, giving the boy a gentle rocking motion. Blood began to trickle from both sides of Rayne’s mouth. 

 

Running his hand up the boy’s spine, and felt the heat of the brand at the base of Rayne’s neck above his spine, “It’s just the mating mark, love, I know it hurts. You don’t have to be silent.” Keeran pressed his cheek against the naked chest that was thrust upward. He could feel the pounding of his boy’s heart.

 

Then Rayne curled forward into his Keeran’s arms, and the prince felt it. The very vibration in the air around them, beautiful wings appeared from the boy’s back. They sank in the cloud, as Keeran was struck in awe.

 

Rayne’s wings were bright royal blue at the crowning bones and layered through different shades of blue until the pointed tail feathers glistened in pearly white. Pushing his boy back gently, still fully impaled on his flesh, Keeran stared at Rayne. 

 

Rayne simply followed instinct. His wings stretched and then curled inward as if to embrace his lover. He buried his hands in Keeran’s raven locks and gently began to rock his hips. Following his mate, Keeran began to thrust slowly at first. Rayne buried his teeth in the flesh of Keeran’s neck and came; Keeran unwillingly followed completing the bonding.

 

Feet resting on his landing, Keeran smiled and kissed his boy. /May I see you?/ Rayne nodded and turned on rubbery legs, trying to acclimate himself to the new weight of his wings. He was surprised, but as his core he understood on a primal level.

 

Keeran’s gaze drank in the rare, beautiful wings. They weren’t as wide as his own but just as unique; the raven haired prince had never seen sapphire wings in all of Cloud City. His mating need purred at the sight of the bonding mark high on Rayne’s back, below his neck. The mark was the royal crown, much like Taj’s, only instead of flames, Rayne’s bore raven wings. Rayne’s wings began to ripple causing Keeran to rear back. The wing’s slowly disappeared leaving behind smooth flesh and brighter wing marks.

 

Turning the boy quickly, Keeran gasped. “That’s not possible.” Tipping the boy’s face up, “it’s just not possible, unless you are a royal.”

 

*~*

 

 

“Come back here, you imp!” Kaylon roared, trying to hold back his laughter. Mercy once again nipped behind a pillar. But his flaming hair gave him away.

 

“Not until you tell me,” came the sing song voice.

                                          

“I will tell you what I wish to tell you, pet, when I wish to tell it.” The merman’s face was bright with humor. “Or do you wish punishment?”

 

That gave Mercy pause, “Punishment?” The slave squeaked.

 

“Aye, I should have you over my knee for impertinence, pet.”

 

“Impertinence! Why you overgrown fish,” Mercy came around the pillar with a stomp. “Pet I may be, but mate I am also.” The boy squealed as he was hoisted in the air.

 

Kaylon pressed his lips against the boy’s ear and squeezed the globes of his ass. “I think you would like that, pet, having your bottom spanked.” He felt Mercy squirm. “I bet I could color that beautiful ass as red as your hair, pet.” 

 

“You could try,” Mercy murmured silkily, then bit into the flesh below Kaylon’s gills causing him to drop his burden. “But catch me you must!” He took off for the water portal.

 

“Mercy, no!” Kaylon caught him about the waist. Sitting on the water portal’s ledge, he perched the naked boy across his scaly knees. He gave the tempting bottom a resounding smack. The boy stilled with the resultant sting.  Mercy squirmed until his master’s landed three more strikes. Feeling the sting and the blooming warmth, the boy began to rock toward the blows that continued to fall.

 

Hard and aching, the prince lifted the boy and had him straddle his waist. Mercy hissed at the texture of the scales against his abused backside. Bringing the flaming head down, Kaylon licked and nipped at the tempting lips until his boy started producing friction against their harden flesh. The prince dipped his fingers into the lapping water and began to open his boy, sliding his finger in deep causing Mercy to shudder and thrust against him. Sliding his fingers deeper, Kaylon grinned as Mercy tried to push the invaders deeper into the recesses of his body. Then he heard the faint whimper.

 

“Please, master.” The boy threw his head back when he felt pressure to the point deep inside that only Kaylon seemed to reach. Then he felt the spearing of the hot, satiny flesh of his master.

 

Kaylon thrust up, burying himself to the hilt. He took Mercy’s arm and pressed kisses against the bonding marks trailing up the creamy skin of the boy’s inner forearm. Mercy curled his arm around his master’s neck, tangling his fingers in the brown locks. Kaylon gripped the boy’s hips and lifted him up and down, feeling the velvet grip of his mate’s channel. Feeling his boy tighten, the prince quickly gripped the base of the straining cock. 

 

“Oh no, pet. Your pleasure is mine to command.” Kaylon panted in reply to the boy’s growl. Stalling his mate’s release, the prince took his pleasure thrusting deep and enjoying the boy’s responses. Mercy sought revenge by clamping down hard on the spear inside his body. Kaylon’s eyes widened as his body thrust in return, he bit his lip and released with a groan. Feeling the tight grip loosen, Mercy thrust hard against his maser’s fist. He pressed his mouth against his mate’s and spilled his seed.

 

Man and boy slid down into a slump against the ledge of the water portal. They lay in a tangle of limbs. “Now will you tell me, my love?” Mercy panted, burrowing against his mate’s broad chest.

 

“Yes, I see that I should.” Kaylon tugged the boy’s red locks. “Your gills are permanent. Only while you are in the water that was the monks gave to you. No, you won’t have a tail or scales or fines, just the gills. You are my mate; the monks had contingency plans in place if a mate of the elemental line were to be a land dweller.

 

“You must heed me on this.” Kaylon said sternly. “Never go into the ocean alone. You will be with me always. If you must then with Paltar or Melnoch, there are dangers to the sea and I will not lose you to them.” He stood and pulled his boy to his feet. Sitting Mercy on the bed, Kaylon retrieved some fruit and offered an orange to the boy.

 

“Has there been a merman who sat the throne at the Apex?” Mercy asked nibbling at the sweet fruit.

 

Kaylon lounged back. “Not in many century, pet. That is why most land dwellers distrust the sea. Even a fire dweller king is rare. I believe Father has been the first in several hundred years. Most kingdoms have been under either angelyne or elven rule.”

 

“So, Prince Keeran will have an angelyne heir?”

 

“Not exactly, no one truly understands how elementals are born. Keeran could have a merman or fire dweller heir. Anything is possible.” Kaylon heard a series of clicks from his courtyard. “Now what?” Kaylon stood.

 

He saw Beesa’s flipper breaking the surface. “Yes?” He listened to another round of clicks. “Really? Tell them we will return on the morrow.” The playful dolphin sent a surge of water at the prince before diving into the depths.

 

Kaylon returned to see his mate kneeling in the middle of his bed, thighs spread wide and back straight. His arms rested loosely, exposing the bonding marks on his inner arms. Kaylon’s stomach tightened. “Beautiful, pet, simply beautiful.”

 

*~*

 

 

Kian gasped as his hips bucked forward. He gently carded the pale strands that tickled his knees. “Ghods, baby.” He felt the gentle vibration as Sunny hummed against his flesh. Kian held his boy’s head as he released. His mate sat back on his haunches, Kian’s brown eyes tracked the pink tongue that teased swollen lips. Holding out a hand, Sunny moved and curled into Kian’s lap.

 

Kian pushed back sweaty, fair locks and lost himself in the boy’s loving sea blue eyes. Sunny smiled in content and relaxed in his master’s strong embrace.

 

His mate was simply breathtaking. Kian’s eyes traveled down the boy’s torso taking in the new gold rings that adorned both nipples and navel. The prince curled his hand around the boy’s erection, causing Sunny to turn and gently suckle at his master’s throat. Cradling Sunny, Kian caressed the mating mark at his boy’s throat, touched silky warm skin, and tugged at the new piercings. Resting his hand against the flat, lower abdomen, the prince waited feeling his boy squirm more and more.

 

“Please, master.” Sunny moaned against his mate’s flesh. But the infuriating hand did not move. “Master, ghods, Kian, please,” the boy hissed only to buck forward into the warm fingers that stroked him and fondled his sensitive balls.

 

“That’s it baby. I want to watch you.” He replaced his hand with Sunny’s small one. Kian circled the pierced navel and rubbed the twitching belly. “Pleasure yourself, my love. Show me, baby.” Kian’s voice was rough with passion.

 

The boy mewled and touched himself. His face bright red, his master had not asked him to do this. Sure, he had done this many times, but not with the man he held such an intimate connection with. With firmer motions, he stroked himself from base to tip, twisting at the leaking head causing his body to writhe against his master’s sweaty flesh. With a cry of “Kian!” the white seed covered his hand, belly, and chest.

 

Kian tipped Sunny back and kissed him deeply. “Magnificent, baby,” he muttered. Taking a soft cloth, Kian gently wiped his boy clean. “Now, we must eat.” Hearing Sunny snort, the prince replied, “We cannot live on mating alone. Besides you are too tiny. My father will think I abused you. How will I explain that I could not leave our bed or your arms to put food in your belly?”

 

The prince lifted Sunny and smiled. Other than with his brothers, he had never felt so complete and utterly content. The boy’s bright laughter made his heart sing.

 

Wind began whistling through the leaves about the prince’s home. “What was that?” Sunny asked hearing a low moan. Kian merely pressed a finger against the boy’s lips to quiet him. Hearing more low rumbling, the prince nodded.

 

Setting Sunny to his feet, Kian cupped the boy’s face. “We are to return to the Apex. Father is expecting us by eventide.”

 

Sunny grinned, “So no food?” and turned to scamper into the darkened living chambers.

 

“Why you..” Kian gave chase hearing his boy’s laughter ring out among the trees.

 

 

 

“No!! I will not be quiet!!” Keeran’s voice sliced through the air. There was an accompanying rumble. “I demand an explanation!!”

 

After embracing his brother, Kaylon looked up in surprise. “This sounds eerily familiar.”

 

Kian gave a huff of frustration. “Isn’t this where we left? Damn it, Keer." The slender prince rolled his brown eyes. "I thought now that we were all bonded, we were past this.” Both princes heard higher tones, unable to distinguish the words.

 

They looked at each other in surprise, “Mother!”

 

*~*

 

 

 

Watching their masters bolt forward, Mercy and Sunny looked at each other. Learning their lesson, they did not embrace but smiled at each other.

 

“Do you want to go in there?” Mercy asked motioning to the open chamber door.

 

“I don’t see where we have a choice.” Sunny replied.

 

The two boys pulled back in shock. There was Rayne, their oldest friend, standing beside his master. Beautiful multicolord wings curved over the boy’s shoulders.

 

Sunny gasped. “Did you know he was angelyne?” Mercy whispered furiously. Sunny just shook his head. Looking at each other, they both scurried to their masters and knelt at their feet.

 

“My sons,” Nirhanna said quietly bringing the heated argument to a halt.

 

/You must be calm, my master./ Rayne implored looking into Keeran’s angry, stormy gray eyes.

 

/Rayne./ Keeran’s link stalled as he looked into his mate’s worried face. /I do not wish to frighten you. But you should have never been a slave in the first place./ Gripping the boy’s hand into his larger one, /You are a royal, that is why you have the ability to shift your wings./

 

/Have you ever thought, my master, that if I were not a slave, we would have never found each other?/ The boy questioned. 

 

Keeran pulled Rayne into his arms, stroking the feathers lightly, /I would have found you. You are my heart’s soul./

 

Nirhanna kissed Kaylon and Kian in turn. “You look well, my sons, I see that the bonding agrees with you.”

 

Both sons blushed. Kaylon recovered first, pulling Mercy up into his arms. “Mother, may I present my mate, Mercy.” Violet eyes snapped to green in terror. “Mercy, my mother, Nirhanna, queen of the five kingdoms,” Kaylon could feel the fear rolling off of his boy as Mercy knelt gracefully before the queen.

 

Kian cleared his throat. “And this is Sunny, mother.” Knowing that he should release his boy, the prince hugged the trembling body closer.

 

Nirhanna gave her youngest son an understanding smile. “It is a pleasure, Sunny, Mercy. Please rise.” Turning back to Kaleb, the queen frowned. “You did not tell me that you summoned all three.”

 

“I know my sons.” The king stated not unkindly. “Keeran would want his brothers during this time.”

 

“What is going on?” Kaylon demanded, placing an arm around his mate.

 

“That’s what I would like to know.” Keeran seethed. Both brothers noticed that the elder had his arms curled about his new mate possessively and protectively, which was new. “My mate is a royal of elemental descent.”

 

Kaylon’s eyes widened. “How is that even possible?”

 

“I thought all matings that resulted in pregnancy were automatically recorded.” Kian said in surprise. It was his kingdom that kept the archives on the royal bloodlines.

 

“Yes,” Kaleb said carefully looking over at Taj who stood at his master’s side, “if the pregnancy was recognized.”

 

Keeran growled. But Kian place a gentle hand on his brother’s straining shoulder. “There has never been a record of births occurring outside of the marriage contracts.”

 

“We know not.” Nirhanna replied. “And we may never know.”

 

“But we have to try!” Keeran cried. “He has rights and inheritance and..”

 

/I need them not, my master./ Rayne said with a subtle shake of his head. /I have you./

 

“You know that it will be impossible, especially due to the fact the he’s part angelyne.” Nirhanna reproached gently.

 

“Fuck! Fuck the whole of the angelyne kingdom!” Keeran roared, angry rain beginning to slash at the windows. “How much more am I expected to endure?” He cried out, lifting Rayne into his arms, the raven wings snapped in defiance and then disappeared.

 

Nirhanna tried to follow but Kaylon stepped in front of her. Trying her mental link, her mind hit a brick wall.

 

“I think you should let Kian and I handle this.” Kaylon said firmly. He took Mercy’s hand. “Please do not depart so soon, Mother, I wish to visit with you.” The prince then followed his brother with his flaming haired mate in tow.

 

Kian just shook his head. Already he was beginning to chew on the puzzle before him. “I wish to speak to you as well, mother.” Then turning to his father, “May I have a word with Taj in private?”

 

Kaleb blinked in surprise. “Of course, my son,” pulling his lover down into a deep kiss, the king gave his mate a nod of dismissal.

 

Watching his lover disappear, the king noticed that his wife approached his side. “So, you have returned, white witch?”

 

Nirhanna straddled Kaleb’s lap and stretched her wings around them. Releasing the ties of her bodice, the angelyne bared her milky white breasts. “Of course, my red devil.”

 

Kaleb’s lips curled back. 

 

 

“You wanted me, young master?” Taj asked hesitantly. 

 

Kian winced. Pulling Taj into an embrace, the prince burrowed into the elder slave, “I am sorry, my friend, please forgive me.”

Placing a gentle kiss against Kian’s nape, Taj replied, “There is nothing to forgive.” Pulling Kian back, “I am mated to your father remember? When his heat is upon him, he can be the very incarnation of the devil.” The slave cupped the younger man’s face. “You are as much my son as your mother and father’s. I am proud to see that you have mated well.”

 

Kian looked down at Sunny kneeling against his side. “Will you tell me why you were most drawn to him, Taj?” The prince pulled his mate into his arms. Brushing a kiss across the pale lips, Kian knew that his boy was worried.

 

“He is the one who most reminds me of myself.” Taj stated simply. Raising a hand and receiving a permissive nod, the elder slave touched the pale golden strands. “Not in looks, but in action. I was even younger when sold to your father. I know what it is like to be so young and so overwhelmed.  The other two have always looked out for this one. I did not have that in my stable.” An embarrassed grin curved the slave’s mouth, “He is simple exquisite.”

 

The prince gave a huff of laughter pulling his father’s mate into a kiss. “That he is, Taj.” Turning to Sunny and twirling him around, “that he is.” Kissing his boy thoroughly, brown eyes gazed into golden, “Fear me no longer, my forever friend.” Whispering into his boy’s ear, Sunny nodded. On trembling legs, the boy reached up and kissed the surprised slave gently on the mouth. 

 

Taj sighed against the sweet lips. “Now on with you both, the boy needs his companions, and my willful son, your brothers need you as well.”

 

Kian grinned and lifted Sunny into his arms. Squeezing the boy’s buttocks, he gave a nod of farewell to Taj and left to seek out his brothers.

 

Taj touched his lips and grinned.

 

 

Kaleb pushed Nirhanna’s gown upward exposing long white legs. He felt her narrow fingers at his waist, pushing the kilton away to bare his groin. Gently lifting her by her hips, the king plunged into his queen. “It has been too long since I had you last, witch.”

 

“You worry not, devil, your boy keeps you satisfied.” Nirhanna hissed at being filled. 

 

“True, but as I remember,” Kaleb palmed her breast and licked her cheek, “my boy pleases you as well.”

 

“Ghods, Kaleb!” The pearly wings fluttered, “oh, right there.” She rocked against her husband, grinding their pelvic bones together. The king lifted her seating her more fully on his body as he stood. Pushing his wife down the table and spreading her thighs, Kaleb thrust harder.

 

“That’s it, witch.” Holding her hips, the king gazed down at the debauched angel. Nirhanna wrapped her legs around Kaleb’s hips and tugged at his nipples. The king fucked her until her whole body tensed, wings quivering in her orgasm.

 

“This is what you don’t want your people to know.” Kaleb whispered in her ear as his hips bucked harshly. “They think you fucked me only to produce heirs to the kingdoms during your breeding cycles.” He sucked the skin at her throat. “How would they like to know that you scream when I’m between your legs? Or that you liked to be fucked by not only me but a lowly slave mate as well, hmmm?” Nirhanna cried out her second release as Kaleb found his within her body.

 

Sitting back on rubbery legs, the king watched as his wife tugged her gown down. Turning to see Taj over her naked shoulder, she smiled at the slave’s passion flushed body. “Well?” The queen panted, “Are you going to join us?”

 

 

Kian took in the sight before him. Keeran had curled himself around his boy on the bed, their wings forming a safe haven. Kaylon sat off to the side with Mercy in his lap, gently carding the boy’s fiery locks.

 

“Well?” The youngest brother asked sitting on the edge of his eldest brother’s bed pulling Sunny against him.

 

“I know not. They were like this when I got here.” Kaylon shrugged. “I’m not leaving without some answers.”

 

/Rayne, sweet Rayne./ Keeran murmured over and over nuzzling against the boy’s warm skin.

 

/My love, your brothers are worried./ The white haired boy sighed against touches of his master.

 

/Just one more moment./ Keeran kissed Rayne deeply. /Just tell me, you fear me not./

 

Rayne placed a gentle hand against Keeran’s cheekbone. /I could never./ He felt the man’s body shudder and his wings ripple. The boy did not yet have the control over his wings. Sitting up against his master, Rayne focused until his brain burned. But slowly feeling the searing fire on his back, the multicolored wings shimmered away.

 

Keeran looked to Kaylon and then to Kian. “I guess we need to talk.”

 

*~*

 

 

High in a lonely tower of Cloud City, a woman gave a keening cry. “My baby, oh my baby.”

  

Zayla blinked the tears from her sapphire eyes as she wiped away the blood dripping from the gash in her arm. She had been distracted upon her return. Rami had not been pleased. The tall angelyne had sent the children away. Then he proceeded to show Zayla his dissatisfaction.

 

Wincing as she spread her legs to clean away more blood, the angelyne thought of the one encounter that had produced Rayne.

 

He had been an older man, a beautiful blue haired elf. She remembered the man laughing at her puzzlement. Everyone in Cloud City looked mostly the same and the young girl had never seen an elf with blue hair.

 

Zayla had been sent by the nuns of the earthbound monastery to retrieve some herbs from an elven apothecary. She had stumbled across the man sleeping against a tree. She had been frightened of him but curious also. So the young angel maiden volunteered to be courier between the monastery and the elven merchants, always hoping to see the blue haired man.

 

Giving way to lust, the man took her virginity. It still brought tears to her eyes as Zayla thought of the tender ways the man had taken her body. So unlike Rami, who took his passion from her often inciting pain than lust. No the man had been tender, his blue eyes slanting and sharp teeth nipping into the flesh of her neck.

 

She would never see him again. Upon realizing that the young girl was with child, nuns had forced her out of the monastery. Zayla’s family had taken the child away upon its birth. The maiden had never known that he had survived. She knew that this slave boy was her son.  Her precious first born was alive.

 

 

Rayne, Mercy, and Sunny sat in a circle just outside Keeran’s bedroom. The brothers had needed time but not wanting their mates very far away. Each master had given the boys permission to interact with each other barring intimate play.

 

Rayne was the first to speak, reaching out to touch Sunny’s neck. “So we’ve all bonded?”

 

Mercy nodded holding out his arms to present his intricate marks. “It was overwhelming.”

 

Sunny made a twirling motion to Rayne. Examining the crown, the golden haired boy touched the darker wing marks. “And you got wings.”

 

“I don’t know who was more surprised, my master or myself.” Rayne shrugged. “We always thought those marks were birthmarks.”

 

“I wonder if the benefactor knew.” Sunny asked curling his arms around his knees.

 

Mercy frowned. “Would he be in trouble from the king, if you are of royal blood?”

 

The white haired boy sighed. “It truly matters not. My life is with my master, no matter my birth. It is like the queen stated, we may never know.” Hugging his red haired friend, Rayne grinned. “Now, tell me of your bondings.”

 

Sunny giggled. “My master could not wait; he took my body at the suns setting. It was beautiful. In his private garden, chained to the ground like the very roots of the massive trees,” the boy fingered his mark. “Oh but this burned.”

 

“Aye.” Mercy agreed. “It burned so that I thought I would faint away. My master is a merman. He took my body within the ocean waves.” The boy pointed to his neck. “I have gills now. At least, I do while in the water.”

 

Sunny frowned slightly but hid it from his friends. How special they were, wings and gills. What did his master see in him? The boy sighed and laid his head against his knees listening to his friends’ laughter.

 

 

Keeran had run out of steam. How many times had he railed against Cloud City to his brothers? Too many and even now he was cuddled against Kaylon’s massive chest as Kian carded his fingers through his hair.

 

“So what of this myth?” Kian remarked. “I have never heard of such at the Holy Oaks.”

 

“Nor I at Oceana.” Kaylon replied.

 

Keeran shook himself and sat up. “According to legend, the bearer of the black would mate with a lowly slave and bring the very city from the sky. The once proud Cloud City would fall from the sky and have to walk side by side on earth, never to take to the skies again.”

 

“What nonsense.” Kaylon huffed.

 

Kian frowned, thinking it over. “There is always some truth to myth; the language is usually more symbolic than literal.” Looking up at his brother, “It could simply mean that the royal line will diverge from the angelyne kingdom. There has been many more angelyne rulers than any other kingdom.”

 

Keeran pondered the thought and then laughed. “That would be my claim to fame, the downfall of the mighty angelyne power.”

 

“It matters not,” Kaylon stated. “You still have to marry and produce a male heir. Who is to say that it will be angelyne?”

 

“I agree, but not for that purpose.” Keeran pulled each of his brothers into a sweet kiss. “I will rule the five kingdoms with the two of you at my sides. The kingdoms will be under a triumvirate reign. It is time for some of the old ways to pass away.”

 

Kaylon crowed. “Father will have a fit.”

 

Keeran grinned. “He will not have a say once it is my crown and no longer his.”

 

“But what of our kingdoms?” Kian queried. 

 

“Has there ever been a time when all of the kingdoms truly operated as one?” Keeran asked. At his brother’s negative shake. “Exactly, what else would be better and protect our peoples from the outer rim hordes?”

 

“There hasn’t been a horde rising...” Kian started but Kaylon covered his mouth. 

 

“Just because there has not been does not mean there will not be, brother.” Keeran stated. “Now, I am calm and settled.” He nudged Kaylon in the ribs, causing the middle prince to laugh. “Off with you both, I have a mate to bed. And bed him I shall.”

 

The brothers laughed and departed to gather their own mates.

 

/Master?/ Rayne said hesitantly.

 

/In my mind, my love, call me Keeran or Keer./ The crown prince pulled his boy into his arms. /I want to feel your mind cry my name when I take your body./

 

Stripping Rayne to his skin and then shedding his own clothing, Keeran lay on top of his mate sighing as their bodies connected.

 

Holding the boy’s wrists in one hand, Keeran pressed kisses against the quivering soft flesh. He licked and nipped the boy’s lips until Rayne opened under the assault with a sigh. The prince brought his mate to climax quickly by stroking his erection and massaging the tight sac.

 

Keeran popped himself on his elbow looking down at Rayne’s flushed form. The multihued wings had appeared with the boy’s orgasm. He was simply beautiful. The prince parted the boy’s legs with one long lean thigh as he located the bottle of oil at his bedside. 

 

Anointing his fingers, Keeran massaged the boy’s opening. Feeling the trembling legs part further, the prince slid one finger deep inside his boy, causing Rayne to push against his hand. Once the flesh was slick and soft, Keeran knelt between the slender legs. Arching his back, his own wings appeared.

 

Rayne smiled in delight, trailing his hand over Keeran’s shoulders and into the soft feathers feeling the resulting tremor.

 

/I need you so much, Rayne./ Keeran said as he thrust deep into the pliant body. Shifting up into a kneel, the prince slid deeper into Rayne.

 

The white haired boy cried out as Keeran thrust against the spot that caused the boy to see stars. He wrapped his legs about his master, the boy could feel soft feather brush his legs and feet. /Keer./ Rayne keened as the prince gripped his hips tighter, thrusting in and out of his body. 

 

Curling their wings to surround each other, Keeran took the erection that rubbed his stomach in his hand, causing Rayne to moan. /Keer!!/ The boy’s mind cried as he released spurt after spurt of seed against his master. The prince thrust harder into the tightening grasp and came.

 

Kissing the boy gently, Keeran touched his mind  /I love you, Rayne./

 

*~*

 

 

Kaleb sat up and smiled down at his sleeping mate. Taj looked positively exhausted. The king knew that he should feel ashamed of abusing his boy so. Adding Nirhanna to their bed was quite the work out.

 

Pressing a kiss to the lax lips, Kaleb wrapped his body in a soft black robe. Seeing his wife sitting before the fire, he poured himself a glass of wine. She was already so composed, embodying the aloofness of an angelyne.

 

“You cannot leave so soon.” Kaleb stated sitting across from the queen. “You promised your sons.”

 

“I will not.” Nirhanna replied. “I just fear the longer I am away what damage Raneer will be able to accomplish.”

 

“Then banish the bastard.” Kaleb snarled then turned to see if he had disturbed his lover. Taj slept on.

 

It was an old argument. The angelyne sighed. “He is my brother, Kaleb. After having multiple sons you still do not understand the sibling bond.”

 

“I care not what bond you have with the menace. After all he did to Keer, your favorite son.” The king spat. “How could you treat Kay and Kian that way? I never understood you. If not for Taj, I fear the damage would have been irreparable.”

 

“Kaleb.”

 

“Don’t Kaleb me, witch.” The king shifted restlessly. “I sensed their pain even now. They should not have to request an audience with their mother.”

 

“It is not that way, you know this. My sons know that I love them in my own way.” Nirhanna steepled her fingers, “I had them almost back to back; I bore them at each breeding cycle. Think you whatever you wish, but I was struggling with my new role as queen. I also had to overcome every misconception I had about fire dwellers. You were supposed to take my body in rape.” Kaleb sniffed. “I know that you do not. You are a wonderful lover. But at the time I did not know this. All I had ever known was the angelyne way of life. I had to reconcile my whole life with the fact I enjoyed being in your bed.”

 

She stood and towered over the king’s seated form. “My parents and my siblings pitied me every time I returned. They were happy that I bore an angelyne first. But would make snide remarks about being a brood mare both times I conceived after. My mother drew me aside and explained in no certain terms that only my first born would be allowed within Cloud City.”

 

“And that went so well.” Kaleb sneered.

 

“If I could not have my children with me, I clung to Keeran. I was oblivious that my son was tormented.” Nirhanna sat down once again. “I failed all three of their childhoods. Yes, Kaleb, I know this.” The queen willed away the tears from her eyes. “I am doing my best to do right by them now. Have you looked into potential marriage contracts?”

 

“Yes.” Kaleb responded shortly. “I have several potentials for all three of our sons.”

 

“I wish to be in on the negotiations for Keeran.” Nirhanna said firmly.

 

“No.”

 

“I shall, he is my son.”

 

“As are Kaylon and Kian, and yet for all your pretty words you do not speak their names.” The king rose. “Taj and I will make the selections. I think it would be best to retire to your quarters. It would be appropriate for your sons to be able to find you on the morn.”

 

“Kaleb.”

 

“Now, witch.” The king ordered and returned to his bed, curling around Taj but unable to rest.

 

 

Kian reached out for Sunny’s warm body and touched cool bed sheets instead. Sitting up, the prince rubbed his face to help him awaken.

 

Leaving his bed, he searched for his missing lover. He paused at the entryway. The tiny blonde sat with his chin tucked against his drawn up knees. He stared out at the moons with a pensive frown.

 

“Sunny?” Kian whispered quietly as not to frighten the boy. Startled anyway, the naked boy fell into a graceful kneel, his face hidden by his bowed head.

 

“Come to me, baby.” The prince reached out and pulled the boy to him. He could tell his mate had been up for awhile. The pale flesh had already chilled. “Talk to me.” Sunny just cuddled closer to his master’s body heat. “I am still your master as well as your mate, baby.” Kian gently reminded, seating them in a chair. “Tell me what is going on in that pretty head of yours.”

 

Sunny slid from his master’s lap and buried his head against the warm skin of his thigh. “What do you see in me, master?” The boy whispered. “Always I have been the weak one, nothing special. And yet you chose me over both Rayne and Mercy. Why?”

 

Kian tugged on the pale golden strands causing the boy to look up. Touching the mark at his throat, he replied, “This is why, baby, you were destined to be my mate. This would not have appeared even if we performed the bonding ritual had you not been my mate. It was you that brought on my mating heat, baby, only you.” He lifted the shaking boy into his lap. “You are my very heart, Sunny. Never doubt that.” 

 

The prince kissed his boy, wrapping him in his arms. With a small cry, Sunny latched on to his master returning the kiss with desperation.

 

“What brought this on?” Kian asked once he had the boy ensconced in the warmth of their bed. 

 

Sunny bit his lip. “It is foolish, my master.”

 

Kian smiled and kissed his nose. “Foolish it maybe, baby, I still need to know.”

 

“I was jealous and insecure.” The boy blushed prettily. “Rayne has wings and Mercy now has the use of gills. I feared that I was not unique, simply weak.”

 

The prince gave a quiet chuckle. “While it is true that none knew of Rayne’s angelyne heritage, Mercy had to have gills. How else would your friend had of survived an underwater bonding?” Kian tickled the boy’s ribs causing him to squirm. “You are still so young, baby. Never try to hide your feelings from me. Nothing you could ever think or feel would offend me in anyway.”

 

Kian sat up. “Now that we are awake, I’m going to find us some food.” Sunny rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that. I am going to face the wrath of Cook to bring my starving mate some food. And by damn, you are going to eat for I plan to feed you myself.”

 

The prince tucked the boy under the covers snugly and kissed his nose. “Don’t even think of falling asleep.” Kian warned narrowing his eyes. “For I would have to wake you and you would not like it.” The boy snorted and then blushed. “I shall return, baby.”

 

 

Kaylon returned to his chambers after his swim. He had left Mercy sated and sleeping deeply. It was always like this during his transition from water to land, the need to swim constantly to keep his body in balance.

 

Peeking in his lover, the prince was surprised to see an empty bed. Then he heard a splash. Damn the boy, he thought grimly.

 

It was what he expected to find. Mercy had submerged himself deep into the four person tub in the bathing chamber. Kaylon could see the air bubble rippling from the boy using his gills.

 

Sitting down on the edge of the tub, Kaylon stared down at the submerged form with his arms crossed and waited.

 

Sensing that he was not alone, the violet eyes snapped open. Mercy’s mouth formed a comical ‘O’ at the sight of his master. He quickly sat up, breaking through the surface of the water.

 

Taking in his master’s drenched form and the smell of lake water, the boy quickly exited the tub and knelt at his mate’s feet.

 

“Oh that’s not quite going to do it, pet.” Kaylon said evenly. “Curiosity could get you hurt.” Seeing no response, Kaylon continued. “Did you not think I would find out? Answer me.”

 

“I thought I would be out and back in bed before you returned, my master.” Mercy replied his throat working nervously under his pearl collar. Kaylon had decided that boy needed no other adornments outside of the collar and his mating marks.

 

“This is a bad precedence,” Kaylon said lifting the boy to stand before him. “If you want to try out your gills or go for swim, ask me, pulling stunts such as this makes me wary about taking you back to Oceana.” He felt his boy tremble. “I know you think it is beautiful, but you will heed my word that there are dangers.” Standing, Kaylon stepped away from the boy.

 

“Hold onto the edge of the tub, Mercy.” His mate quickly paled in uncertainty even as his cock began to rise. “Ten strikes with my lash, pet, that you will not forget your place. I am your mate but also your master.”

 

The first strike was red fire and Mercy cried out. By three he did not think he would survive. By five he was in haze. By eight he rocked into the final two blows. 

 

Kaylon quickly greased his boy and his cock, pulling the boy flush against his chest and groin. The boy cried out as his abused flesh met the soft hairs of his master’s groin. Kaylon slid slowly into his boy, going as deep as he could. He took his boy slowly, pulling out and thrusting long and deep. Tears flowed from violet eyes as Mercy’s release arced over into the tub, his cock never being touched.

 

“Who am I?” Kaylon demanded as he ground even deeper, spreading the boy’s leg wide. “Who am I, pet? Answer me!”

 

“M-mm-my mas-mas-tt-ter.” Mercy wailed and felt the merman pound deeper into his body, seeking his release with a howl.

 

Easing the boy over his shoulder, Kaylon carried his burden to the bed. Laying him on his stomach, the prince pressed a kiss against the boy’s temple. “I love you, pet, I love you deeply.”

 

*~*

 

 

Taking a sip of warm tea, Nirhanna enjoyed the breeze playfully teasing her tail feathers. The Apex gardens were dense and gorgeous. Kian’s hand was evident.

 

“Good morn, mother,” her youngest son greeted sitting across from her. The delicate boned slave dressed in a simple sarong of gold knelt respectfully, the suns gleaming off of pale locks and golden piercings.

 

“Good morn, son. I trust you are rested from your journeys to and from the Holy Oaks?”

 

“Yes,” Kian said easily. “Had I know of your arrival, I would have brought the cutting of a new plant for your green house. It is delicate pearl orchid; I named it the Queen’s beauty.”

 

“I look forward to receiving a cutting.” Nirhanna said sitting back. Her elven son had filled out into a fine man. Easy going demeanor and confident grace, she had great pride in his accomplishment.

 

“You are always welcome at my home.” Kian’s easy shrug was deceptive. “It has been many a year since the forest realm has received audience with the queen.”

 

“My time is at the throne of Cloud City.” Nirhanna said dismissively. “Now, I wish to talk to your mate.”

 

Kian bit his tongue. He knew not to push her any farther. With a silent sigh, he touched Sunny’s shoulder and held out his hand, gently pulling his boy into his lap. “Baby,” tipping the boy’s head up, Kian smiled, “You have met the queen, now meet my mother, Nirhanna.”

 

The angelyne smiled at the boy’s shy glance. He graced her with a hesitant smile before curling back into his master.

 

“I see why Taj is enthralled by you, child. You are simply a natural. Tell me, do you look forward to your life at my son’s side?”

 

“Yes, my lady,” the boy whispered through dry lips. Kian ran a soothing hand over his back.

 

“Such pretty manners as well,” the queen’s lips curved. “You made a fine choice, son, you have fine mate in which to raise children with.”

 

Feeling his mate jerk, Kian replied, “That is for the future, mother. Contracts have not yet been sent out to my knowledge. Besides, Kay and I look forward to Keer’s marriage. His coronation will be grand.”

 

“Yes.” The angelyne stood overlooking the lake just past the palace grounds. “I look forward to that marriage as well.”

 

Kissing Sunny’s temple and sliding him out of his lap, Kian stood by his mother. “It is not wise to anger father on this, mother.” She did not give the slightest reaction. “Kay and I knew this day would come. Truly, you could not expect any less.”

 

The queen’s lips tightened. “I see Kaylon. I do not wish to begrudge him his time, son.”

 

Kian’s slender shoulders fell. “Of course not, mother. If I do not see you before departure, the ghods watch over your journey.”

 

Nirhanna turned at touched her son’s face. Kian just bowed his head and pulled away. He wrapped a protective arm around his mate and left his gardens without looking back.

 

 

“Ghods! She never changes.” Kaylon spat. Sending Mercy off to sit by Sunny, the brawny prince collapsed by his brother.

 

Kian was propped on his elbows watching Keeran give Rayne his first flying lesson. The sapphire blue feathers shone like gems in the suns. Looking over at his frustrated brother, the earthen prince shrugged, “Did you truly expect more?”

 

“She said pretty words to Mercy, all the while hinting at marriages and children. She really thinks that we would betray Keeran, or father for that matter. Bah!” Kaylon pulled his younger brother against him needing his warmth and weight. “She should be gone by now.”

 

“Not before Father fucks her raw.” Kian shook his head. “Did I ever tell you about the time I got up the nerve to ask her?”

 

“What?” Kaylon nuzzled his brother’s soft shorn hair.

 

“I asked her why she took Keeran away and left us behind.” Kian said evenly. Kaylon tightened his grip on his brother. “She said that we were happier with Father and Taj. She could not bear the thought of our unhappiness by taking us away.” The youngest prince finally leaned into his brother. “She honestly thought I bought it. Even though we saw Keeran’s pain each spring, she really thought I believed her lie.”

 

“Well,” the middle prince sighed. “At least we did not have to bear Keeran’s life. Father and Taj loved us and let us want for nothing. Knowing just how cold mother can be, I know even with her, Keeran never found the peace that he did while he was with us here.”

 

“Is it so bad that we are not angelyne?” Finally putting to words feelings long buried. Mating had felt freeing. “We were her sons as well. She knew she would bear only one angelyne, why did she have us?”

 

Turning his brother to face him, Kaylon gripped Kian’s chin. “We will never know. And it matters not now. We have mates and soon wives. Think Kian, children. I love the thought of a child curled in Mercy’s arms.”

 

“I look forward to that day as well, but not so soon. I want to build a life with Sunny first. But I agree. If father has any sense, none of us will be mated to an angelyne bitch.” Kian said with heat.

 

Hearing Keeran’s unrestrained laughter, both brothers turned at the sound. Rayne hovered just above the crown prince’s shoulder. 

 

“I think I’m going to take Mercy for a swim, before the imp gets it into his head to go without me.” Kaylon said standing pulling Kian to his feet.

 

“I noticed he had some problems sitting.” The younger prince said with a grin.

 

Kaylon blushed. “Ah well, we had to come to an understanding.”

 

“I’ll bet. You jackass,” the youngest prince said fondly. Kissing his brother soundly, Kian called to Sunny.

 

 

/I did it!!/ Rayne was jubilant. He touched down and threw his arms around his master.

 

Keeran laughed, kissing the boy’s smiling lips. /That you did!! Soon we shall go soaring together./

 

Bright silver blue eyes met gray. /Truly?/

 

/But of course./ Keeran’s smile faded.

 

/My son, it is time for my return. I wish to see you./ Nirhanna stated.

 

/I’m busy, mother./ Pulling away from his mate, Keeran paced.

 

/It is my right as queen,/ Nirhanna answered. /But I request as a mother./

 

/Yes, mother./

 

“Master?” Rayne had felt his connection to Keeran’s mind sever.

 

Looking down on his mate, Keeran sighed. “Come, my love. We must see to my mother’s departure.” The scooping the boy into his arms, the prince smiled. /Then I shall show you my most secret hiding place. I would hide away until father finished punishing my brothers for the mischief we caused./

 

/Surely you were involved as well./ The boy curled against his master’s chest. 

 

/But of course, they could never find me./

 

 

Kaleb watched as Nirhanna embraced Keeran one last time before his eldest son was dismissed. She never changed. 

 

The king had dispatched Taj to find his errant sons, requesting a private meal at eventide. He did this after every visit; wanting to surround his boys with the love their mother was incapable of giving.

 

His queen stood so regal, preparing for her journey. She made him hard but he would not take it out on his love. No, Taj did not deserve the anger and the lust that the king felt for his queen.

 

“When will you return?” Kaleb said stepping up behind her.

 

The pearly wings shimmered in agitation, “Upon Keeran’s marriage announcement, through the wedding, until coronation.”

 

The king scented her long white throat. “That shall be sometime, witch.”

 

Unable to deny herself, Nirhanna thrust her bottom against her husband’s groin. “What of it, devil?”

 

Tugging the gown up around her hips, Kaleb ground his swollen member against her naked flesh. “I shall send you home with my seed between your legs and my scent on your body.” He lifted his kilton, pushing his wife against the marble pillar. He slid his erection deep into her moist body in one long stroke, feeling her shudder and drench his flesh.

 

 

Sunny sat in Kian’s lap on the branch of a large oak tree over looking the lake. They could hear Kaylon’s laughter and the splashes of water. The boy was worried. His master held him close but was deep in thought.

 

“Talk to me, baby.” The prince said with a sigh, pressing a kiss to Sunny’s temple. He knew his mate could feel his disquiet. But with the young boy’s nerves, his body had simply tightened like a bow string.

 

“I don’t like this, master.” Sunny said simply, easing around to look into his master’s brown eyes. “You are not happy, and I do not like it.”

 

“Yet, you were not very happy with mother either.” Kian said easily. “Do you not like the idea of children?”

 

Sunny frowned and shifted. Tapping the boy’s nose, the prince stated, “You tell me and I shall tell you.”

 

“It’s not that I don’t like the idea of children.” The boy said hesitantly. “I, just, uh,” then he mumbled “Ijsdnwanshru.”

 

Kian chuckled. “Pardon me?”

 

“I just don’t want to share you,” The boy bit his lip.

 

The prince knew that simple biting of the lip would get his boy everything. “And I don’t want to share you either.” Sunny’s eyes widened. “You seem so surprised. I am the youngest as well. I have always had to share attention with my brothers, Taj, mother, and Father. For the first time in my life, I have something that is specifically mine. Marriage and children won’t change that; it will just change our lives.” Kian placed his hand around the boy’s throat. “You are mine and for right now, mine alone.” As Sunny nodded, Kian kissed him gently and then settled him back against his chest.

 

Nuzzling the soft hair, Kian sighed, “Now I owe you an explanation. I have told you about growing up without Keeran.” The boy murmured affirmative. “I grew up surrounded in love. My father, Taj, Kaylon, and eventually Keeran, I just wanted my mother to love me as much as she did Keeran. I have tried to explain it away, angelyne heritage, being the youngest, Keeran being angelyne. The list goes on. She does love me, in her own way. I just want the same love she shows Keeran.”

 

Sunny lifted Kian’s slender hand and placed a kiss in his palm. “What was that for, baby?”

 

“I love you,” The boy hesitated and then whispered, “Kian.”

 

The prince’s heart swelled as he turned his mate to straddle his lap. “And I you, ghods, Sunny, I love you so.”

 

Taj looked up at the entwined lovers with tears in his golden eyes. Quickly brushing them away, he cleared his throat. Kian looked down at his father’s mate.

 

“Your father wishes you to join him at his table this eventide.” The elder slave transmitted his understanding to his lover’s youngest son.

 

Kian gave a rueful smile. “I should expect so. Take Sunny with you and I will go pull my brother out of the water.” Kissing his boy, the prince smiled lovingly, “Go with Taj. I will see you in mere moments.” Sunny hugged his mate fiercely before dropping down into Taj’s waiting arms.

 

*~*

 

 

Mercy sighed in content. He was in his master’s arms, deep under the palace lake. The boy began to hum, a tune that had always haunted his dreams, gasping a little at the gentle nips to his neck and ears.

 

“I know this tune.” Kaylon stated pulling his boy’s hips against his scale-covered pelvic bone. “It travels throughout the ocean. It’s called the  _Marahnore_  the song of peace and contentment.”

 

“I know it not. Just when I am underwater it comes to me.” The boy replied looking out at the underwater grotto. His master had explained he came here to think and to get his bearings shifting from his water world home to functioning on land.

 

Mercy heard the plop and then felt the ripples. Unable to discern the action, he felt his master begin to move them upward. “That would be Kian, he wants us to surface.”

 

Kaylon pushed Mercy until the boy could stand waist deep and forced himself to change from tail to legs. Standing behind his mate, he read in his brother’s face in an instant, “So, dinner with father?”

 

"But of course.” Kian replied.

 

“Keer?”

 

“I am sure father sent Taj to him as well. Come on, I would like to eat before the fucking begins.”

 

Kaylon laughed at the surprised look on Mercy’s face. “Father doesn’t last long feeding Taj. He usually has him flat on his back before dessert.”

 

“Taj is dessert.” Kian replied with a smirk.

 

 

The room was not a typical dining room. Simply hardwood floors, pillows, and soft blankets. For the brothers meals in this particular venue had left them hard and aching, seeking release from one another or a pleasure worker. But this eventide was different. Each brother had their mate kneeling at their sides. Food was not served but simple dishes of finger foods and goblets of wine were provided. Flickers of candlelight and firelight added to the intimacy.

 

Kaleb had Taj laid out naked between his legs, with silky black locks tickling his thigh. Smiling down at his lover, he trailed the red berry against sinfully lush lips. The king moaned as his slave trailed his tongue against his fingers before sucking both fingers and fruit into his mouth.

 

The young slaves were flushed at the decadent sight but their masters soon captured their focus.

 

Kian nipped at Sunny’s mouth and then bit into the flesh of his neck as he tugged the fabric around the boy’s hips free. Sitting back, he settled his naked mate straddling his hips. Taking a piece of bread and dipping it in spicy oil, the prince trailed the bread against pale ruby lips, smiling as Sunny opened his mouth. As his boy chewed, Kian rubbed his thumb against the glistening flesh. He then smoothed his thumb over the boy’s pierced nipple. The golden haired boy hissed as the spices danced on his tongue and worked into his flesh. The slave slowly bucked at the straining flesh against his ass.

 

The brown haired prince surveyed his naked kneeling boy. Mercy was beautiful in firelight. The youth held his posture, knowing that his master preferred his thighs spread wide leaving him open for Kaylon’s pleasure and his arms resting against his thighs revealing his intricate mating marks.

 

Taking a goblet of wine, the prince tipped the cup at Mercy’s throat causing the boy to gasp and his stomach twitch at the cool trail of liquid sliding down his chest, over his belly, past his groin, and across his sensitive balls. Kaylon gave a naughty grin to his boy causing lust to rise in violet eyes. Pushing the boy to his back, the prince followed the tail with his tongue, gently biting the tempting collarbones, sucking each nipple in turn, kissing the quivering abdomen, ignoring the erect flesh, and nuzzling the tender sac causing the boy’s thighs to fall open. Kaylon trickled more wine into Mercy’s navel and then bent his head to suckle, tickling the boy with his unbound hair.

 

/Oh my./ Rayne sighed at the sights and sounds of lust and sex. Keeran grinned and licked the boy’s sensitive earlobe, stroking the flesh under the glistening collar. The prince had cleared a wide space, knowing that when his mate orgasmed he would not be able to contain his wings. He sat Rayne on one thigh, so that he could have access to the boy’s tempting flesh.

 

/Have you ever had this?/ Keeran dipped one long finger into dark chocolate and held it before the boy’s mouth.

 

Rayne slid the finger deep into his mouth moaning at the sinful taste combined with his master. He sucked harder chasing the sweetness, and almost whimpering when his master retrieved his sticky digit in one long slow slide. /Master, please./

 

Keeran’s throat hitched as he returned his finger into the warm moist heat. /I know a better place./ Rayne’s mental connection was thick with lust. Keeran could only nod.

 

Feeling his kilton release and fall, Keeran’s erection sprang up and slapped his belly. The white haired boy coated his hand in deep rich sin. Slowly and teasingly he caressed the swollen flesh, feeling his master’s hips twitch. Licking his full lips at the tempting treat, Rayne looked up at Keeran. His master’s face was flushed and his lashes were at half mast over stormy gray eyes. /As it pleases my master?/

 

/Yes. Oh yes, Rayne, ghods yes./ Keeran watched his boy kneel between his legs and bend to take his master’s throbbing coated erection in his mouth. He could feel the boy moan against his skin, causing him to thrust forward.

 

/Master./ Rayne’s mind was like a caress. The boy was in ecstasy, the taste of sweet, bitter chocolate melded with the musky, salty taste of his master. He took his master deep into his throat, humming at the feel of Keeran’s fingers on his sensitive wing marks.

 

Shadows flickered and danced. Sounds of flesh slapping against flesh echoed through the chamber accompanied with groans of lust and sighs of pleasure. Eight bodies joined in the age old dance of mating and joining of body, mind, heart, and soul.

 

*~*

 

 

Nirhanna narrowed her eyes. Raneer was on the borderline of being insufferable. He sat at the head table during mealtime. It was a small break before the queen would hear more petitions from the different managing ministers.

 

Her brother had insisted that not only his wife but his friend Rami be included at the queen’s table. Nirhanna’s slender fingers tapped the edge of her teacup. It was the shy, blue eyed angelyne that kept drawing her eye.

 

The girl was Zayla, sister of Zinia, Raneer’s wife. She was polite and deeply respectful throughout the meal. It was her reaction to her husband, Rami that caused concern for Nirhanna, one wife to another.

 

Rami was a brute of angelyne, coldly perfect and muscular. He would brush against his wife’s arm causing her to start. The more he did this; the maiden’s hands would tremble until her cutlery clattered. The male then whispered in her ear and caused her already pale features to go almost sickly gray. It had gone on long enough in the queen’s mind.

 

“Rami,” Nirhanna intoned, “My brother tells me that you are quite the industrious merchant.” 

 

The angelyne preened. “Yes your majesty. My businesses have expanded and are enjoying a significant margin of wealth.”

 

“This is well. I am needing a new lady in waiting. I wish to bestow the honor upon your wife.”

 

“Bu-but, my apologies majesty, we have five children. It will be impossible for my wife to leave them.” 

 

Nirhanna’s eyes slitted, “Be that as it may, master merchant, you still serve at my pleasure, not only as queen of the five kingdoms but being seated in the throne of Cloud City.” The queen enjoyed the bright flush. “I shall have your wife moved to the palace along with your children. You will be able to visit, at scheduled times.”

 

Raneer frowned and blundered in at defense for his friend, “It is not your place, sister, to come between a man and his wife.”

 

“And it is not your place to question my authority.” Nirhanna coolly replied. “I understand from the earthbound minister, that there are always needs for more angelyne representatives on land side. Do you wish for that post, brother?”

 

At a sharp jab from his wife, Raneer bowed his head, “No majesty.”

 

“I am tired. I seek respite before the ministers convene yet again.” Those at the table stood for the queen. “Zayla, please accompany me. It is a perfect time for an explanation of your duties.”

 

“Yes, my lady.” The young angelyne curtsied and followed Nirhanna without a backward glance to her husband.

                                        

“That bitch goes too far.” Zinia snapped.

 

“Quiet.” Raneer hissed. “She is still the beloved queen. It will not suit our position in life to be on the wrong side of her anger.”

  
*****

Sunny bit his lip causing Kian to chuckle. He had presented his boy with a pair of soft leather pants and boots. Tugging at the enticing pierced nub, the prince asked, “Question, my love?”

 

“You cannot be serious, my master.” The boy squeaked.

 

“Oh but I am.” He stood his boy between his legs and tugged the form fitting trousers up. Once the narrow feet were encased in boots, Kian had Sunny turn. The view caused the prince to harden and his chest to tighten.

 

The pants rode low on the boy’s narrow hips, exposing jutting bones and the tempting hollows at the spine above Sunny’s ass. The golden hair had been pulled up and back. Kian’s beast purred at the sight of the exquisite branded neck and slender throat. Deciding not to cover his mate from the waist up, the prince drank in the sight of golden hoops embedded in perky nipples and the delicate sway of diamonds from his boy’s navel.

 

“Ghods, Sunny, I want to strip and fuck you.”

 

He had to give the boy credit. Sunny sat in Kian’s lap and nuzzled his master’s throat. “That can be arranged, my master.”

 

“No, I just got you into those pants. Trust me, I’ll get you out of them, but we shall go for ride first. There is something missing.” Sunny looked down at his body and then back to his master, his tropical blue eyes wide pools. “I know.” The prince snapped and placed soft leather cuffs around the boy’s wrists. “For later, baby,” covering the boy’s throat with his hand, Kian kissed the ruby lips possessively. Standing back, he swatted the tempting behind.

 

Rubbing his stinging buttocks, Sunny inquired. “But why must I learn to ride, master?”

 

Kian smiled naughtily, “Oh, baby, you know how to ride.” Sunny blushed. “But as you have noted, we neither have wings nor gills. But we will still have travel between Holy Oaks and the Apex. And while you will be in my arms most of the times, it will behoove the both of us for you to know some basic fundamentals. You might have to travel on your own or if something were to happen to me on the trail.”

 

Sunny gasped and threw himself into Kian’s arms. “Say it not, my master, never.”

 

Rubbing the soft flesh of the boy’s back, Kian sighed. “We know not what the future holds, baby, it does not hurt to be prepared.”

*****

 

“You want me to…what?” Mercy gasped. “I…cannot. It is not allowed, never.” The flaming haired boy backed away from his mate, stumbling and sitting on the large bed.

 

Kaylon laughed at the sheer panic on Mercy’s face. “I said, pet, that I want you to fuck me.” Mercy shook his head furiously. “Oh yes. You are my slave and there are certain rules, yes. But you are also my mate, and it concerns no one what happens in my bed.”

 

The prince stretched his naked body over that of his boy. Kissing Mercy deeply, Kaylon made love to his boy’s mouth. He could feel the pliant body relax and sexual need rise. Rubbing their body’s together, Mercy pulled away with gasp.

 

“You can do this, pet; it is a matter of nature for every man.” He licked and sucked Mercy’s neck around the pearl collar. “I need to feel you.”

 

“But I’ve never, I..”

 

Kaylon place a finger against the trembling mouth. “I know this. I will guide you, pet. I know that I am your only lover and you shall be the first to take me.” Violet eyes widened in surprise.

 

Quietly and lovingly, Kaylon whispered instructions and groaned as he felt his mate’s finger slide deep into his body. Once the water prince felt the opening to his body was stretched and slick, he held the oil out to Mercy.

 

Gripping the base of his cock to ward off orgasm, the boy coated his aching flesh in oil. He slowly nudged the opening of his master’s body, watching the bright green eyes for permission of this forbidden task.

 

Guiding his mate’s hard flesh into his body, Kaylon hissed at the sting. Then groaned as he was filled and connected, holding the boy’s intense face in his wide palms, Kaylon kissed Mercy.

 

“Breathe, pet, you are doing fine.” The prince’s voice panted, he needed his boy to move. Following the instincts of his young body, Mercy rocked forward almost cumming at the delicious vise around his cock. His master was tipping back in forth between sighing in contentment and groaning with lust.

 

Too soon, the boy’s body could not handle the overload and released his seed into his master’s body. Huffing in amusement, Kaylon cradled the spent form of his boy. Mercy smashed his lips against his master’s smiling lips, and then kissed his way down the brawny chest and tight stomach, until he reached his master’s still hard flesh.

 

Kaylon bucked forward in delight at the warm, wet heat surround his cock. The thought of his boy taking him caused him to release fairly quickly. Holding Mercy against him, the prince carded the fiery locks. “I love you, pet.” Feeling a butterfly kiss against his chest, he chuckled at the sound of Mercy’s soft snore.

 

*~*

 

 

Keeran trailed his fingers across the intricate wing marks. Rayne sighed and snuggled into the sheets and continued to dream. Caressing the warm skin, the prince took his boy’s long lean form. The boy was breathtaking in his wing form, the startling multihued wings adding to the white hair and silver blue eyes, but Keeran enjoyed this form just as much.

 

Rayne had come along way in controlling his wings, sexual release still caused eruption. Leaning over, Keeran suckled the skin below the shiny collar. He nuzzled the royal mating mark. His boy moved restlessly, giving a huff before stilling again. The prince chuckled silently before adding soft nips against the sensitive wing marks. He watched as the boy’s narrow hips bucked against the sheets, his thighs spreading.

 

The prince could not pass up such a blatant invitation, slipping between the narrow legs, rubbing his cheek against each firm globe of his mate’s ass. Rayne sighed once again in content. /My master,/ the boy’s dream thick mind called.

 

Keeran eased his thumbs down the tempting valley and eased them apart, groaning at the scent of his mate and the hidden opening revealed. Gripping the flesh more tightly, the prince trailed his tongue against the most intimate part of his boy, preparing himself.

 

“Master!!” Rayne cried trying to sit up, thrashing against the weight holding him down.

 

/Easy my love./ Keeran caressed the trembling thighs as he continued to lap against the twitching flesh. Feeling the surrender, the prince delved deeper. He reached under his boy’s bucking hips and cradled the hardened flesh in his hand.

 

/M..mmm..as..master, I ca…cann..can’t/ Rayne’s hips bucked furiously into his master’s hand, groaning at the overwhelming sensations crashing through his slender frame.

 

/Cum, my love/ Keeran replied watching the heaving expanse of flesh as he pushed deep.

 

Rayne’s back arched, his head snapping back with a mental cry of /Keer!/ The beautiful wings unfurled and lay twitching as the boy recovered.

 

Easing the trembling legs further apart, Keeran quickly anointed himself with oil . Pulling Rayne’s hips back, he sank deep into the boy with a groan. With his hands on the boy’s chest, the prince positioned them with the boy seated in his lap, his aching erection deep in the velvet hold. Keeran rubbed his naked chest against the soft feathers, and bucked hard into his mate, pounding into the spent body.

 

/Ghods, you feel so good, Rayne./ Gritting his teeth, Keeran trembled and released deep into his mate.

 

Easing the boy down, Keeran lay face to face with Rayne. Kissing the boy’s mouth, the prince caressed the sapphire blue feathers, drinking in the sounds of Rayne’s pleasure.

 

*****

 

“Ah more, I see.” Kaleb stated taking the rolls of parchment from Tallus. His desk was piled with three messy stacks of unfurled correspondence.

 

“Yes, my lord, another round from the angelyne contingent.” Tallus bowed and exited, nodding to Taj who leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed.

 

“What is it, Taj?” The king asked wearily. His lover had been in a strange mood since Nirhanna’s departure. Kaleb knew that his mate did not pine for his wife. If anything, the king enjoyed bringing a staining flush to Taj’s cheekbones at the mere mention of Kian’s mate, Sunny.

 

“More from the angelyne monastery, Dawn’s Holy Order?” The slave returned. He walked up to his mate’s messy desk.

 

“If you are going to continue to be in a foul mood, at least give me a pleasant view.” Kaleb snapped. This whole marriage business was taxing.

 

Taj did not respond, simply dropping the fabric at his hips and leaned against the desk refusing to kneel. He had proper decorum in the face of on looking eyes and for the most part, the lack of familiar postures made him uncomfortable. But not this time, Taj felt that he had much at stake with the current negotiations as his mate or his mate’s wife.

 

Taj loved all three of his master’s boys. He remembered Nirhanna leaving each of the babes in Kaleb’s care. He and his master would cuddle the boys against their naked chests. Taj had wiped a many tear streaked face and wrestled a many a laughing child.

 

This process would be influential to the future of the five kingdoms. But Taj wanted a good match for all three sons. He wanted them to be happy with their lives, not only with their beautiful mates but their future wives. He thought Keeran, Kaylon, and Kian deserved it in the face of their turbulent childhoods.

 

Kaleb sighed and sat back in his chair drinking in the sight of his mate’s naked body. Taj might have been in mood, but he could still make his master hard with lust.

 

“Are you finally going to tell me what is on your mind?”

 

“I see that you are giving a lot of consideration to the angelyne proposals.” Taj replied, shrugging his shoulders. “I find that surprising.”

 

“Nirhanna is their mother. I can read her hand behind most of these.” Kaleb replied, gazing into the turbulent golden eyes.

 

“Why must you even consider them, my master? Keeran is angelyne and will sit the throne. It is not necessary that neither his bride, nor his brothers’ brides be angelyne.”

 

“So that’s it? Finally, I was beginning to think I would have to bind you to the bed and refuse sex until you would tell me.” Kaleb reached out and pulled his lover between his thighs. “I haven’t really put much thought into the fact that I was giving more precedence to the angelyne faction. I guess it is mostly tradition. Angelyne influence in the five kingdoms has been almost as great as that of the elven realm.”

 

Taj sighed. “And yet, the elves are so much kinder in relationship to that of the other four kingdoms, so unlike their angelyne brethren.” Taj cupped his master’s face, staring into loving red eyes. “I think it would be unwise to mate any of your sons with an angelyne, my master.”

 

Kaleb massaged the warm skin of Taj’s thighs and considered, “A very unique notion, my love that will no doubt bring down Nirhanna’s wrath upon both of us. I have given thought of not displacing Kaylon from Oceana, with a mermaid wife for Keeran. There are just too many logistical issues. Beside, the ocean realm has flourished under Kay’s reign.”

 

“That is probably why there hasn’t been a merman on the throne of the Apex in so many years.” Taj stated.

 

“True. I had thought either an angelyne or elven maiden for Keeran.” He nudged Taj into sitting upon the messy desk, parchment rustling.

 

“I think you should consider your own realm, my love.” Taj replied spreading his legs and sighing at the warm fingers caressing his inner thighs.

 

“Fire dwell…are you mad?” Kaleb huffed in laughter, “Not only would Nirhanna plot my gruesome demise but Keeran would probably be in cahoots. Fire dwelling females are rough, high spirited, and not to mention positively feral in their breeding cycles.”

 

“I think that your eldest son could do with some heat.” Taj replied. “He will have the love and sweetness from Rayne and the heat of passion and lust from a fire dwelling wife. Too long the boy’s life has been cold and controlled. He is at his happiest with his brothers, who can be quite untamed in their own right. That is before he mated Rayne.”

 

“I will think on it.” Kaleb could feel his own lust rising. “But what of Kaylon and Kian, they do not have to be married now, only Keeran.”

 

“I think it would bode well to have all three marriage contracts sealed at the same time. Your sons work best together. Even after Keeran’s coronation, I feel that that they will flank their brother with their support. It would be best for your sons and their mates to experience the marriages at the same time. Still, steer clear of angelynes. One would not survive being bound to the ocean and Kian won’t stand for it.”

 

Kaleb pressed his lips against his mate’s abdomen. “I actually have one contract sent from the sirens. I had thought of casting it aside. But that would actually be a good pairing for Kaylon. She would be able to shift from land to water fairly well, unlike a mermaid. Those types of transitions are hard on angelynes and elves as well.”

 

Carding his master’s thick locks, Taj considered. “I agree, it is a very rare marriage binding indeed. If Kaylon’s bride shall come from the ocean, then Kian would be well served with an elven marriage.”

 

Scenting his mate’s arousal, the king responded somewhat distractedly. “An elven bride?” He nuzzled Taj’s tight sac.

 

Gasping, Taj moaned, “Aye. I fear that your youngest is quite infatuated with his mate to a point that he will not be to inclined to worry with a bride.”

 

“And you would like to participate in bedding the boy as well,” Kaleb stated knowingly, “You tremble at the very thought of having the boy’s body.”

 

Taj bucked up into the king’s mouth, groaning at the images of fucking Sunny’s slender form. “Oh ghods, yes, if it pleases my master.”

 

“I love watching you fuck, my love. It is Kian that it would have to please.” Kaleb replied before swallowing Taj’s erection to the root.

 

*~*

 

 

Kian had not been able to drag his eldest brother out of bed. In fact, if Keeran could have bitten his head off, Kian would have been a few inches shorter. But Kaylon had been up for an adventure pulling a grumpy Mercy along.

 

The brothers were taking their mates on a picnic, on a secluded ridge overlooking the palace and the lake. Kaylon had doubled over in laughter at Mercy’s pout in wearing pants for the ride.

 

Kian sat back on his elbows, his stomach full. Kaylon was clearing the remains of their lunch, and the boys were curled around each other, not quite sleeping but not alert either.

 

The earthen prince waited to feel the rise of black anger as it had when seeing Mercy and Sunny together before. It did not come. In fact, Kian was surprised at the images of Kaylon’s bright locks between Sunny’s thighs. Sunny was gorgeous in the midst of orgasm.

 

Kaylon slumped against the tree, drawing Kian’s head into his lap. “I think father is close to making a decision on Keer’s wife.”

 

Kian blinked in surprise, “Really?”

“I saw three official royal messengers leaving before you came and got me.” The middle prince shrugged. “You will not believe the directions in which they took.”

 

“I can’t believe he sent three.” Kian replied. “Father actually believes that a father would deny the bragging rights of having a daughter married and becoming future queen. What directions? Surely one was not sent towards the angelyne monastery.”

 

“No. One went towards Holy Oaks, one on the ocean path, and..” Kaylon paused.

 

“What? Come on, you ass, if not to the monastery?” Kian poked his brother’s stomach.

 

Kaylon grunted, “One was on the road to the fire plains.”

 

“Oh shit.”

 

“My thoughts exactly,” the green eyed prince replied.

 

Not much was known about the fire plains, their father excluded. Fire dwellers were known isolationalists, hardly ever sending delegates to the Apex.

 

*****

 

Spring and summer had passed away and the colors of autumn painted the various kingdoms.

 

Taj smiled as Sunny approached. The boy looked comfortable in leather pants and boots. Each of the boys had adapted to their roles and was steady in their places by their mates and masters. “Good day, Sunny.”

 

“A beautiful day, sir.” Sunny replied. He had returned from the stables. Kian had gifted him with a small stallion named Odess. The boy made it a point to visit the animal each day. Usually his master was with him, going on daily rides. But today all three princes were ensconced with their father. The slaves had been sent away.

 

“Would you like to sit with me for awhile?” Taj asked carefully, “Unless you are meeting Rayne and Mercy?”

 

Sunny knelt at Taj’s feet. Looking up at the elder slave the boy replied, “No, Rayne and Mercy have been working with Tallus this day. My lessons are on the morrow.”

 

Kian exited the chamber with his father at his side. His mind was full. All three of the brothers had been warned. The announcement would be made at the gala in the following days. Kaleb wanted no leaks to get back to his wife. 

 

The prince pulled up at the sight of his mate at Taj’s feet. Kaleb watched his son’s face closely for anger, finding none just lust.

 

“You know that my lover would like to bed your mate.” The king said casually. Kian looked up at his father with surprise, but his eyes gave him away. The dark brown eyes dilated even further.

 

“Oh don’t deny you have had voyeuristic thoughts, my boy. I know you and your brothers to well.” Kaleb laughed. “It can be quite arousing watching your lover but not participating.”

 

“You speak from experience.” The prince said hoarsely.

 

“Of course, I do not deny that you are still in the heady phase with your boy. You out of the three seem to be the most possessive. But Taj has been captivated with the sweet young one from the very beginning and I can deny him nothing.” Kaleb shrugged. “I thought I would ask.”

 

Kian stopped his father with a hand to his bicep. “How would it work?”

 

The king turned at the sound of Taj’s laugh. Oh yes, his mate was truly infatuated.  “It works however you would wish, my son. Taj is under your authority. But I will tell you, I have watched Taj get fucked. When I took him afterwards I swear I have never come so hard. My mate limped for days.” Kaleb smiled at his son. “You do not have to decide now; just know that it is okay with me. I feel I will be on the receiving end of a very thankful lover should you so choose. If you do, take Taj aside and lay down your ground rules. Then enjoy. Watch, participate, it matters not. I only ask if you choose to fuck Taj as well, I would like to be in attendance.” Kaleb kissed his son and then called to his mate.

 

Sunny was worried. His master had been deep in thought throughout their light meal. The boy could not decide if it was something that he had done or if had to do with his master’s meeting.

 

“What do you think of Taj?” Kian asked abruptly.

 

“I know not what you mean, master.” Sunny replied hesitantly. It was what he feared, the black anger was starting to rise in his master once again. He would have to mind how he interacted with others.

 

Catching the fear in Sunny’s blue eyes, the prince stated hastily, “No, baby, not like that. I just know that you have made a close friendship with Taj. Which is good, he is much like a father, brother, and friend rolled into one for me.”

 

“I like him well, master, he has been very kind to me.” The boy replied with a sigh of relief.

 

“He would like to take you to bed.” Kian had to smile at the high pitched squeak. “Fear me not, baby. I have just been thinking about it.”

 

“You would want me to taken by another?”

 

“I confess I am not truly sure.” Kian stood and paced. “I know that you have been very close to your friends all of your life. You have never been denied the opportunity to show your affections until you mated me.” Looking down at his boy, “I know that it is what makes you so special, your kind, loving sweetness.”

 

Kian seated himself and pulled Sunny into his lap. He kissed the mating mark gently. “I know that you are mine and I am yours. But I do not deny myself the comfort of my brothers’ affection. The very thought is foreign to me. I feel I have done you a great disservice.

 

“I do not think I could be a part of the act, baby, but the very thought of you receiving pleasure.” He placed the boy’s hand on his groin. “I want to take you now, here. Think of our passion afterwards. I know that Taj would be gentle. Would you want that?” Sunny bit his lip. “There are no wrong answers, baby, either answer if fine.”

 

“I think I would if you were there.” The boy trembled. “To watch you as you watched me. And you are correct, I find Taj very desirable. It would have to be to please you, master.”

 

Kian kissed Sunny deeply, groaning into his mouth. “Then we shall not wait. Come with me.” He pushed the boy into their bedroom. Instructing his mate to strip, Kian went in search of a palace courier.

 

Taj entered Kian’s chambers in confusion. Kaleb had given him a secretive grin when he was summoned.

 

“You wanted me, young sir?” Taj asked respectfully, watching the youngest prince prowl like a large cat.

 

“It is not I that wants, is it Taj?” Kian replied, watching his father’s mate gulp. “Damn. You shall not fear me, either. I talked to father, I know you want Sunny.”

 

“I have never done anything inappropriate, sir.” Taj fell into a graceful kneel.

 

“No, and for that I am grateful. If you had, I fear Sunny would not want to bed you either. But my boy does.” Taj’s head snapped up. “My boy wants you to fuck him.” Taj started to shake his head in negation. Kian simply held up a hand. “I only ask that I be allowed to watch. Do with him what you desire.”

 

Taj paled. His very desire was being handed to him. Kian cupped his cheek and kissed him easily. “We both want this, Sunny and I. All is well. My boy awaits.”

*~*

 

 

Taj took in the tableau before him. Sunny lie on his back, his hands curled over his stomach. Long limbs twitched, and the boy wiggled his toes. His golden mane spilled over cool, brown sheets. Hearing Taj’s quiet gasp, the boy turned his head with a cautious smile.

 

The elder slave slowly made his way to the bed, the room dancing with shadows of the setting sun. He noted that Kian sat near the bed, his chin propped his hand watching his mate intently.

 

“You are sure, young one,” Taj whispered slowly lowering his sarong. Sunny’s pale ruby lips parted as he held out a hand. Kissing the palm of the proffered hand, Taj stretched his body over the boy, reveling at the first touch of warm skin. The boy ran his fingers through the silky dark locks, pulling Taj’s mouth to his.

 

The elder slave moaned at the sweet taste of the boy. Sunny twined his arms about Taj’s shoulders and pressed against him.

 

For Sunny, this was like playing with Rayne or Mercy. There was lust yes, and the intoxicating feel of sex. But his heart belonged to Kian. Looking over the older man’s shoulder, the boy could see his master clearly. The brown eyes were glazed and his master squirmed in his chair.

 

Man and boy reveled in the feel of their individual piercings brushing against their skin. Sunny opened his thighs to allow Taj to settle against him, bucking up at the first tantalizing drag of hardened flesh against hardened flesh. Taj kissed the boy hungrily running his hands over the soft flesh.

 

Kian’s eyes tracked his mate’s hands and thrust of his narrow hips. He opened the ties on his pants, burying his hand inside around his stiff erection.

 

Taj feasted on the boy like a starved man. He suckled each nipple in turn as he massaged the boy’s tight sac. He licked the tangy flesh of Sunny’s torso. Taj slipped the small gems at the boy’s navel into his mouth and tugged. He was rewarded with a jerk of the boy’s hips and the brush of the erection against his chest. Taj kissed and licked the jerking rod, before swallowing it.

 

The boy felt strong, narrow fingers brush against his opening. Tugging on Taj’s hair, he placed the vial of oil near the man. Then Sunny sighed as a slick finger slid deep into his body followed by a second stretching him slowly and carefully. He pulled Taj up into his arms. “Please, Taj, tempt me no further.” The boy panted. He was rewarded with the feel of blunt, pulsing flesh at his entrance.

 

Sunny looked first into his master’s eyes and the screwed his eyes shut as his body was breached.

 

Taj groaned as his flesh was taken into the willing body below him. The boy was hot and tight. He took in the sight of the arched neck and wisely stayed away from the mating mark at Sunny’s throat. He did not want to risk his good fortune by angering Kian.

 

The prince fisted his aching flesh in time with Taj’s thrust. He drank in the sight of the rosy flush painting his boy’s slender body. Part of him wanted to push the man aside and take his place inside his mate’s body but the sheer pleasure on Sunny’s face gave him pause. His mate wracked in lust was glorious. He now knew what his father meant.

 

With a wail, Sunny spilled against Taj’s hard stomach. Kissing the boy deeply, the elder slave’s hip rocked harder and faster until he reached his release. Kian spilled across his hand and stomach at the sight of Sunny’s orgasm.

 

Sunny could hear quiet voices buzzing as he panted and lost focus. He felt his body being wiped clean with a soft cloth. Then his thighs were spread wide.

 

His eyes snapped open at the sight of Kian in elemental form, slanted eyes and fangs extended. He groaned as his neck was pierced even as his swollen opening was filled by the familiar feel of his master. The boy relaxed and rode out wave after wave of pleasure as his master once again laid claim on both his body and soul.

 

*****

 

Kaleb laughed as his arms were filled with his amorous mate. Flipping Taj onto his back, red eyes took in the happy, sated features. Feeling the dry skin around the slave’s opening, the king found that his wishes were honored.

 

“I take it you had fun.” Kaleb asked tweaking his lover’s nipple.

 

Taj just grinned and kissed his master passionately. Taking the hint, Kaleb quickly prepared his mate’s body and sank inside the familiar heat. He fucked his slave long and slow, relishing in the fact that this was his love, body and soul.

 

*****

 

Mercy nudged Rayne as Sunny winced as he sat down with them. “Problems, Sunny?” the red head laughed. Sunny just blushed.

 

The grand hall of Apex palace was a blaze and filled with all peoples of the five kingdoms. King Kaleb and Queen Nirhanna sat looking down on the festivities with Keeran seated to his father’s right. Kaylon and Kian sat on the lower dais their heads close together deep in conversation.

 

“Did your masters say what this was for?” The youngest boy asked motioning to their surroundings. He was dressed in a simple brown sarong. The rest of his body was bare but for his piercings. The blonde hair had been pulled high and adorned with a pale yellow rose.

 

Rayne’s feathers ruffled in annoyance. He was dressed just like Sunny in a silver sarong, his white hair pulled up and back as well to reveal his collar and his mating mark on his back. “My master would not say.”

 

“Neither would mine.” Mercy reclined back against the table. Kaylon had ordered that he wear watery blue silk and his pearl cuff and collar. Looking up at his master, he noted that his sarong matched that of his master’s shirt and the pearl circlet was nestled on soft brown locks.

 

The two boys watched as Rayne nodded his head and turned to them. Their friend’s mental connection with his master was still jarring at times. “My master says that we are to join our mates.”

 

The boys fell in line with Taj and knelt beside their respective masters as King Kaleb stood, a hush fell over the crowd.

 

“Peoples of the five kingdoms I am proud to proclaim that the marriage contracts have been sealed. Prince Keeran shall be wed and ordained before the spring thaw.” Applause met the pronouncement. “I further wish to express my joy at the marriages for Prince Kaylon and Prince Kian; their weddings will fall after the coronation.” Kaleb smothered his grin at Nirhanna’s startled look.

 

“It is with great honor, that I introduce the future queens of the Apex, Oceana, and the Holy Oaks.” Keeran stepped forward with Rayne at his side, once presented the boy knelt down again. Kaylon and Kian followed suit, flanking their brother with their mates kneeling at their sides.

 

Keeran held out his hand and the crowd gasped. Her long black mane and rosy skin gave away her origin. The prince tightened his grip as she barred her teeth at the gathering.

 

“Ahsheelan of the fire plains shall be married to Prince Keeran.” Slate gray eyes met flickering flame blue eyes in challenge. He could hear his mother’s angry hiss.

 

“Seraphara, siren of the ocean realm, shall be married to Prince Kaylon.” The middle prince smiled at the seductive woman taking her hand. She was tall and curvy with hair like honey and eyes, the color of green leaves.

 

“And finally, my youngest Prince Kian shall be married to Seeren’a of the elven realm.” Kian did not frown but he did not smile at his elven counterpart. She had a calmness about her. Her eyes of gold betrayed nothing. He could see the very tips of her fangs as she smiled gracefully.

 

“Long live the peace and the continued royal lines.” Kaleb hailed. The hall filled with cheers and applause.

 

He sat beside his wife as his sons seated their potential brides for the feast to commence. Nirhanna gripped his hand painfully.

 

“Problems, witch?” Kaleb said easily, narrowing red eyes at his queen.

 

“I forbid this, this mockery!” The queen snapped.

 

Pulling her face to his, Kaleb licked her angry mouth. Nirhanna reared back and glared. The king chuckled, “You, dear witch, have no say, the contracts are sealed with my crest. Keeran is out of your hands.”

 

Nirhanna sat back with a huff. She watched as her beloved son made conversation with the fire dwelling heathen.

 

*****

 

Keeran once again tried to engage the female in conversation getting a hiss for his troubles. He fisted his hand against Rayne’s feathers.

 

/Master?/ Rayne inquired, trying not to wince.

 

/What am I doing wrong?/

 

/Nothing, master, she is probably overwhelmed./ The boy knew little of fire dwellers and to his knowledge not many did.

 

“Ahsheelan,” Keeran muttered. “We both are going to have to deal.” He once again looked at his future wife, the woman that would bear his young.

 

Her flesh was not as dark as that of his father in fire form, more a rosy blush. She had two small curved horns that protruded her forehead and curled back towards her scalp. Keeran entertained the notion of having her in his bed and really could not imagine it.

 

The female gave no reaction just glared out over the crowd. Keeran sighed deeply.

 

*****

 

Kian knew he should feel bad. He sat beside his future wife with his boy in his lap. His life had changed much too rapidly for his taste. Ignoring the woman, he busied himself by feeding Sunny bites of bread.

 

The prince was worried about his boy as well. The tropical blue eyes were lowered and the pale lips trembled. Kian had promised that they would have time for themselves. But he had been usurped by his father’s plan.

 

“Your mate has nothing to fear.” Seeren’a said quietly, gracefully cutting the greens in the salad bowl.

 

“Of course not,” Kian replied shortly. “He is my soul bond mate. You and I are contractually bound, not heart bound.” He felt Sunny whimper at his tone and burrow into his neck.

 

“His place is at your side.” The woman agreed. “My place is where you deem.”

 

“Most likely your parents' home in the Holy Oaks.” Kian stated with a careless shrug. “I do not wish for children any time soon, contract or no.”

 

“Of course,” Seeren’a replied, calmly eating her meal.

*~*

 

 

Kaylon and Mercy were enchanted. They hung onto Seraphara’s every word, causing the siren to laugh in delight.

 

“Your mate is beautiful, your highness” she said with a smile for Kaylon.

 

The middle prince shook his head as if in a daze. “I had forgotten just how potent sirens could be.” Green eyes snapped with laughter.

 

“I have toned it down, but it is just a natural occurrence, especially towards males of any realm.” Seraphara said honestly. She looked down at Mercy’s kneeling form. “His hair is beautiful. May he kneel at my feet?”

 

Kaylon tipped Mercy’s face to his. The boy’s violet eyes were slightly glazed. “What say you, pet?” The red head nodded shyly. He rose gracefully, bowing gracefully to the blonde woman, he knelt at her feet.

 

“May I?” Receiving a nod of affirmation, Seraphara gently carded Mercy’s locks. The boy sighed and leaned into her touch, causing her to chuckle quietly. “He will be good for your children, your highness.”

 

“They will be our children as well.” Kaylon said kindly. He watched his boy closely and noted the slight confusion.

 

“I shall live at Oceana,” Seraphara told the boy gently, but the confusion did not abate.

 

Kaylon motioned for his mate, who climbed into his lap. “The pebble I gave you for your first journey to the palace actually originates on the Siren Isle. They are not mermaids, but the can spend short amounts of time under the ocean. More than enough time to settle at the palace,” Mercy touched his neck. Kaylon smiled and kissed his boy thoroughly, “No, pet, those gills are for the mate of the royal line only. My wife will make few journeys between Oceana and the Apex. Unlike you, you shall be at my side always.” Kaylon delved deeper into his mate’s mouth, surrounded by the siren’s musical laughter.

 

*****

 

Zayla paced her lady’s quarters nervously. Her life had changed so dramatically. On this eventide, the young angelyne had watched her queen’s rapid descent into anger from the floor. And she drank in the sight of her son.

 

Nirhanna had installed Zayla in her own quarters. The queen had tried to accommodate the maiden’s children, but that had not been successful. Rami had raised the children to be spoiled and disrespectful towards their mother. They bawled and fought with Zayla until Nirhanna, at her wits end, had sent the young monsters back to their father’s care.

 

The young girl curled into the window seat, pulling her thin legs against her chest. She thought of the small wing tattoo on either side of her navel. The queen had soothed her and brought the tattered angelyne out of her shell. Then she took Zayla lovingly to her bed.

 

Warm and comfortably ensconced in bed, the queen had explained that she had never looked for her bond mate after her marriage to the king. She had thought she would never have one, but during the first round of sex with the girl, the small wings had appeared. Nirhanna had been ecstatic. Zayla had been happy as well, at her queen and mate’s side maybe she would get to see more of her firstborn son.

 

The queen threw open the chamber doors and stormed in. “The very nerve of him, the very gall off that red devil, he deliberately chose against my council. Keeran will be mortified and so unhappy. A fire dweller female, what nonsense!” Nirhanna began jerking off her royal finery.

 

Zayla, in her simple night gown, stepped behind the angry women. Running gentle hands over agitated wings, she helped the queen to calm and undress.

 

Turning to her girl, she cupped the fragile face and kissed the upturned mouth. “I am so glad that you are here. I would not be able to survive this farce without you.” The girl hummed and smiled. Nirhanna slowly pushed the gown from narrow shoulders and led Zayla to her bed. “Help me this eventide, my little sparrow,” she trailed her fingers over tightened nipples, hearing her mate’s sigh.

 

*****

 

Kian carried a sleeping Sunny to Keeran’s quarters. The brothers had agreed to meet after the announcement. Kaylon and Keeran already sat on the bed; their boys snuggled together on the rug, like two puppies.

 

“This eventide has been rough on us all,” Keeran remarked as his youngest brother eased his mate down beside Rayne’s sleeping form. Feeling the body of his friend, the boy pulled the smallest of the three into his arms and spooned behind Sunny, uprooting Mercy who snuffled. The redhead adjusted to the arrangement and snuggled against Rayne’s body with a sigh.

 

Kaylon chuckled, “You can tell that they have some experience with that.” His eyes roved over Mercy’s form with love.

 

The youngest prince shed his clothes and joined his brothers, sighing against Keeran’s warm chest. “No more than that of us.” He laid his head against comforting embrace of his eldest brother.

 

Running a hand over Kian’s skull, Keeran looked to Kaylon, “So, thoughts?”

 

The middle brother grinned and replied, “You first.”

 

The crown prince sighed at the feel of Kian’s nod. “She was not quite what I expected. I did not expect her to look like father, but I don’t know if I can lie beside her and come away intact.” He poked his youngest brother, hearing his snort.

 

“Be glad it was not an angelyne.” Kian stated, twisting restlessly. Keeran pulled him up with a frown. The youngest merely gave a discontented shrug.

 

“Seraphara was nice.” The middle brother stated watching his youngest brother with concern. Kian was normally so levelheaded when it came to matters of the kingdom.  This eventide was not the case, “Though it could have a lot to do with her siren heritage.”

 

Keeran huffed elbowing his middle brother who responded with a nip to his naked shoulder. Muffling a yelp, the raven haired prince grinned, “Only you, Kay. You would get the renowned sex goddess of the ocean.”

 

They both watched as Kian curled in on himself. He had propped his chin against his knees, distancing himself from his brothers both mentally and physically. Lifting his youngest brother’s tormented face; Keeran knelt beside him and cupped his cheek. “Talk to me, Kian, let me make it better.” He felt Kaylon move until they flanked the youngest.

 

“Father did not know of my promise to Sunny,” the brown eyed prince muttered quietly. He allowed Kaylon to rearrange him until rested against the broad chest. Keeran’s touches were comforting.

 

“What promise?” Keeran asked.

 

“I promised my boy that we would have time just to ourselves. That my marriage would not be so soon, and then father met with us.” He tried to pull away but Kaylon tightened his grip. “It is stupid, I know. My mate would have to share me with my responsibilities not only to Holy Oaks but to you two as well. I am not ready for a wife.”

 

Keeran pulled his brother into a tight embrace, laying them side by side on the bed. Kaylon pressed a kiss against his eldest brother’s mouth before spooning behind Kian.

 

“None of us are truly ready, Kian. Before we were mated, we had no reason to look towards the future. There are many paths you can take with your new bride. Most have the understanding that outside of children and kingdom rule, it is our mates that share our beds.” Slate gray eyes held brown.

 

“You know better than all of us, how the breeding for royal elementals work,” Kaylon said kissing his brother’s nape. “Just because you marry this winter, does not mean that she will have to be bred immediately. That’s Keer’s job.” The middle prince gave wicked laugh.

 

“Don’t remind me. Do you really think I will be able to bed her with my manhood intact?” Keeran winced painfully. “Knowing my luck, Kay will have his siren bred before I can get within ten feet of my wife.”

 

Kian snorted. He knew what his brothers were trying to do. He put his hand on Kaylon’s hip and kissed Keeran in gratitude. He took both of his brothers’ cocks into his slender hands. None of them were horny or in need of sating lust. That was what their boys were for. No, Kian showed his brothers his love by slowly bringing them to climax. Keeran and Kaylon returned the favor to their youngest. Curling against each other as they had as children, the brothers slept peacefully.

 

*~*

 

 

Winter had come to the Apex. It looked like a painting of white and crystal. Many preparations had been made not only for the royal weddings but the coronation as well.

 

“Enough, mother!!” Keeran growled.

 

He loved his mother, he truly did. But she was used to getting her own way when it came to him. His father had upset her perfect world by signing the marriage contract to the fire dweller female, Ahsheelan.

 

“You cannot tell me that you agree nor approve of this.” Nirhanna argued.

 

“Why are you not bothering Kaylon or Kian? Why not, mother, are you going to show them until the bitter end that they matter not to you? Why are you not yapping at their heels over the fact that they are not marrying angelynes?”

 

Nirhanna merely crossed her arms and glared at her son.

 

“Exactly,” Keeran stated smugly. “Why are you so angry, your husband is a fire dweller.”

 

“An elemental fire dweller,” the queen returned with a snap.

 

“So.”

 

“So it means he changes forms. He has always been in normal form with me. Taj is the only one who can take him in fire form.”

 

“How did he breed you then? I thought it must be in our true forms.”

 

His mother flushed brilliantly, “That is not a discussion I will have with my own son.”

 

“I think you protest too much mother. I know that you lie.” When Nirhanna started to argue, Keeran held a warding hand, “You have lied to my brothers all of our lives. I think you lie to me now so that I would not know your angelyne disgrace of enjoying your time in father’s bed. What stories do you spin in your inner circle, mother, when father sends you home with his seed dripping between your thighs.”

 

Keeran’s head snapped back at the vicious slap. Nirhanna turned on her heel and stormed away with her quiet hand maid at her heels.

 

/Did you truly have to do that out loud?/ Rayne asked from his kneeling perch in the corner.

 

The prince sighed. He held out his hand and Rayne entered his arms with a purr. /Sometimes it is the only way to get her to stop. Do I feel bad?  At one time, yes. But a lot has weighed on my mind over the passing of days./

 

Rayne placed a soft kiss against his throat. /Share your thoughts?/ The boy asked with gentle humor.

 

/Ghods, my love, I know I have to produce one male heir to the throne. Nothing says that I won’t have female offspring. I just know that I do not want to treat them as my mother treated my brothers and I./ He settled his boy in his lap. /What say you? You are going to have a vital role as well. Taj is as much a father as friend to me./

 

The boy worried his bottom lip with his teeth. /My childhood was okay. It was wonderful with Mercy and Sunny at my side. But boys brought to the stable were usually five or so. I don’t know what is like to be around newborn babes./

 

Keeran pressed his forehead against his mate’s, staring into the beloved silver blue eyes. /I cannot wait to see my child in your arms./ He kissed Rayne deeply. He pulled away too soon for his liking at the familiar hiss in the corridor. He sighed and hugged his boy before standing.

 

She entered the chamber like a storm, a spitting whirlwind. “Be at ease, Lady Ahsheelan.”

 

“At ease,” she said with a spat. “Why in the ghods do we have to marry in the winter?”

 

“It is the climate of my element.” Keeran responded with a shrug.

 

“It is too cold, summer would have been better,” The female said plopping down in ill temper.

 

“Be that as it may, I do not believe that I had a chance to introduce my mate at the announcement ball. Future wife, this is Rayne, my mate.” Keeran said with a silent groan. The women in his life would be the end of him.

 

Firelight blue eyes met frightened silver blue. With an annoyed hiss, Ahsheelan snarled, “You have no need to fear me, boy.”

 

Keeran went to roar, when he felt the gentle caress of his boy’s mind. “I do not fear you, my lady; I just do not wish to anger you further.” Rayne replied quietly.

 

Ahsheelan took in the narrow slip of the boy. In the short time she had been with her future husband, the fire dweller had pushed to cover her own insecurities. She was undone by the boy’s simple reply.

 

“I am not angry.” She growled. “It is just too cold.”

 

“Then there shall be many fires.” Rayne said looking at his mate, imploringly.

 

Wanting to kiss his boy, Keeran sat in front of the female. “But of course. My father is a fire dweller as well.”

 

Ahsheelan’s lips peeled back in what could have been taken for a smile, maybe. “Good.”

 

*****

 

Kian laughed as Sunny skid across the ice covered path. His boy gave him a cross eyed glare before his feet shot forward and he landed on his ass. Kian plucked Sunny into his arms searching for any signs of pain.

 

“I’m fine, my master.” The boy said under the intense focus. “I’m just not used to the ice.”

 

“Prince Kian.” A soft female voice called.

 

Hitching Sunny more firmly in his arms, the prince turned trying to tamp down his annoyance. He knew that the betrotheds were back. Kian had studiously avoided Seeren’a.

 

“Lady Seeren’a,” Kian said shortly.

 

“I have taken liberty at requesting a tea service to be set in the garden alcove. I would like you and your mate to join me.” The brunette said calmly.

 

It was on his lips to refuse, but Sunny was wracked with shivers trying to burrow deeper for more warmth. “It is well. We shall join you.”

 

Kian took his time getting himself and his mate out of their heavy outer garments. He made sure to caress and kiss Sunny, until the boy pressed against him with a needy whine. Nipping his pouting bottom lip, “As soon as we are done, I am going to bed you, baby.” Kian dressed Sunny’s slender form in thick tight fitting pants and warm boots. He put a simple white shirt over the boy’s shoulders leaving it open. The prince wanted to have access to the tempting warm skin of his mate’s chest and abdomen. He then snuggled Sunny into a warm brown cloak. Most rooms in the castle were warm but the passage ways could be frigid.

 

She was waiting, her posture serene as she gazed out the window. Kian had to bite back a contemptuous snarl. He could see himself married to her. Just not now, for now he wanted Sunny alone. He seated himself and felt his mate’s comforting weight against his thigh. He placed his hand against Sunny’s neck, over the mating mark, needing the connection.

 

“All is well in Holy Oaks, future husband.” Seeren’a stated placing a cup of mulled cider in front of Kian.

 

“As I know, future wife, I am in constant contact with my ministers.” Kian replied taking the warm mug and handing to Sunny. He smiled at the grateful tropical blue pools.

 

“I believe we have gotten off on the wrong regard, your highness. If the fault is mine, I would like to correct it. You do not need a shadow. Your brother’s marriage and coronation should be a happy time.” The golden eyed elf folded her hands in her lap.

 

Feeling Sunny nuzzle against his thigh, Kian sighed deeply. “It is not you, future wife. I am just not ready for marriage or children. I was under the impression that the focus was on Keer’s marriage not that of Kay and I.”

 

“I shall not be a hindrance to you after our marriage, future husband.” She offered a tentative smile, giving the prince a glimpse of her elven fangs. Kian could not deny that he was drawn to her calm beauty, but his boy came first. He had promised.

 

“Have you reached your breeding heat?” Kian asked, and then winced. He personally did not have issues with talks of fertility, it was his domain. He tended to forget it was a delicate subject for others.

 

“Yes,” Seeren’a replied without embarrassment. “I shall be able to bear your young when you so desire.”

 

“Sorry,” the prince muttered. “I did not mean to be so blunt. It is just that mating and breeding with elementals is unique. I did not mean to offend.”

 

Seeren’a placed her hand over Kian’s. “You have not, my lord. I have worked in the archives. I know what my place will be. I just wish to be your friend as well. And if you allow, a friend to your mate as well.”

 

Nodding slowly, Kian offered her a small smile. He tugged Sunny into his lap, first checking that he was still warm. Placing a gentle kiss on the pale ruby lips, he turned Sunny towards Seeren’a. “Lady Seeren’a, I present my mate and my heart, Sunny. Sunny, the Lady Seeren’a.”

 

With his lip between his teeth, Sunny bowed his head in respect and whispered, “My lady.”

 

*~*

 

Mercy gasped and arched his back.  He screwed his eyes shut and then he growled when his erection was released.

 

“Now, now pet,” Kaylon laughed deep in his chest.  Violet eyes glared daggers. “You must learn more control.  You can hold back, I know you can.”  The boy moaned his displeasure.

 

Kaylon sat up pulling the sheets up Mercy’s waist, quickly wrapping himself in his own robe.

 

Mercy sat up on his elbows with a frown, “Master?”

 

“I apologize for intruding, your highness,” Seraphara said with a smile.  “I was sent this way when I asked about you.

 

“Lady Seraphara,” Kaylon smiled and bit the inside of his cheek at the red matching his mate’s hair painting his cheeks.  He was also interested in the fact that his mate’s eyes swept over his future wife from head to toe.  “You are not intruding.  If you would give us but a moment and we can move into the salon.”

 

The blonde smiled and slipped off her over cloak.  Kaylon’s already over excited body responded to the gauzy pants resting low on curvy hips.  Intricate body marks indigenous to sirens scalloped over her sides dipping over her stomach and winding around her lower back.  Her ample bosom strained the halter cloth.  Seraphara sat at the edge of the bed, her lips curving seductively.  “I am fine here, future husband.”  Her leafy green eyes took in the prince’s brawny body before sliding over to Mercy.

 

“It is against custom to lie with you before our wedding,” the prince said hoarsely.  He could feel the waves of lust pouring from her body, a siren indeed.

 

“But what of your boy,” her tones were low and enchanting.

 

Kaylon heard Mercy’s terrified whimper and gave his back a reassuring brush.  “You need to scale it back, siren.”

 

“I am, just the two of you make me ache inside.”

 

The prince pondered the current situation.  He could not fuck her until their wedding night or their marriage could be disputed, but the thought of being inside his boy while he moved inside the sexy woman made his cock ready to burst.

 

“What say you, pet?” Kaylon asked softly, gasping when his boy threw his arms around him and buried his face in his neck.  “Pet, be of ease, there are no wrong answers.”  He listened as Mercy whispered to him.  “I know you have not, but there is a first time for everything.  I will be here for, and your lady desires you.”  Feeling the blushing skin of his boy, Mercy slowly nodded.

 

Kaylon stood and let his robe fall, smiling as Seraphara stood and slowly shed her clothing.  He pulled Mercy into his lap and allowed the siren to arrange herself on the bed.

 

“Look at her, pet.  Her body is just as sensitive as yours.  Think of how you like to be touched and allow your instinct to guide you.”  He helped guide the boy’s trembling hands.

 

Seraphara sighed happily at the feel of the boy’s warm hands on her breasts, slender fingers trailing over her body marks and dipping into her navel.  She gave him an encouraging smile as he leaned down and brushed her lips with his own.

 

The boy groaned deeply, as her tongue slid against his own and he felt his master begin to prepare his entrance.  Then Mercy felt Kaylon take his hand again and guide it to the apex of Seraphara’s legs.

 

“This is where you must be gentle, pet.  Think of how much you like my fingers preparing your body; you must to do the same for your lady.  Ease your fingers into her.”

 

Mercy gasped in shock as he felt for the first time a woman’s most intimate of zones.  Her flesh was hot, soft, and wet. Following his instincts, he used his finger as he would his cock.  Seraphara moaned and thrust her hips forward.  His thumb grazed a small nub of flesh that had the siren gasping in pleasure and jerking even more.  Soon his finger was dripping.

 

Kaylon helped position his boy between his future wife’s thighs.  Even though he wanted to be in Mercy’s place, the sheer lust on the boy’s face and the passion of the siren was intensely erotic.  Latching onto the tempting  skin of his mate’s shoulder, Kaylon helped to guide Mercy’s cock into a woman for the first time.

 

It was hot and wet and unlike anything he had ever experienced.  He tried to still his movements and wait for his master’s instructions but Mercy’s body took over.  He framed Seraphara’s beautiful face with his elbows and kissed her deeply as his hips began to rock.  He moaned into her mouth as he felt his master enter his body.  Kaylon help pace Mercy’s thrusts, ensuring pleasure for both woman and boy.

 

With a groan of happiness, Seraphara’s body tensed.  The boy hissed and thrust harder as his climax seemed to come from his very core, traveling up from curling toes through his cock.  He froze and then slumped forward in a daze.

 

Kaylon did not hear Seraphara’s surprised hiss as he took his own release.  Then he gently pulled his boy away, laying their bodies next to siren in sated bliss.

 

“Future husband,” the woman started and then reached over and nudged the prince’s sweaty shoulder, “Prince Kaylon?”

 

Pushing himself up on his elbow to look over at Seraphara past Mercy’s lax form, he took in her shock widened eyes. “What is it?”

 

She pointed to her inner left breast.  There a small stylized caricature of red coral had appeared.  Kaylon frowned.  It looked like…

 

“It’s a siren mating mark.  Your boy is my true bond mate.” Seraphara stated in a daze.

 

“But how, has this ever, I know not…I do not know what to say.” Kaylon stumbled.

 

Leafy green eyes met emerald green.  “Your mate would have to be of siren descent.”

 

*****

 

Once again Rayne stood outside the king’s private chamber listening to arguments raging inside.  His master’s anger and pain were causing his head to throb in agony. He stood beside the queen’s quiet hand maiden, King Kaleb had already thundered for Taj.

 

“You are Prince Keeran’s soul bond mate?” The quiet angelyne asked.

 

“Yes, my lady, I am Rayne,” the boy replied respectfully.  “I understand congratulations are in order for you was well, with bonding to the queen.”

 

The delicate features stained red.  “Yes.  Are you happy, young Rayne?”

 

The white haired boy tried to mask his frown.  It was true that the maiden was not a slave bond mate, but people normally did put forward such personal questions to a slave.  “I am, my lady, my master is very good to me.”

 

“And your childhood, was it happy one?” Zayla pressed.

 

Now Rayne did not hide his frown.  “Yes, my lady.” Shifting to turn toward the angelyne, the boy questioned, “It is uncommon to ask a slave of these things.”

 

“Yes, I know.”  Her fingers itched to touch her son.  “I have a very good reason, Rayne, you are my…”

*~*

 

Keeran stopped in mid snarl. He felt the equivalent of an anguished scream cross over his connection with his mate. He did not explain, he simply and turned to rush to his mate.

 

“What ever was that for?” Nirhanna gave Kaleb a confused look.

 

Keeran pulled his mate into his arms. In his emotional outburst, Rayne’s wings had erupted. When the prince tried the mental connection all he could sense was anguish. The boy was unearthly still in his arms. Ignoring there surroundings, Keeran placed gentle kisses to Rayne’s brows, smoothing his hands over the boy’s body.

 

Nirhanna stepped up beside Zayla. Her mate was frozen in shock.

 

Kaleb assessed the situation sending Taj to his son and turned on his wife. “Explain, witch!”

 

Stepping between her husband and her mate, Nirhanna snapped, “I know not, devil.” Turning to her mate, she brushed a gentle kiss against cold lips. “Speak to me, little sparrow, fear not.”

 

“Aye, she has a lot to fear.” Keeran growled, “Rayne is unresponsive.”

 

/Enough, Keeran!/ The queen said in a mental snap.

 

Zayla’s mouth moved but no sound came. The queen pulled her closer and finally made out two words, repeating over and over. “My baby, my baby, my baby..”

 

“Tell me sparrow, your children are at cloud city,” Nirhanna said pulling the maiden in her arms.

 

Cool blue eyes glittered with tears, “He is my baby, my queen, my first born.”

 

“Your first born?” Nirhanna moved away in shock.

 

Slowly silver blue eyes gained focus staring into panicked slate gray. /My master?/

 

Keeran crushed Rayne to him, /Oh my love, you scared me so./

 

Pulling back, Rayne looked over at the trembling woman, “Mother?”

 

Zayla held out quivering arms, “My baby.”

 

/Master, please./ Rayne implored. Keeran let his arms fall and watched as his mate approached the maiden hesitantly. Mother and son embraced for the very first time.

 

Taj place a hand on Keeran’s tense shoulder and looked toward his master.

 

“There is much to be answered, but now is not the time.” Kaleb pulled his son into his arms and kissed him gently. “All is well, my boy,” Keeran trembled, “Be at peace, your boy has at long last found his mother.”

 

*****

 

Keeran looked up and met Rayne’s eyes in the glass. It was his wedding day. The tumult over reuniting with his boy’s mother had slowly died down. Much was still unanswered but had be swept under the tide of weddings and coronations.

 

“You understand what will happen?” Keeran implored taking the boy’s hand in his and placed a kiss against the palm.

 

“Yes, my master,” Rayne answered, and resumed brushing Keeran’s raven locks. “I shall spend the eventide and the following day with Kian and Sunny.” 

 

Keeran’s ceremony would be held at midday with the celebration afterwards. Then the prince and his new bride would spend the night and the next day together. Rayne would be reunited with his master on the following eventide.

 

“It is for one night only, my love, and it is mainly for form. If I had a choice you would be with me.”

 

“Forgive me, my master,” Rayne said with a small smile, “but you are on your own.”

 

/You little imp./ Keeran said in good humor. He lifted his boy and placed him on the bed.

 

/We have not the time,/ Rayne gasped as Keeran attacked his neck.

 

/I must have you one more time,/ Keeran moaned and prepared his boy’s body. He slipped into his mate with all the longing of up coming separation.

 

*****

 

The ceremony was beautiful, all silver, gold, red, and black. 

 

Keeran stood dressed in white, a loose white shirt and pants, with the broad arch of his wings blending in with fall of his raven hair. He wore a simple crown of silver adorned in onyx and rubies. Rayne knelt at his master’s side in silver pants and silver cloak over his shoulders.

 

Ahsheelan wore a gown of black silk. Her black hair was upswept in intricate braids intertwined with rubies and gold. Her horns were a glossy black.

 

King Kaleb intoned the ancient words with Nirhanna at his side. Kaylon and Kian flanked Taj on the lower platform, with Sunny and Mercy kneeling at their sides. Seraphara and Seeren’a watched from the floor taking in the words that would be spoken at their future weddings.

 

And then it was done. The crown prince and his wife stood in the great hall greeting each well wisher. Keeran had to clamp down on the feisty female’s hand when she began to hiss and snarl too much. He sighed at the reassuring weight of Rayne against his leg.

 

Keeran lingered with Kian at his side. Ahsheelan had retired to the bridal chamber; all that was left was to give Rayne over to Kian’s care. He did not want to let his mate go.

Rayne had burrowed close.

 

“It will be well, Keer.” Kian said calmly. He dreaded this very moment when it came to Sunny. “You will retrieve him when the suns begin to set. You must go do this.” Kian kissed his brother softly and gave his brother his final moments with his mate.

 

/I…I don’t want to do this./ Keeran cried softly. Rayne cupped his face and smiled. He pressed his lips against his master, expressing his gentle, loving support.

 

/I will be with you on the next eventide, my master./ He moaned as Keeran deepened their kiss. /My Keer./

 

Keeran turned abruptly. With permission from his master, Sunny took Rayne’s hand and led him away.

 

At the chamber door, the prince steeled himself and pushed himself forward. Ahsheelan sat with her knees drawn to her chin. For such fiery anger, she looked small and lost. Not sure of what to do, Keeran sat beside her.

 

“I will not fight you,” the female said quietly. “I know that is what most think, but I won’t.” 

 

“You forget, wife, that my father is a fire dweller. I have known the most love of my life outside of my brothers from him.” He turned to face her. She really was beautiful in such an exotic way. His fingers itched to touch her horns, but he did not dare knowing how sensitive he was about his wings.

 

“You are not in angelyne form.” Ahsheelan stated. She turned and gazed at her new husband.

 

“No,” the prince blushed. “It is not a comfortable form for me at the best of times. If it is okay with you, I would prefer to save that for breeding only.”

 

“It is as you command,” she replied with a shrug.

 

“You know we must do this.” Keeran stated carefully taking her hand. “Do I repulse you?”

 

Ahsheelan looked up, her firelight blue eyes wide with surprise. “I thought it would be you who would not want me. Angelyne are renowned for hating fire dwellers.”

 

Keeran placed a gentle kiss against her closed lips. “You will find that I am not like most angelynes.”

 

For two new lovers, it was a surprisingly gentle dance. Keeran encouraged his new wife to touch his body. He followed her lead on what was comfortable in exploring hers.

 

Holding her bare body against his own, Keeran rubbed his cheek against her rosy cheek. “Will you follow my lead?”

 

“It is as you command me,” Ahsheelan panted, her body wracked with new sensations.

 

“I don’t mean that.” Keeran kissed her deeply, exploring her mouth. “Have you had other lovers?” He felt her shy nod against his chest. He laid back and pulled her up to straddle his hips. She gave him a puzzled frown. Rubbing his thumb across her dark nipple, Keeran smiled. “You ride me, you have control. I will not take that from you. We will fight, we will argue, but you are your own always.”

 

Ahsheelan slowly took her new husband into her body. He had surprised her in so many ways. She rocked against him watching pleasure and lust cross his features, his hips bucking up to meet hers. Her family had sent her to the Apex alone, continuing to live in seclusion.

 

She gasped as her body tensed with her impending release. It was then he grasped her hips and began to thrust hard finding his own climax. Still uncomfortable with each other, they turned away and fell into deep sleep.

*~*

 

Rayne awoke with warm arms and legs tangled with his own. Sunny had always been and always be a cuddler. Then he noticed the arm around the smaller boy’s waist.

 

“Good morn, Rayne.” Kian said easily.

 

“Sir,” Rayne knew to tread softly after all this time with Sunny’s master. Prince Kian was not cruel but the most possessive of the brothers.

 

“If you are hungry, I shall have something brought in. Ghods know that Sunny will not move anytime soon.”

 

“I heard that,” came the muffled retort.

 

“Oh so you are hungry?” Kian asked nonchalantly with a wink to Rayne. He got a snort for a reply.

 

Rayne smiled at the interaction between his dearest companion and his master. “Breakfast would be nice, sir.” He was surprised when Kian kissed him gently and gave him a knowing nod. He had to laugh when Sunny gave an indignant squeak. The prince had pinched his ass before departing the warm nest of blankets.

 

Sunny pushed the blankets down and sat beside his friend. “How are you doing?” The small boy asked laying his head against Rayne’s shoulder.

 

“It is well,” Rayne replied, beginning to card Sunny’s golden hair as he had done so many times in the past. “It is simply life. I am my master’s mate and now he has a wife.”

 

“My master and I are dreading his wedding.” Sunny muttered. “His future wife is nice; we just did not want it to be so soon.”

 

“It will also be well,” Rayne brushed a kiss against the nearest temple. “You shall see.”

 

*****

 

Summer came to the five kingdoms on the winds of change. King Keeran had succeeded his father, Kaleb on the throne at the Apex, the central power of the five kingdoms. Nirhanna, now imperial governess of Cloud City, had come to terms with the paths her children were now on. She left with Zayla, promising to welcome Rayne with open arms should he visit. She did not however speak to Kaleb.

 

Keeran looked around his family, so dear to his heart gathered around the table. The new king had caused quite a stir at his coronation, proclaiming triumvirate rule to bind the existing kingdoms.

 

Little did he know the tremors of darkness were beginning to gather in the outer rims.

 

With his hand in Rayne’s soft locks, he smiled at his wife. Ahsheelan had softened, her belly gently rounded with their first child. She returned his smile and took his other hand in hers.

 

“Well,” Kaleb said gruffly, holding Taj in his arms. “My uncle, Keegan, will be glad of my return. He has had to manage the fire plains for much too long in his opinion.” He kissed Keeran’s forehead and did the same for Ahsheelan. “Remember child, I am but a messenger away, for both of you.”

 

The father then kissed his beloved sons and touched each of their families. “Come, my love,” He said to Taj, “If we arrive before eventide, I think you will be much satisfied with my return to my natural home.” Those gathered laughed at the flush and naked lust in the slave’s golden eyes. And they departed.

 

“I need to get Seraphara on her journey as well.” Kaylon said hugging first Kian and then Keeran. “With her showing signs of her first breeding, she will need to be installed to Oceana.”

 

“Are you going back as well?” King Keeran asked.

 

“No, I shall return. Kian and I both think at least one of us should be here.” Kaylon replied looking at his youngest brother.

 

“I have had an urgent message. I am needed in Holy Oaks. Seeren’a did not go into detail, but if causes my wife concern then I should be on my way as well.”

 

The brothers embraced and smiled as their young mates did the same.

 

*****

 

Kian watched with pride at how his boy handled Odess. Sunny was still charmingly sweet, but had grown into quiet grace, so much so that the young blonde reminded the prince of Taj on occasion. The shadows had started to gather so Kian urged them on wanting to arrive at Holy Oaks before full darkness set in.

 

Suddenly both horses reared, knocking the young boy to the ground. Not giving the horses another thought, Kian quickly dismounted to go to his boy’s side when a knife blade touched his throat. He sought Sunny, but the boy was out cold in the arms of a black armored individual.

 

“What is this madness?” The prince hissed.

 

“Worry not, Prince Kian,” came the oily voice, “How long do you think it will take for your little fuck toy to bleed out before regaining consciousness?”

 

Even as he cried out, the earthen prince called to his power, touching the minds of both horses, then reached out for his brothers and his wife before everything went black.

 

*****

 

Keeran sat with Rayne in his lap, enjoying the last peaceful moments of twilight. He was about to kiss his mate, when a searing pain hit his mind and his heart causing him groan with pain.

 

“Master?” Rayne cried and then tried with his mind, /Keer?/

 

“It’s Kian,” The king moaned before curling inward at the pain.

 

*****

 

Kaylon stood on the beach with his mate and his wife. His two priests, Paltar and Melnoch, had just broken surface.

 

“I will be with you soon,” the water prince said placing a hand on Seraphara’s belly.

 

“I shall look forward to your arrival.” The siren responded with a sultry smile, kissing her husband and then her mate. She gasped as Kaylon hit the sand, with his head in his hands.

 

Mercy quickly knelt beside him, “Master?”

 

“Paltar, take the queen. Melnoch take Mercy. Quickly,” Kaylon groaned in pain.

 

Mercy fought against the tall merman’s hold, “Master, master please.”

 

Pain filled emerald eyes met terrified violet. “It’s Kian.”

 


End file.
